


Latente Cercanía

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Drabbles & One-Shots. Miedos, lógica, pensamientos demasiado largos, linealidad y emociones tan complejas como pinturas abstractas, todo se desvanecía cuando estaban así de cerca, rompiendo murallas que segundos antes parecían imposibles y que después solo quedaban caminos recorridos por alientos cálidos, deseos fervientes, susurros suplicantes y dedos curiosos.





	1. Tacto

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si se podría decir que todo esto está conectado con los one-shots que he hecho.

\- ¡Es algo normal! –gritó Tweek botando el mando y jalando los bordes de su camisa entre sus piernas intentando cubrirse.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

¿Por qué en ese momento?

_¿Por qué?_

\- Tranquilo… -Craig levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición- No fue mi intención ponerte nervioso.

\- ¡Pero sigues mirando!

Tweek podía sentir su cara completamente roja, mientras que el pelinegro lo observaba a con esa indiferencia natural. A pesar de estar cubriéndose podía sentir cosquilleos sobre su miembro, como si la mirada azulada pudiese _calentar_ donde se enfocaba.

 _Y Craig seguía mirando… ahí_.

\- Bueno… -su novio apenas y pestañó- No digo que sea anormal, pero me pregunto por qué se dio. Solo estábamos jugando “ _Mario Kart_ ”.

Oficialmente se quería morir…

Tweek miró a un lado y al otro pensando en huir, repentinamente su cama lucía muy pequeña y casi carcelera, podía sentir la rodilla de Craig tocando la suya y la mano del mismo estaba extremadamente cerca de él, casi tocándolo sobre el colchón.

\- E-en la escuela dijeron que e-es normal. –odiaba ponerse nervioso, la lengua se le trababa cuando eso pasaba- A veces… -se estremeció- ocurre de forma aleatoria.

\- Oh…

\- Sin ninguna razón aparente. –explicó apresuradamente.

\- Ya…

¿Acaso…?

_¿Acaso Craig lucía decepcionado...?_

Pero era verdad, cinco minutos atrás, cuando por fin había logrado rebasar a Craig en la pista de carreras, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones. No hasta que su novio había intentado decirle algo y se había percatado de la carpa que tenía ahí. Craig no dijo nada, se quedó con ese silencio natural tan suyo y solo lo había visto.

 _Directamente_.

 _Pesadamente_.

 _Intensamente_ …

Y seguía haciéndolo. Indiferente, tranquilo y natural, mientras él sentía el corazón en las orejas, el Infierno mismo bajo la piel del calor que sentía y sus manos temblorosas sobre su entrepierna no ayudaban para nada. Pero lo peor era la mirada de Craig.

¿Acaso sentía asco?

¿Vergüenza?

¿Lo odiaba?

¿Iba a terminar con él?

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no decía nada?_

\- Tweek…

El aire escapó de sus pulmones a una velocidad vertiginosa. Porque Craig dejó el mando a un lado y se inclinó hacia él.

\- Pero… -intentó recordarle que había algo _mal_ en su cuerpo, que no tenía sentido que en ese momento quisiera besarlo, que no ayudaba para nada que entrecerrara la mirada y que por fin dejara de ver su entrepierna solo para ver sus labios- Pero… -susurró y no se alejó, dejó que la palabra perdiera significado en la corta distancia.

Craig ladeó el rostro y lo besó, tan cálido y profundo que su estómago se sintió ligero, mucho peor que la primera vez que se besaron, porque había algo ahí, eléctrico y magnético que nunca antes había surgido con esa intensidad entre ambos. Pero era algo agradable, nuevo de una manera positiva, porque los labios de Craig seguían siendo los mismos, suaves y cálidos, pero el significado parecía otro en el juego lento y preciso de sus lenguas.

 _Hambre_.

_Oscuridad…_

_Deseo._

A sus doce años nunca había creído que hubiese un beso que pudiese atropellarlo en calurosa progresión paulatina. La mano de Craig tocó su rodilla, se apoyó ahí y fue subiendo despacio, presionando con sus dedos para sacudirlo.

 _Cosquillas_.

 _Agradables cosquillas_.

 _Mariposas, electricidad, palpitaciones_.

\- Craig… -se separó preocupado y apoyó sus dedos temblorosos sobre la mano del pelinegro- No creo que esto… -bajó más la voz a pesar de ser solo ellos dos en toda la casa- … _ayude_.

Los ojos azules bajaron rápidamente, similares a un láser que calentaba su dura erección cuando se enfocó ahí. Antes de poder cubrirse, Craig lo tomó de las muñecas con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

\- Quiero ayudar. –determinó su novio.

\- E-Entonces… t-tal vez… s-si… -se aclaró la garganta, respiró hondo- Tal vez si pones distancia pueda…

_Malo…_

_Eso era malo…_

_Vulgar…_

\- ¡Lo siento!

Eso era vergonzoso.

Muy vergonzoso.

_Incómodo. Extraño. Raro._

\- Dame espacio y podré calmarme. –Tweek cerró sus manos en puños, frustrado con su cuerpo- Lamento ser tan raro…

Craig levantó el rostro, lo miró con seriedad y tomó una de sus manos, casi lo forzó a abrirla por lo tenso que se sentía. Antes de darse cuenta el pelinegro lo guio a su pantalón, por sobre el muslo y antes de llegar a la entrepierna sintió algo duro extendido ahí sobre la pierna masculina. Craig desvió la mirada pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

 _Dios_ …

Tweek no pudo evitarlo, bajó la mirada con curiosidad que destruía su inocencia y observó que bajo su mano había la forma de algo alargado en el muslo de su novio. Algo duro que se movió bajo su tacto casi asustándolo.

\- No eres raro. –sentenció Craig.

Tan imparcial.

Tan indiferente.

_Tan atractivo…_

Sus mejillas se calentaron más. Siempre se había sentido avergonzado por tener erecciones pensando en Craig, creía que era algo por lo cual sería repudiado. Aunque se tocaba entre jadeos acelerados y espasmos desenfrenados, siempre terminaba sintiéndose asqueroso y con un final vergonzoso porque _seguramente_ era el único raro en la relación. Pero ahora la realidad lo sumergía en una posibilidad que lo electrificó por completo.

\- ¿Tweek…?

 _Dios_ …

¿Craig se sentía igual…?

_¡Dios!_

Lo besó. Solo se lanzó sobre él y antes de darse cuenta ambos cayeron de costado sobre la cama, mientras la sorpresa se desvanecía para dar paso a la curiosidad. Ese era Craig, seguía siendo el mismo chico que conocía por años, pero también tenía un aspecto nuevo que quería descubrir. Porque bajo sus dedos había una muestra de que estaban en la misma página, que sentían lo mismo. Y por sobre todo, pensó, tomando la mano del pelinegro y guiándola temblorosamente hacia el palpitante dolor entre sus piernas, confiaba en él.

\- Ah… -suspiró agitado cuando lo sintió sobre su erección, apenas una presión sobre la ropa.

\- ¿Estás bien…? –Craig tenía el aliento cálido, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban y las palabras chocaban entre sus bocas- ¿Te lastimé…?

\- No… -sonrió, agradecido por la preocupación- Es raro… raro bueno. –admitió.

_Rojo._

Labios hinchados.

Mejillas encendidas.

Fuego en el pecho.

Lava entre las piernas.

 _Rojo_.

\- ¿Puedo… -probó Craig- tocarte bajo la ropa?

El corazón se le disparó.

¿Por qué Craig debía ser tan directo? ¿Por qué parecía que nada lo avergonzaba?

Y a pesar de todo asintió, en ese ambiente cálido, extraño, nuevo y seguro porque estaba con él, confiaba en él.

Craig se sentó y se retiró la chaqueta, en el proceso su chullo cayó pero pareció no importarle porque volvió a recostarse de costado, entrelazando sus piernas, mezclándose lo más cerca posible.

\- Pero sin mirar. –se apresuró Tweek, cerrando las manos en el pantalón del pelinegro- No podría con esa presión.

\- Pero… -Craig abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Te la he visto otras veces.

\- ¡Cuando éramos niños! –le recordó y negó con fuerza- Esto es muy vergonzoso.

Las manos de Craig se habían detenido en los botones de su pantalón.

\- Tal vez… -continuó el rubio- ¿Solo por esta vez sin ver?

Su novio sonrió y asintió. Ambos se miraron y en ese momento Tweek descubrió algo que se metió en su pecho para recordarlo por años. Tal vez Craig luciera indiferente pero sus orejas estaban coloradas y se dio cuenta que el chullo solía ocultarlas.

_¿Por eso se empeñaba tanto usarlo…?_

\- ¿Tweek…? –había algo de duda en la voz del pelinegro- ¿Qué…?

Pero no hizo caso, se estiró, con las manos aferradas al borde del pantalón de su novio y con su boca extremadamente cerca de la oreja expuesta sobre el colchón y el cabello negro. Aun sin tocarla pudo sentirla irradiar. No solo eso, al estar así percibió el calor que irradiaba Craig, perfumado con el desodorante corporal y el aroma natural, en un calor húmedo e íntimo que aceleró su corazón y espesó su sangre. Repentinamente no solo sentía curiosidad, sino _necesidad_. Por lamerlo en el borde de su oreja, atrapar el suave lóbulo entre sus dientes, _sentirlo._ Así que lo hizo, con impulso y esa hambre nueva que estaba descubriendo.

 _Escuchar._ Un jadeo de respuesta.

 _Succionar_. Un suspiro alargado.

Las manos de Craig se movieron rápidamente entre los botones de su pantalón, abriéndolos uno por uno, metiendo los dedos con cierta desesperación en el elástico de su ropa interior y desnudándolo parcialmente. Cuando sintió los largos dedos tomar su endurecida erección fue como si el tiempo se congelara y algo en él muriese. Miedos, preocupaciones, pensamientos demasiado largos, emociones tan complejas como pinturas abstractas, todo se desvaneció. Solo quedaron sus sentidos, su respiración escapando en jadeos directo sobre el oído de Craig, su lengua casi saboreando el aroma del chico, sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse en lo más importante. En esa sensación nueva, sorprendente y estimulante, quería pertenecer ahí. Sus dedos fueron más torpes, pero no quiso ser el único disfrutando, abrió el botón duro, bajó el cierre y tuvo que meter la mano en búsqueda del miembro que estaba acomodado contra el muslo de su novio. Pero a pesar de saber qué hallaría, nunca creyó que se estremecería con excitación. Craig era húmedo y cálido entre sus caderas, sus vellos eran suaves bajo su tacto y su miembro tan suave cuando lo encontró que no parecía pertenecer al mismo chico que gimió roncamente hacia el techo de la habitación. Muy lentamente sacó el pene endurecido mientras su novio se quedaba completamente quieto e instintivamente ambos se entrelazaron más, con las piernas liadas y los cuerpos cercanos. Sincronizados se aferraron al otro con una mano, Craig tomándolo del brazo y él aferrándose a la tela de la camiseta ligera que llevaba el pelinegro. Oficialmente habían cruzado algo inevitable que minutos antes lucía increíblemente imposible.

\- _Joder…_ -Craig se arqueó, movió la cadera inquieto- Tweek…

Mil veces había escuchado su nombre, pero nunca en un aliento tan pesado e intenso. El vértigo y deseo se expandió bajo su cuerpo. Agradeció tener los ojos cerrados porque estaba descubriendo lo increíblemente excitante que era escuchar, _complacer_ y tener a Craig. No dijeron nada, ambos movieron sus manos al mismo tiempo, arriba lentamente, abajo en una caída hasta la base. Tweek se escondió en esa pequeña cueva, entre el colchón y el cuello de su novio, Craig apoyó su mejilla sobre él, aprisionándolo en esa cercanía, con la mano bien cerrada en su brazo para que no se alejara.

\- Se… -Tweek jadeó- Se siente diferente…

El índice y pulgar del pelinegro formaban un anillo ajustado que creaba una presión estimulante en su miembro, estirándolo al límite mientras los otros dedos acariciaban suavemente en el resto del viaje.

\- Mejor… -continuó, necesitaba hacer algo con su boca, no sabía qué, pero en ese momento hablar era mejor que rogar- Mucho mejor que cuando lo hago por mi cuenta.

_En ocasiones previas ¿Craig habría pensado en él?_

_¿Craig se tocaría como lo estaba haciendo con él en ese momento?_

\- Si… -el pelinegro jadeo- mucho…

Tweek tenía el agarre firme, era fácil deslizarse sobre el endurecido pene que seguía humedeciéndose, creando un chasquido cuando su mano bajaba hasta la base y se separaba. Le _gustaba_ ese sonido, no podía creer que algo así lo excitase tanto. Su mano aceleró el ritmo, quería escuchar más y su boca se humedeció ante la imagen mental. Su mano cubriendo la punta de esa erección palpitante, liberándola para que dejara que más líquido preseminal cubriera sus dedos.

\- Tweek… -otra vez su nombre en un ruego oscuro- Quiero mirar.

\- ¡N-no! –se ahogó en su propia saliva al esconderse más contra el cuello del chico.

Negó.

Porque él también quería ver, pero si lo hacía ¿Qué iba a detenerlo? Porque algo debía frenarlo. Tocarse estaba bien, se sentía bien. Pero no sabía si el resto de cosas lo serían igual. Su mano fue más rápido y Craig gimió con tanta desesperación que supo que era mejor no mirar. Porque quería más de eso, de este Craig de orejas rojas, de súplicas, humedad, dedos mágicos y caderas que se movían.

 _Movían_ …

Casi parecía que estuviese jodiéndole la mano, si se quedaba quieto los chasquidos seguirían.

\- Acordamos no mirar. –se recordó.

Los dedos de Craig se ajustaron un poco más, se volvieron estrechos, comenzó a jalarle las caderas cuando subía por su miembro y con esa misma destreza a alejarlas cuando bajaba hasta su base. Tan agradable, lo tenía embrujado, tan intenso como estar parado en el borde de un trampolín, con los dedos encogidos.

Porque sabía.

_Sabía…_

Solo debía moverse un poco y se sumergiría inevitablemente.

\- Pero… -Craig parecía protestar por el gusto de hacerlo, para que no fuese la sinfonía de sus jadeos lo que llenara el ambiente.

\- Sin mirar. –sentenció y fue firme.

\- Entones… -el agarre en su camisa se cerró con urgencia- sigue hablando, necesito oírte.

Otra sacudida, gimió de solo oírlo y asintió. Maldita sea. Maldito Craig. Malditas peticiones. Solo lo hacía sentir importante.

\- Me he tocado pensando en ti. –confesó.

Y el pene bajo su agarre se endureció más si era posible. Pero aún más ilógico fue sentirlo como un premio por su revelación.

\- He soñado con tocarte, con besarte más que nunca…

_No podía callarse…_

\- Y yo. –le cortó Craig y sonaba sin aliento- He querido hacer esto por mucho… -jadeó- mucho tiempo.

Le aseguró casi como si supiera que esa era una de sus preocupaciones. El nudo en su interior se desató y se enterró en el cuello del chico, gimió sin recelo. A pesar de la posición su mano no desistió, continuó moviéndose al ritmo de las caderas de Craig, encendido por el chasquido húmedo y la idea de que era él quien podía provocar todo eso.

\- Me encanta… -confesó Tweek y se estremeció- Me…

Y Craig fue más brusco, la mano se ajustó, más rápido, muchísimo más cruel y de alguna manera se corrió sin siquiera sentir el placer escalar, solo explotar sin aliento ni preparación. Tweek solo se derramó sobre él, eléctrico, tembloroso y vertiginoso. Su novio movió la mano, dejó que la palma de la misma masajeara la cabeza adolorida de su miembro mientras se corría.

Se perdió en ese momento eterno.

\- _Tweek_ …

Él se había detenido por culpa del placer, pero las caderas de Craig se habían mantenido aceleradas. El rubio volvió a atenderlo, a apresurar el ritmo y su boca comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio, buscó la vena cálida e hinchada para lamerla y morderla sobre la piel. Su mente estaba despejada de su propio placer, era consciente que su semen se escurría en la mano firmemente cerrada de Craig sobre la punta de su pene, pero eso solo volvía todo ese asunto más real.

 _Chasquidos_ , _gemidos_ , _placer_.

Le gustaba que todo eso que se grababa en su mente.

\- _Tweek…_

Lo mordió, fue más rápido y escuchó fascinado como Craig podía llenar con su voz la habitación.

\- _Tweek…_

Lo sintió bajo su mano, fue un cambio ligero pero que él conocía bien en su propio cuerpo. La tensión previa bajo sus dedos, Tweek se estiró, pegando sus labios al perfil de la oreja de su novio y sonrió con el inesperado poder que implicaba tenerlo bajo su tacto, estimulándolo.

\- Quiero que te corras en mi mano. –pidió.

Craig asintió, demasiado concentrado en mover sus caderas, golpeando el colchón bajo los espasmos del placer. Tweek quiso espiarlo, pero se mantuvo firme bajo las reglas que había impuesto. La idea de que habría otras ocasiones, que serían más intensas, lo hizo salir de su escondite y por lo menos mirar el rostro de su novio.

 _Hermoso_.

El pelinegro siempre había sido atractivo y algo misterioso. Pero con el cabello desordenado y pegado a su frente, el rostro rojo y sus labios separados entre jadeos de placer, lo encontró excesivamente deseable, carnal y alcanzable.

Craig se arqueó, se detuvo bruscamente, jadeó desde la profundidad de su pecho y directo sobre su boca.

 _Espeso_.

Por sus dedos se deslizó el semen cálido, bajando hasta regarse por su muñeca. Y se dio cuenta que era una sensación que le gustaba, tener a Craig, parte de él, sobre sí mismo. Su novio abrió los ojos, luciendo algo sorprendido.

\- Eso… -Craig susurró ronco- Eso…

\- ¿Si…?

El nerviosismo se instaló en su vientre.

¿Había sido raro todo eso?

¿Se había excedido?

\- Eso fue increíble.

La sinceridad desbordante en esa voz tan neutral, que era total contraste con el rostro sobrepasado de sensaciones le dio gracia. Y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios. Craig sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ambos, besándolo apenas, sellando ese momento.

\- Deberíamos limpiarnos. –susurró Tweek.

\- Creo que primero deberíamos soltarnos.

\- Oh… tiene sentido.

No mentiría, fue extraño hacerlo, sentarse dándole la espalda y pasarle la caja de pañuelos desechables como si hubiese cierta privacidad repentina. Pero Craig lo respetó, se quedó en silencio mientras él mismo se limpiaba  y debía usar el gel antibacterial para retirar el líquido que se había secado sobre su piel. Si bien sería mucho más fácil ir al baño a lavarse con simple agua, no se movió. No quería irse de la habitación, temía que si cruzaba esa puerta todo desaparecería. Pero tampoco regreso a ver porque ¿Cómo debía mirarlo? ¿Qué se hacía después de eso?

Craig se movió en la cama, acercándose.

\- ¿Puedo ya mirar? –preguntó acortando más la distancia.

Y había algo de burla ahí. Tweek se levantó de golpe y se subió el pantalón, abrochándose rápidamente los botones antes de girarse. Craig lo miraba con calma, extendiendo la mano en su dirección.

\- ¿Quieres continuar donde nos quedamos? –y señaló el televisor que aún mantenía el juego pausado.

La rutina, la calma, la normalidad.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –preguntó Tweek, tomando su mano.

Pero para su sorpresa, Craig se sentó en el borde de la cama y creo un espacio entre sus piernas, sentándolo ahí. Por primera vez estaba entre los brazos de su novio de esa manera, tan cerca e íntimo. Sin contar unos cuantos abrazos del pasado, eso era mucho más íntimo.

_Correcto. Eso era perfecto._

Craig pasó los brazos por sus costados y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro. El corazón se le acelero pero de forma agradable y se apoyó contra el pecho firme.

\- Eres como un calefactor. –murmuró el pelinegro, retomando una nueva carrera.

La música animada, el menú colorido y Craig estrechándolo con firmeza afectiva.

\- Pues este calefactor va a patear tu trasero en esta ocasión. –aseguró, sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- ¡Si!

\- El que pierda lava los platos de la cena. –sentenció su novio.

\- ¡Hecho!

Y comenzaron otra vez, de vuelta a la rutina pero aun así completamente diferente. Y Tweek se descubrió deseoso por los siguientes cambios.


	2. Jadeos

No podía evitarlo, había cerrado con seguro la puerta de su dormitorio a pesar de estar completamente solo. Sus padres se habían llevado el lavavajillas para que lo reparasen a dos pueblos de distancia dado que era el único lugar con repuestos para la marca que usaban en la cafetería. Él se había quedado a pesar de la sugerencia de su madre, sabía que ella prefería tenerlo cerca, en especial cuando Craig no estaba en South Park. Pero él decidió quedarse, no estaba de humor para un viaje en auto. Su novio se había ido a visitar a su abuela el fin de semana. Así que era un curioso sábado en donde se había quedado completamente solo y hace años que no le pasaba eso.

Aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado semanas atrás. Lo que habían repetido una sola vez más en la cama de Craig antes de ser interrumpidos por la llegada de Tricia con unos amigos. Obviamente la niña no había entrado en la habitación pero el ir y venir de voces por el corredor rompió su pequeña burbuja de íntima decadencia.

Lamentablemente en ese momento sentía que había sido un tonto al no permitirse seguir. No importaba cuántas veces intentaba apartar la idea de su cabeza, le era difícil dejar de pensar en el aliento cálido de Craig contra su cuello mientras gemía copiosamente sin censura alguna. Los recuerdos lo irrumpían abruptamente y en los momentos menos esperados poniéndolo nervioso.  No habían tenido oportunidad para volver a estar solos y ahora Craig estaba lejos. Así que debía resignarse y encargarse él mismo del asunto.

Por suerte no había nadie en casa.

Por fortuna la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

Tweek aun así miró a su alrededor por si veía algo fuera de lo común. En un salto corrió a su ventana y puso las cortinas lo más ajustadas que pudo para que ni un atisbo diminuto pudiese ser espiado desde el exterior. No podía creer que estuviese convirtiéndose en _eso_. Nunca antes había sido su necesidad tan urgente y por lo que tenía entendido las cosas solo iban cuesta abajo. Doce años solo eran el inicio… Tal vez tendría que hacer algo para controlarse.

Tal vez.

No ese día.

No en ese momento.

Otro día pensaría en control.

\- Maldición… -susurró, como si las paredes fuesen a juzgarlo por lo que iba a hacer.

El calor ya se había regado en él, se quitó la camisa abriendo un par de botones superiores para sacársela rápidamente por sobre la cabeza. Los zapatos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones y se quitó los calcetines.

No podía creer su urgencia.

Tweek avanzó hasta su cama y dejó caer sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Sus ojos se movieron con nerviosismo a su alrededor antes de levantar la fina sábana de su cama y meterse en el temporalmente frío capullo que rozó su piel. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos, mientras recogía las piernas y las separaba. Un suspiro largo escapó de sus labios, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre la cara interna de sus piernas e imaginó que eran las frías manos de Craig tentándolo, subiendo la intensidad y urgencia, mientras lo tocaba hasta llegar a los costados de sus caderas hasta acariciar su vientre.

\- Ah… -apretó los ojos, quiso hundirse en el cuello del pelinegro, respirar su aroma hasta emborracharse del mismo.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta su pierna y se aferró ahí, como si necesitara sostenerse de sí mismo. La otra hizo círculos sobre su vientre bajo, cada vez más amplios hasta llegar a su pene erecto que presionaba la finísima sábana hacia arriba. El contacto con el fino vello rubio de ese sector lo estremeció, le hizo recordar cómo había tocado a Craig de la misma manera, pensando lo suave y húmedo que estaba ahí, anhelándolo también a pesar de solo haberse besado, endurecido por la idea de estar excitados. La mano en su pierna se cerró, apretando la cara interna de su muslo y respiró hondo.

\- Maldita sea… -se lamentó, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

No era lo mismo, a pesar de la palpitante necesidad que tenía entre las piernas, su deseo estaba más concentrado en tocar a su novio que en darse placer. Le excitaba más la idea de sentir el endurecido miembro de Craig contra su cadera en insinuante deseo o tan endurecido bajo su mano, que la mismísima posibilidad de tocarse a sí mismo y correrse. Tweek rodó de costado y tomó una de las almohadas extras para meterla bajo las sábanas y ponerla entre sus piernas. No era lo suficientemente firme pero se imaginó a su novio ahí, junto a él, piernas entrecruzadas y enredadas, sintiendo cosquilleos dentro de sí cuando movía sus caderas sobre la firme extremidad. Sus manos le picaron y tuvo que resignarse, tomando su erección con una mano para darse un poco de placer.

\- Craig… -jadeó, arqueándose, quería besarlo, quería enredarse en esa boca cálida y ser tocado por él- Dios…

Deseaba tantas cosas. Quería tocarlo, estrecharse, pedirle que se quitaran la ropa y rozarse completamente desnudos, quería besarlo largo y saber cómo se sentía tocar su pene contra el de su novio, quería besarlo y succionarle la piel, sentir los largos dedos clavados en sus caderas mientras se dejaban llevar. Y ¿La verdad? Quería tomar a Craig del trasero, cerrar su agarre ahí y moverse contra su erección estando tan cerca, oyéndolo tan vívidamente, que pudiese sentir cada gota de líquido preseminal que el pelinegro soltase directamente sobre su erección, mezclándose en una intimidad que parecía imposible. Su mano se cerró con más firmeza, lo que había sido una caricia suave se volvió algo fuerte y desenfrenado, quería imaginarse que así sería estar juntos, demasiado caliente para controlarse, perdidos en la sensación de no saber qué hacer.

\- Maldición… -gimió.

Necesitaba oír a Craig, quería escuchar sus sinceros jadeos justo sobre su boca o directo en su oído, estremeciéndolo. _Necesitaba_ esa parte de su novio, tan directo, malditamente caliente y nada silencioso, quería escuchar ese chasquido húmedo que hacía el pene del pelinegro cuando lo tocaba y ya estaba empapado.

Su celular vibró a su lado y se obligó a abrir los ojos. El nombre de Craig y el anuncio de un mensaje le hicieron sonreír, con su mano libre y bajando la velocidad, vio que era un mensaje de voz.

“ _Todos están viendo uno de esos programas de preguntas y respuestas en el televisor. Me aburro_ ”

 _Esa voz_ ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en ese momento escuchar su monótona voz lo estremeciera? ¿Podría pedirle que dijera su nombre? Solo un mensaje, solo con su nombre. Dios, necesitaba oírlo. Pero respiró hondo, debía contestar, Craig sabía lo rápido que era para responder. Así que se aclaró la garganta, pero no dejó de tocarse. No podía, algo en él bombeó adrenalina pura cuando comenzó a grabar su voz.

\- Me gustaría estar ahí… -lo dijo en un suspiro.

Pero sonó casual ¿Verdad?

Su mano bombeó más duro ¿Se daría cuenta Craig? Jadeó ¿Se percataría que estaba ansioso por retomar lo que habían dejado?

“ _One for the Money_ ” de Escape the Fate sonó casi asustándolo de muerte. Algo culpable se soltó para poder tomar el celular y ver la foto de perfil de su novio. Por un momento pensó lanzar lejos el celular y dejarlo volar, pero se contuvo. Una cosa eran las ideas pecaminosas que pasaban por su mente y otra cosa… ¡Otra cosa era eso! Muy agitado contestó y dejó el altavoz, soltando el aparato a su costado.

Respiró hondo.

¿Escucharía que estaba jadeando?

“ _Hey… ¿Estás bien? Te oí algo…_ ” silencio “ _No sé, preferí llamar para confirmar_ ”

Por todo lo sagrado se aferró a esa venita actoral que Craig decía que tenía.

\- Si, solo… -miró el techo y respiró por la boca para no hacer ruido- No hay nadie en casa.

“ _Yo me escondí en la habitación que estoy usando para dormir, creo que era antes el estudio de mi abuelo, hay un sofá cama y un pequeño baño privado_ ” escuchó ese sonido curioso que Craig hacía como una risa contenida _“Mil veces mejor que el cuarto que le tocó a Tricia_ ”

\- ¿No…? –se aclaró la garganta- ¿No van a notar que desapareciste?

“ _Les dije que iba a llamarte. Mamá dijo que era obvio que te extrañaba y que me tomara mi tiempo. La abuela se enterneció y me dio un billete de veinte dólares_ ”

Tweek sonrió y respiró hondo.

\- Soy tu excusa. –bromeó.

“ _Y mi fuente de ingresos extras_ ”

Cerró los ojos, le hacía bien oírlo.

“ _Además, preferiría estar contigo en este instante_ ”

Abrió los ojos.

\- ¿E-en este momento? –preguntó alarmado, muy consciente de su mano en reposo cerrada sobre su miembro.

“ _Si ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás desnudo_?”

Silencio.

Silencio con sabor a pánico.

“ _¿Estás desnudo?_ ” la voz de Craig sonó ligeramente sorprendido “ _¿Haces nudismo cuando estás solo o…_ ” lo escuchó respirar hondo “ _…interrumpí algo?_ ”

Mentir. Ese era el precioso y preciso momento en que mentir sonaba como gran plan.

\- Lo segundo…

Su erección palpitó, por instinto cerró su mano sobre esta, lo suficiente para hacerle contener el aliento.

“ _Joder…_ ”

Una pausa.

“ _¿Te estás tocando?_ ”

El aparente sonido a un ‘ _Ah-jam_ ’ salió de su garganta sin separar los labios.

“ _Déjame oírte gemir_ ” hubo un ligero atisbo de urgencia ahí, en esa plana voz de aparente desgano.

\- ¿Qué…?

Otra palpitación, sintió su pene enderezarse otra vez, bombeando sangre con más urgencia. Algo en él lo celebró, no quería pasar por escándalos o nerviosismos. No quería pensar. No cuando escuchó a Craig respirar por la boca despacio al inicio y luego con un jadeo largo.

“ _Bebé, quiero oír cómo te das placer_ ”

\- ¿Te… vas a tocar también?

El corazón le latió con fuerza y se acurrucó más cerca del celular, atreviéndose a mover su mano y la electricidad que sintió fue mucho mejor, gimió alto, dejó escapar todo lo que sentía para que Craig supiera cómo lo anhelaba. Si solo podían alcanzarse por medio de sus voces, daría todo en ello para conectarse a la distancia.

“ _Tweek…_ ” jadeos al otro lado de la línea “ _Si…_ ” siseos, Craig debía estar apretando los dientes “ _Nunca se me había puesto así de dura en tan poco tiempo… Joder…_ ”

Gimió, su mano no tuvo piedad. Al otro lado de la línea podía escuchar gemidos ahogados y contenidos.

\- Eres tan ruidoso cuando se trata de esto… -Tweek se frotó contra la almohada entre sus piernas, cerró los ojos e imaginó que tenía a su novio así de cerca- Me excita mucho escucharte. –confesó.

Craig gimió directo contra el teléfono, largo, jadeante y carente de aire. Esa desesperación lo atravesó, retiró la sábana de un golpe y se puso boca arriba, volvió a recoger las piernas y con su mano libre dejó en su pecho el celular, escuchando tan cerca cómo podía la voz de Craig a su oído.

“ _Tweek… quiero…_ ”

\- Dime. –respondió veloz, quería encenderlo tanto como él ya lo estaba con solo oírlo.

Sus propias caderas se movían sin misericordia, su mano no era nada gentil entorno a su miembro urgente.

“ _Chupa tus dedos, quiero oírte lamiendo, succionando, jadeando en ellos_ ”

Eso le hizo abrir los ojos y observó su mano libre. Pero no lo cuestionó ¿Eso era lo que quería Craig?

“ _Tweek…_ ”

Ese jadeo atravesando su nombre partió toda duda en él. Dos dedos se apoyaron contra sus labios y los dejó entrar, acariciando su lengua hasta estar cómodo con la invasión y cerró la boca por instinto. Cálido y tan extraño era sentir un calor húmedo que venía de su propia boca, su lengua jugueteó entre sus dedos y gimió contenido.

“ _Oh… si… así…_ ”

Eso lo puso al borde. No tuvo que hacer más pruebas, succionó sus dedos, dejó que su otra mano fuese más rápido, que lo empujara a placer intenso, rápido. Craig gimió más alto y él se escuchó contenido, obviamente amortiguado y sumergido por ese nuevo escenario. Sus ojos se cerraron, su miembro palpitó y sus oídos se llenaron de esos jadeos que tanto le gustaban.

“ _Quisiera estar ahí… mirarte_ ”

Gimió dolorosamente. Craig no podía verlo, pero asintió con fuerza, presa del placer y perdido en sudor y deseo, solo quería seguir sintiendo.

“ _Quisiera… ah… tocarte_ ”

Sus caderas se ondearon, quiso rozarse contra él, con desesperación y desenfreno. Gimió otra vez en una afirmación callada. Succionó sus dedos, encontró que la idea de hacerlo así era excitante. La boca ocupada y su miembro bien atendido. La voz de Craig envolviéndolo y él dejándose llevar.

“ _Tweek…_ ”

Sacó sus dedos, sonó como una pequeña explosión húmeda y gimió con fuerza.

\- Voy a correrme… -confesó- Craig… -escondió el rostro en la almohada, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo- Esto es malo… Craig… -lo llamó, lo necesitaba, quería que estuviese con él- Ah… Craig… casi…

“ _Ah… maldición… Tweek… Joder… Yo…_ ” y su habitación se llenó de un potente jadeo doloroso y prolongado.

Él se apresuró, fue intenso y rápido, desenfrenado por el placer. Los dedos cubiertos de su saliva se cerraron en la cara interna de su muslo, se sostuvo ahí y gimió libremente, tan alto que retumbó en toda su habitación. Sus uñas se clavaron ligeramente en su piel, estremeciéndolo, pero él fue consciente de como su vientre recibía el cálido semen, espeso por los segundos que se mantuviese en esa temperatura. Muy torpemente tomó un pañuelo de papel y se limpió, detestaba cuando el esperma se volvía más líquido y se corría por su piel hasta las sábanas.

“ _Dios…_ ” Craig jadeó “ _Manché todo…_ ”

Una risa escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

\- Te tocará lavar a mano el desorden. –respiró hondo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios- Es buena práctica.

“ _¿Práctica…?_ ” parecía que Craig había corrido un maratón.

\- Para Amo de Casa. –jugó- Yo tengo trabajo asegurado.

“ _No suena mal pasarme en la casa sin preocupaciones. Aburrido y tranquilo, como me gusta_ ”

Solo Craig podía sonar tan indiferente ante su broma.

“ _Además, este desorden es tu culpa, me tientas al mal_ ”

\- Pensé que tú eras el problemático de los dos.

“ _No, te conozco, tú lo tienes mejor oculto…_ ” una pausa “ _Solo sacas tu lado demoniaco para mí_ ”

Otra risa contenida.

\- Idiota.

“ _Muero por verte…_ ” contratacó Craig.

Tweek sonrió, era curioso como la voz de su novio podía ser tan plana a pesar de confesar algo tan intenso que lo llenó de un calor hormigueante.

\- Cuando vuelvas… -abrió los ojos, fuera del calor le era difícil ser osado- ¿Quieres…?

“ _¿Vendrás a dormir?_ ”

\- Sabes que no… -sintió su rostro sonrojarse- No podemos cuando está tu familia.

“ _¿Tweek…_?”

\- ¿Si…?

“ _Se eso. Solo quiero estar contigo_ ”

El celular casi se le cayó al suelo cuando se sentó de golpe y soltó algo muy similar a un chillido. La risa nasal de Craig lo hizo fulminar con la mirada el aparato que no tenía culpa de nada.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!

“ _Me adoras_ ”

Tonto Craig.

Estúpido Craig.

¿Por qué tenía razón?

“ _Debo irme, bebé. Voy a limpiar todo antes de que me atrapen_ ”

\- Espero que te descubran. –murmuró bastante indignado.

“ _Está bien, si eso pasa diré que estuve teniendo sexo telefónico con mi novio._ ”

\- ¡No! –gritó desesperado.

“ _Bromeo. Bromeo. Nos vemos_ ”

La llamada se cortó y él se dejó caer sobre sus espaldas. A pesar de la frustración una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Amaba oír a Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Si, nadie pidió esto. Pero igual lo quería escribir ¡Venga! Un solo sentido estimulado por el otro y el resto “por sus propia cuenta” es interesante de trabajar. 
> 
> ¿Qué les gustaría leer después? Hagan sus pedidos, den sus sugerencias y detallen sus ideas que les gustaría leer escrito por sus servidora. En este rincón de letras, una está para selectivamente serviles.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	3. Territorio

\- Oh, por favor… -Red se apoyó contra la pared metálica y sonrió de manera astuta- No te cuesta nada hacerlo.

Craig enmarcó una ceja y se concentró en el interior de su casillero ¿Sería buena idea tomar sus apuntes para Biología ahora o esperar a momento entre clases?

\- Solo te pido que se lo sugieras. –continuó la chica, picándolo ligeramente en el brazo para llamar su atención- Todos saldrían ganando.

\- No sabes cuándo desistir ¿Verdad?

La miró, porque llevaba parada ahí casi diez minutos, lo cual era un total record. La mayoría de las personas desistían cuando él las trataba con indiferencia. Pero Red seguía pacientemente tranquila a su lado y debía darle un poco de crédito por ello.

\- No estoy pidiendo nada malo. –ella deslizó los dedos por las hebras de cabello rojo atrás de su nuca para que se abrieran como un abanico de intenso carmesí- Tú también vas a obtener un pedazo del premio, posiblemente el más grande. –continuó, con una sonrisa astuta y el brillo pícaro alcanzando sus ojos enmarcados en largas pestañas.

\- Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo ¿Verdad?

\- ¿El qué? –preguntó Red visiblemente confundida.

\- Mover tu cabello o los gestos coquetos. –explicó Craig con indiferencia.

\- No estoy tratando de seducirte. –aseguró ella sin atisbo de molestia, casi lucía entretenida por la forma frontal en que estaba hablándole- Solo intento ser simpática para que te empatices con mi noble causa.

No era la primera vez, pero Craig se preguntó si a los catorce años eso llegaba a pasar, que la línea entre coqueteo, seducción y simpatía se borraba fácilmente. Desde un punto de vista muy objetivo, Red era la chica más atractiva del salón porque tenía ese aire de astucia y cinismo que rompía muy bien con los moldes angelicales o guerreros del resto de chicas. Pero Red llevaba años siendo consciente de su poder en el sexo opuesto y aun así no la veía usarlo en exceso. Algunos compañeros comentaban que Red era lo más parecido a la contraparte de Craig, la chica genial con tintes de peligro y vértigo que muchos solo soñaría poder tener. Así que él era consciente que algunas personas sedientas de chisme estaban espiando su interacción desde la cercanía.

Aunque no le importaba.

\- Tengo una duda. –Craig decidió ser directo, cerró su casillero y guardó las cosas que había tomado en su mochila.

\- Bien, ese es un progreso. –la chica se inclinó ligeramente y terminó apoyando el peso en un pie para arreglarse uno de los botines que estaba usando para resaltar sus largas piernas enfundadas en negro- Dispara. –animó.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tweek directamente?

Ella levantó la cabeza como un resorte y tuvo que admitir que fue gracioso como pasó de una pose de perfecta modelo a una torpe chica que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y aferrándose a su brazo para no estrellar la cara en el suelo.

\- Porque ya le dijo que no a los otros. –ella murmuró, mirando alrededor como si fuese algo increíblemente confidencial.

Tweek no le había contado sobre ello…

\- Y soy la única con el coraje para hablarte sin ponerme nerviosa o intimidada. Así que decidí hacer el intento. –Red se paró correctamente y se cruzó de brazos- Él sería perfecto.

\- No lo sé…

Red no tomaba prisioneros, lo agarró de los bordes de la chaqueta y lo zarandeó ligeramente al compás de cada sílaba.

\- Ves-tua-rio-i-li-mi-ta-do.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tentándolo.

\- Tweek es otro cuando está en escenario, -siguió Red, casi hechizante- sea cantando o tocando el piano, es increíble. –continuó, notando que se lo estaba ganando- Él tiene un espíritu artístico que debe ser explotado ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió el viernes pasado?

Craig sintió escalofríos al hacer memoria. El equipo de básquet había ganado un importante partido y Token se había animado a ofrecer su casa para comer algunas pizzas, pero la celebración poco a poco se salió de control, en algún punto había aparecido botellas de licor y antes de darse cuenta Tweek fue retado a recitar algo en frente de todos. Para sorpresa de cada invitado no solo lo hizo bien, su novio se había metido en el papel y dejó a varias personas sin aliento cuando apasionadamente recitó una declaración de amor al aire. En el último segundo Tweek lo había mirado y él sintió su boca abrirse con sorpresa y solo su chullo ocultó sus orejas rojas. El rubio no dejaba de sorprenderle después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿No quieres ver más cosas así? –preguntó Red, había dejado de zarandearlo pero lo tenía firmemente agarrado de la chaqueta-  El Club de Teatro tiene suficientes fondos, solo imagínalo, chaquetas de cuero, pantalones vaqueros, antifaces… -se acercó más, tuvo que pararse un poco en la punta de sus pies para susurrarle cerca del oído- y la ropa que tú quieras ponerle. Lo prometo.

Craig bajó la mirada hacia la chica y notó que hablaba en serio. La cantidad de insanas ideas que se aglomeraron en su cabeza le hicieron sonreí ligeramente, disfrutando el panorama.

\- Hola.

La voz firme de Tweek lo sorprendió, tenía ese atisbo de ligera molestia que podía ser fácilmente el inicio de una pelea si no procedía con cuidado. Lo cual era sorprendente porque hasta donde recordaba no se le había escapado ninguna estupidez.

\- Hola Twinkie. –saludó Red, girando todo su cuerpo en dirección al chico- Como te lo prometí. –señaló a Craig- Sano y salvo.

\- ¿Eh? –el pelinegro parpadeó extrañado.

Tweek esbozó una ligera sonrisa y asintió, pero él lo conocía, era un gesto educado, no sincero.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó en su lugar el rubio, tomándolo de la mano.

\- Aun tenemos quince minutos hasta la siguiente clase. –comentó Red, ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Lo sé, pero debemos pasar por otro lugar antes. –explicó Tweek.

¿En serio? Craig intentó hacer memoria, pero nada se le vino a la cabeza. Aunque eso al parecer no importó porque su novio lo jaló por el pasillo a buen ritmo hasta alejarlo de los casilleros. Eso era definitivamente extraño, pero se dejó hacer. Tal vez si se había olvidado algo, como las copias de alguna clase o a Tweek se le había quedado algo en el laboratorio de la clase anterior.

\- ¿Qué…?

¿Los baños?

Tweek no respondió. Nunca habían ido juntos al baño. Sin contar las ocasiones que estaban manteniendo una conversación después de comer e iban a lavarse las manos junto con sus amigos, nunca había surgido la situación de escoltarse uno al otro hacia el retrete. Pero Tweek lucía determinado, tenía esa mirada de pura decisión en sus ojos. El rubio observó alrededor, confirmando que no había nadie en el lugar y se aproximó al cubículo que estaba hasta el final. Antes de que Craig pudiese procesar lo que ocurría, se vio empujado al interior y estampado contra la puerta cuando esta se cerró. En el pequeño espacio Tweek se estiró y lo besó profundamente. No tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco necesitaba pensar. El hambre que demostraba su novio era peligrosa, los labios de Tweek parecían dispuestos a arrancarle pedazos por la forma en que succionaban su boca, sin contar esa lengua avariciosa que se enredaba con la suya y acariciaba su paladar hasta debilitarle las rodillas.

\- No hagas ruido. –murmuró Tweek contra sus labios, llevaba una sonrisa peligrosa que calentó sus venas, había algo de enojo ahí que solo lo hizo más atractivo.

Craig tuvo que cubrirse la boca cuando sintió como el rubio lamía su cuello, justo sobre el costado hasta enredarse en el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo ahí. Sus sentidos se expandieron de forma dolorosa, sus oídos atentos a su entorno sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien, su piel se sintió mucho más sensible y cálida, podía oler a Tweek como si hubiese enterrado su nariz en la salvaje melena del chico de la forma que tanto le gustaba y su lengua seguía con el adictivo sabor del interior de la boca de su novio. Nunca hubiese imaginado que algo así ocurriría, que se encerrarían en el baño para una sesión de besos intensos antes de clases, pero definitivamente no se quejaba.

Pero Tweek lo volvió a sorprender.

\- Muy callado. –le recordó el rubio, con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos antes de besarlo suavemente- Quiero darte un pequeño recordatorio.

Y antes de poder preguntar qué necesitaba mantener en mente, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y con maestría abrió el botón de sus jeans, bajó el cierre y deslizó la prenda hasta sus rodillas. Craig observó con sorpresa esas esmeraldas llenas de picardía que no dejaban de mirarlo mientras los dedos de Tweek bajaban lo justo de la parte frontal de su ropa interior para liberar su miembro que se había endurecido en el segundo en que el rubio lo había besado. Así de mal estaba cuando se trataba de Tweek tomando la iniciativa. El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando otra sorpresa llegó.

\- Joder… -cubrió mejor su boca rápidamente para ahogar un doloroso gemido.

Húmedo, cálido, un rastro de saliva desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta. Tweek lo miró, a sus pies, con los labios tan cerca de su miembro que ahora apuntaba hacia el cielo y donde la respiración del chico erizaba su piel. Tweek estaba ahí, de rodillas, descansando el peso sobre los talones, pero lucía como una divinidad, empoderado de todas las jugadas y teniéndolo a él a su merced. Eso era nuevo. No solo el hacerlo en el baño, esa era la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos hacía eso. Y no iba a negar que llevaba muchísimo tiempo fantaseando con meter su pene en la jugosa boca de su novio hasta correrse ahí sin restricción alguna. Pero parecía que la realidad sería increíblemente atronadora.

\- Silencio. –le regañó Tweek, muy divertido con el poder que tenía sobre él- No queremos ser atrapados.

Y lo dijo así, como si fuese un juego. Sin rastro de nervios, parecía que estaba tan encendido como él de hacer algo así en un lugar donde podían ser atrapados. Tweek no perdió tiempo, miró su miembro con curiosidad y fascinación en partes iguales, antes de darle otra larga lamida y enredar la lengua justo en la punta. Ambos se miraron, él conteniendo el alma en su boca y el chico sonriendo con orgullo. Pero con otro gesto de sorpresa este se estiró, fue por la cabeza de su pene y lo metió en la cálida boca, presionando con la lengua para apretarlo contra el paladar. Craig tuvo que morderse la parte carnosa de su palma para no gemir a todo pulmón.

 _Joder_ …

Eso era mil veces mejor que cualquier fantasía vivida. Tan cálido, tan húmedo y esa lengua de textura divina tocando su parte más sensible en semicírculos. Tweek se separó y abrió la boca para que mirara el líquido preseminal en su rosada lengua antes de tragarlo y relamerse los labios. _Pecado._ Craig lo tomó del rostro para admirar las mejillas rojas, los labios ligeramente hinchados y toda esa travesura en los ojos de su novio, pero también lo hizo porque necesitaba detenerlo ligeramente dado sentía que podía correrse con algo tan simple. Al ser su primera vez en esa infernal boca, su cuerpo estaba más encendido que en una sesión regular.

\- ¿Te pone duro esto? –murmuró Tweek de forma juguetona.

Él asintió, no creía poder recordar como formar palabras complejas sin comenzar a jadear desesperadamente.

\- ¿Te pongo duro yo…?

_Joder ¡Si!_

En ese momento más que nunca, tenía un pequeño demonio bendiciéndole con sus atenciones, estaba dispuesto a caer de rodillas ahí mismo y devorarlo también.

\- Dilo. –ordenó Tweek- Dilo ahora que no hay nadie.

Y capturó uno de sus testículos en el interior de su boca, lo succionó, lamió y lo llevó a un vertiginoso placer cuando fue por el otro. La imagen de su miembro cubriendo parcialmente el espectáculo era demasiado, si era posible correrse por solo mirar, él estaba por descubrirlo y no quería. Necesitaba más, quería hundirse en esa boca y saber cómo se sentía realmente estar ahí, qué ruidos haría al moverse y como luciría Tweek haciéndolo. Lo necesitaba, aun si le costaba la cordura.

El rubio se separó otra vez y produjo un chasquido húmedo muy tentador.

\- Dilo.

\- Solo tú. –juró Craig y no mentía, ni siquiera registraba al resto de personas de la forma en que lo hacía con Tweek, con quien era consciente de los más absurdos y finos detalles- Joder, Tweek, únicamente tú.

Recibió su premio, las manos del rubio lo tomaron de la cadera, masajeándole con los pulgares en el espacio sensible junto a los huesos prominentes de su cadera. Craig contuvo el aliento con fuerza cuando sintió que todo lo que había deseado se derretía en ese instante. La boca de Tweek lo recibió magistralmente, se hundió hasta el fondo en el primer intento, sintió los delicados dientes apenas acariciarlo en la base cuando los labios de su novio se cerraron en la base de su erección. Él pudo jurar que estuvo a punto de sacarse un pedazo de la mano cuando tuvo que contener sus jadeos. Eso era otro nivel, podía sentir su pene derretirse ahí mismo y casi perdió la compostura cuando Tweek lo succionó y tragó ligeramente, creando un tipo de vacío ajustado y sensible justo en su punta. No tenía idea de cómo podía hacerlo tan bien si era la primera vez para ambos, pero eso era increíble. Su respiración se volvió pesada y descansó su cabeza contra la puerta del cubículo.

Tweek comenzó a moverse despacio, mirándolo, dejando a la vista su pene húmedo, entremezclado por saliva y líquido preseminal antes de desaparecerlo del todo con un gesto tan lascivo y perfecto que supo en ese momento que nunca tendría suficiente de ese infernal rubio con apariencia tan inocente y angelical frente al público.

La puerta principal se abrió.

Ambos se detuvieron. Tweek no lo sacó de su boca. Él agradeció parcialmente la tortura.

Unos pasos se aproximaron.

\- Los vampiros nos extendieron una invitación a su fiesta.

Tweek lo miró con curiosidad. Él se encogió de hombros, sabía que esa voz era del gótico pelirrojo, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse su nombre.

\- Imposible…

Esa era la voz del ¿Líder del grupo? O como fuese, el chico con el cabello rizado.

Tweek se separó de su miembro y lo hizo estremecerse. Quiso maldecir y algo en su mirada tuvo que delatarlo porque el rubio se relamió los labios en silencio, tentándolo.

\- Va a ser en una casa abandonada.

\- Imposible.

\- Conformistas. Lo hacen por moda.

¿No podían irse? El agua corría en los lavábamos ¿Cuánto podían tardar en usarlos…?

La mano de Tweek se entrelazó con su mano derecha, tomándolo por sorpresa. Muy despacio su novio guio el agarre hasta su nuca y cabello. El mismo Tweek le enseñó cómo apretar la melena rubia, hacerlo de forma firme, pero sin lastimarlo.

_Imposible…_

El chico abrió la boca y volvió a devorarlo. Craig contuvo el aliento, notó la diversión traviesa y oscura en el chico. Eso era peligroso, demasiado arriesgado. Pero principalmente increíblemente excitante.

\- ¿Vamos a ir…?

Craig se enterró en la boca del rubio, fue hasta el fondo y comenzó a penetrarlo, mantuvo una mordida firme en su mano, mientras que con la otra guiaba su pene dentro de la estrecha boca, se hundía, sentía la succión que aceleraba su pulso y la presión perfecta en la base gracias a los labios de su novio. Eso era el glorioso Cielo. Eso era el maldito Infierno.

_No podía parar. No quería parar._

Un gruñido profundo escapó de su boca sin poder contenerlo, eso era la cosa más excitante y deliciosa que había sentido en su vida.

\- ¿Oíste eso…?

Tweek intensificó sus movimientos, él pudo jurar que su boca se apretó mucho más o tal vez su pene en endureció al saber lo cerca que estaban del peligro.

\- No debió ser nada…

El rubio contuvo una risa, lo sintió en toda la extensión de su miembro y se enterró en toda su boca para callarlo, sintió la profundidad de la garganta que lo tragaba. No se contuvo, envió al demonio todo, a los chicos góticos, al peligro y a lo poco que le quedaba de decencia. Craig estrelló sus caderas, se movió hasta joder esa boca infernal, lo hizo con fuerza, fascinado por la manera lujuriosa en que los ojos de Tweek se oscurecían más y lo animaban con las manos en sus caderas a seguir de esa manera. Ese chico era su perdición, lo supo cuando todo su cuerpo tembló y se corrió directamente en su interior sin poder avisarle. Pero Tweek tragó, cerró los ojos con un gesto de gusto y bebió de él, relamió su punta sensible hasta casi hacerlo gemir agónicamente.

\- ¿Acaso…?

\- Viejo… Mejor vámonos. Eso suena a problemas.

\- Si, algo raro está pasando.

Su audiencia se fue y a él pudo importarle poco o nada. Una parte de su mente le dijo que ese par de chicos sabían lo que había ocurrido ahí. Pero no le importó. Porque toda su atención estaba en como Tweek liberaba su miembro y lo lamía hasta dejarlo limpio.

\- Joder… -jadeó.

\- Deberíamos irnos, podrían llamar a un profesor. –fue la respuesta de Tweek al levantarse y buscar un poco de papel para limpiarle el exceso de saliva.

Craig asintió, seguía con la mente embotada con lo que había pasado. Sus piernas temblaban y pudo notar que eso también estaba en sus dedos ligeramente acalambrados. En realidad, el rubio tuvo que vestirlo porque él apenas podía cerrar sus manos sobre la cintura de su novio sin parecer que había perdido la consciencia.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Leí algunos consejos en internet. –respondió Tweek- Practiqué…

La idea de que se estuviese preparando para ello solo lo hizo sentirse más condenado a ese chico que era una caja de sorpresas.

\- No pensé que te gustara arriesgarte así. –comentó Craig cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y quitarse de la puerta para que ambos salieran.

\- Yo tampoco pensé que fuese así de… -el rubio se encogió de hombros, dejando que la frase se respondiera con el ambiente del lugar.

Craig asintió: excitante, emocionante, una locura, increíble.

Ambos avanzaron a los lavamanos, él tuvo que quitarse su chullo y dejar que el agua despejara su cara un poco. Tweek lucía realmente fresco, como si nada del otro mundo hubiese pasado, pero aun así dio unas bocanadas de agua para limpiarse.

\- ¿Y…? –comenzó el rubio.

Él lo miró.

\- ¿Qué estaba diciéndote Red tan cerca…? –preguntó su novio, observándolo a través del espejo.

¿Acaso…?

Craig enmarcó una ceja, intrigado.

\- Si… -admitió Tweek.

 _Celos_.

Todo eso había sido una muestra de dominio por parte del rubio ¿Quién lo diría…?

¿Quién diría que le gustaría la forma en que su novio lo celaba?

Pero aun así lo encontró divertido.

\- Me estaba rogando para que te unieras al Club de Teatro. Al parecer creía que si yo te lo decía lograría convencerte.

La cara de Tweek le hizo reírse, como si por fin uniese los puntos y notase que aquello que tal vez lucía terrorífico era algo totalmente inofensivo.

\- Me estaba tentando con que tendrías muchos trajes para usar. –continuó, solo porque era un maldito bastardo al final del día y amaba la cara que estaba poniendo su chico.

Tweek enterró las manos en su rostro y negó con fuerza.

\- No puede ser… -lamentó el rubio.

El timbre de inicio de clases fue lo único que evitó que rompiese en risa.

\- Es que Red y tú se ven tan bien juntos… -explicó Tweek cuando salieron del baño y se unieron al rio de gente- Sin contexto,  cualquiera creería que son una pareja tan genial… -hizo un gesto raro, como si mordiera sus palabras- Yo sé que ella no te gusta pero… es tonto, lo sé, confío en ti y no creo que Red sea mala… pero tú sabes… ¿Podría…? No sé… -un chillido ahogado escapó de la boca frustrada- Las cosas se podrían dar.

Otra vez era el Tweek de siempre, con las manos nerviosas, la mirada evasiva, las ideas paranoicas.

\- Hey… -Craig lo detuvo y lo empujó hasta uno de los casilleros más próximo y se cernió sobre el chico mientras lo tomaba del mentón- Por si no te queda claro, estoy loco por ti. –le recordó justo antes de besarlo profundamente.

Y supo que a Tweek le gustó eso, porque lo rodeó con los brazos y se apretó contra su cuerpo, dejando perfectamente en claro a todas esas personas que en realidad no debía importarles su vida personal que estaban juntos. Pero cualquier excusa que tuviese para tener al rubio así, Craig la tomaría.

Además, esperaba que más escenas como la del baño se repitieran. Él también necesitaba investigar profundamente en el internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Hay esta idea que apoyo de que Red es más popular que Bebe y Wendy porque se la ve siendo seguida por varios chicos y cuando Clyde creyó que era el más atractivo fue a la primera a quien le pidió salir. Me encanta Red, creo que sería una buena amiga para Craig, igual que Wendy para Tweek.  
> Ideas que dejo caer de fondo.  
> Como que Mike invitó a los góticos por Pete.  
> Me encantó escribir sobre un Tweek celoso pero que tomara cartas en el asunto.  
> ¿Sugerencias, ideas o escenarios que les gustaría leer en los siguientes capítulos?  
> ¡Nos leemos!  
> Nocturna4


	4. Confianza

La piel de Tweek estaba húmeda, el aroma al jabón perfumado que usaba su novio estaba impregnándose sobre él, marcándolo de formas sutiles. El cuerpo del rubio serpenteó sobre su regazo, se movió como sabía que lo volvería loco, restregándose justo sobre sus caderas, creando fricción para ambos cuerpos desnudos. Tweek lo besaba con demasiado ímpetu, parecía dispuesto a ahogarlo en el proceso. Labios fieros, lengua venenosa, el pelinegro se estaba embriagando en esa sensación. Sus manos acariciaron la esbelta espalda, bajaron hacia el suave trasero y lo agarró ahí, con firmeza para recordarle su presencia, pero sin realmente hacerle daño. Tweek gimió contra su boca, lo sintió más caliente y podría jurar que lo que quedaba de humedad en su piel debía estarse evaporando.

Craig bajó sus labios, se separó y besó el cuello alargado, rozó con sus dientes muy cerca de la clavícula y succionó sobre el delicado hueso. Tweek jadeó, se removió y él lo aferró sin intensión de soltarlo. Las manos de su novio estaban en su vientre y pecho, lo estaba tocando con la punta de los dedos, presionándose contra él. Sin soltarlo giró para recostar a Tweek sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

Salvaje, incivilizado, jadeante, desordenado, caliente, erótico.

_Suyo…_

Tweek se arqueó, sus caderas exponiendo el miembro erecto, la figura suave. No importaba cuantas veces lo mirase, siempre terminaba fascinado por la atracción que ejercía el rubio sobre él, era su propia estrella, un radiante sol que lo hacía orbitar al peligro, a incinerarse sin duda por unos segundos de glorioso placer. Pero por fortuna nunca se trataba de solo eso, podían dedicarse gustosas horas a devorarse uno al otro. Craig se inclinó, mordió el vientre suave y escuchando reír a su novio. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mirándolo desde su posición, lamió la piel, sintió contra su pecho el verdadero lugar que palpitaba por su boca, pero se quedó ahí, en el abdomen suave y lampiño. Lo mordió bajo el ombligo, succionó la piel y lo tomó de las caderas inquietas para que dejara de moverse. Tweek jadeó, se estremeció y lentamente estiró sus manos para aferrarse a la cabecera de la cama, exponiéndose por completo. Él adoraba su cuerpo suave, lo natural que era su novio, disfrutaba abrazarlo por atrás y apretarlo contra su cuerpo para sentir su vientre suave, le encantaba tenerlo sobre su regazo y acariciar sus muslos. No solo eso, se recordó y descendió, mordiendo la cara interna de una de esas piernas. También amaba la resistencia de su novio, que no fuese una delicada flor. Tweek gimió, era muy sensible cerca de sus caderas, podía volverlo loco dándole pequeñas lamidas, perfilando el hueso de las mismas hasta el punto de la súplica.

El rubio lo tocó con una de sus manos, acariciándolo sobre su cabello, metiendo los dedos entre las hebras del mismo. Craig le dio otra lamida, lo observó desde su posición, fascinado por lo relajado y suavemente excitado que lucía Tweek. Lo mordió, atrapó el muslo del chico y succionó su piel suave. Tan suave. El rubio se arqueó, volvió a aferrarse a la cabecera y respiró de forma agitada. Otra mordida, mucho más cerca de la unión del muslo con la cadera, Tweek gimió de esa forma que tanto lo excitaba, era una mezcla entre anhelo por más y desesperación. Fue por el otro muslo, dejó más marcas rojizas, perfectos círculos húmedos que dejaban a su novio completamente agitado. Lo guio para que recogiera las piernas y lo besó sobre las rodillas cuando confirmó que estaban firmemente plantadas.

Él se puso en el espacio entre ambos y no tardó en sentir como Tweek lo acariciaba con sus muslos, tenía ese curioso gusto de frotarse contra él desde que había ingresado al equipo de natación. El entrenador les hacía rasurarse todo el cuerpo, sin contar cejas o cabello no podía haber un vello fuera de lugar, porque al parecer ayudaba a moverse más rápido en el agua. Craig había adoptado la rutina, aunque no existía una investigación concluyente al respecto. Pero Tweek gustaba tocarlo así, brazos lizos, piernas suaves y debía admitir que era mucho mejor no tener vello cuando el rubio lo tragaba en esa garganta profunda que tenía. Él en cambio prefería lo natural que era Tweek, limpio, pero sin productos en el cabello para tener su melena peinada, sin músculos por entrenamiento y sin dietas que a veces él debía seguir para conseguir lo que fuese que su entrenador creyera que le faltaba.

Volvió a esos labios, jadeó cuando sus miembros quedaron prisioneros entre ambos y Tweek se onduló para él, creando pequeñas caricias que simulaban una tortura deliciosa. Lo besó con devoción, estaba ciegamente enamorado de él y no quería parecer un cliché diciéndoselo en voz alta justo en ese momento crucial. Pero en momentos así se sentía el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, él debía llevar la responsabilidad de cuidar el cuerpo de Tweek y si él fallaba podría lastimarlo. No deseaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –murmuró contra su boca, acarició el perfil de su rostro cuando la mirada esmeralda lo observó con diversión.

\- Es tu turno de tomar control en la primera vez de algo. –le recordó Tweek, aunque estaba temblando ligeramente- Lo que hagas, lo haré mejor para ti. –bromeó en una lucha para relajar el asunto.

Y funcionó, se rio inevitablemente, enmarcando una ceja ante la incredulidad del asunto. Pero Tweek tenía razón, había sido el rubio quien dio el primer paso para pasar de simples encuentros de masturbación, a incluir el sexo oral, había sido Tweek quien tomó el valor para hablar sobre intentar la estimularse analmente. Y que el universo bendijera a su novio, si había creído que correrse en esa boca pecaminosa había sido alucinante, el atronador orgasmo múltiple lo había dejado aturdido. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué algo tan poderoso y sensible estaba en un ligeramente de problemático acceso. Pero definitivamente valía la pena. Ambos habían experimentado mutuamente, se habían dedicado a ver qué disfrutaba el otro y cómo darse placer mutuamente. Siempre a su propio ritmo, con pequeñas travesuras, algo de diversión entre ambos y dando cada paso a la par. Pero era verdad que Tweek era el creativo de los dos, el que no solo se quedaba en la fantasía demasiado tiempo, él buscaba la acción.

Además, estaba la parte lógica del asunto. Y si, la gente se obsesionaba con el tamaño, en especial cuando se trataba del órgano genital masculino. Pero considerando el asunto, para ambos sería más fácil dar el paso de _fácil_ , el pene largo de Craig, a _difícil_ , la base ancha en de la erección de Tweek. Él necesitaría más preparación, más cuidado y sería mejor que tuviese el conocimiento para dárselo a Tweek cuando el momento se diese. Pero aun así estaba nervioso, no quería dañar a su novio, en el porno lucía fácil, pero en el material yaoi que las chicas asiáticas siempre les daban sin importar que ellos se negasen, parecía que el receptor podía sufrir. Pero en las investigaciones serias se demostraba que el sexo anal requería preparación, limpieza, protección y lubricación, que no se trataba de dolor y que muchos mitos se perpetuaban ante el desconocimiento.

\- Ya estás sobre-pensándolo. –acusó Tweek, tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirase- Si quieres podemos detenernos. Pero preferiría que te centraras en nosotros, en el ahora.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era interesante como podían cambiar de papeles. Porque él también necesitaba ser tranquilizado, no de las emociones, sino por la velocidad de sus ideas.

\- Solo…

\- Ven… -Tweek lo empujó para cambiar de posición, terminando sobre él- Te ayudaré.

Craig observó la figura de su pareja, la manera en que descendía para besar su cuello e ir bajando para lamer uno de sus pezones. Suspiró, las ideas quedaron de lado, su cerebro se aniquiló y se centró en ambos, como debía ser. Tweek con su cuerpo caliente, arrodillado entre sus piernas y moviendo las caderas de forma tentativa mientras mantenía la boca ocupada, turnándose con avaricioso poder entre sus pezones, mordiéndolo con sus afilados caninos, estirándolo con sus labios en presiones jugosas. Sus manos acariciaron el torso del rubio, bajó por su cuerpo hasta abrazarlo y se sentó, volviendo a tener al chico sobre su regazo.

\- Eres travieso. –acusó con una sonrisa- Se supone que estoy en control de esto y te escabulles. –lo tomó del mentón, notando la sonrisa juguetona en los labios del rubio- Tal vez la próxima vez deba amarrarte.

\- Tal vez deberías… -murmuró Tweek, dándole una pequeña lamida sobre la boca- Me gusta tocarte.

\- Y a mí escucharte. –señaló la cama- Déjame ver cómo te preparaste.

\- ¿Me estás ordenando, Tucker? –jugó el chico.

\- En verdad te debería encadenar ahora mismo…

Tweek se inclinó sobre su oído y le susurró tan cerca que parecía estarlo besando.

\- Promesas, simples promesas.

Y se separó, el rubio gateó sobre la cama, expuso su cuerpo para ser visto, bañado en la confianza de años descubriéndose mutuamente. Tweek podía cuestionar miles de cosas, pero Craig le había dejado muy en claro lo fácil que se encendía por su culpa. Aun a sus quince años, ambos parecían un par de pubertos jugando constantemente bajo las sábanas. Pero le era imposible tener las manos quietas cuando se trataba de su novio, fácilmente terminaba hechizado por él. O embrujado, porque Tweek lo estaba tentando, apoyado con las manos sobre la cabecera, para dejar su cuerpo ligeramente arqueado y las rodillas separadas. Craig admiró su delicada espalda, la forma en que sus hombros eran un poco más anchos debido al trabajo manual en la cafetería familiar y luego se estrechaba hasta las pequeñas caderas que revelaban un trasero suave. Tweek apoyó su mejilla sobre las sábanas para tener el pecho inclinado y las caderas bien en alto. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro y se aproximó, tocando la piel suave, hizo pequeños círculos por toda la espalda y sintió como se erizaba bajo él.

\- Tardaste mucho en la ducha. –comentó casualmente, llegando hasta el final de la espalda.

\- Tenía que seguir paso a paso la limpieza y preparativos. –se explicó Tweek, conteniendo un suspiro al sentir sus caricias- Quería hacerlo bien.

Le sonrió, llegó al camino entre las nalgas levantadas y bajó su dedo del medio por ahí hasta llegar al dilatado ano, bajo la yema de su dedo pudo sentir el lubricante a base de aceite salir ligeramente y cuando presionó su dedo pudo ingresar suavemente. Tan cálido y ajustado, suave y palpitante. Tweek gimió, aferrándose a las sábanas.

\- Dime si te duele. –pidió Craig, a pesar de haberlo hecho antes, fue más delicado, movió su dedo en amplios círculos antes de dejar entrar el índice y luego el dedo medio con igual facilidad.

Tweek jadeó, de esa única forma cuando era tocado justo ahí, más agudo, más intenso y provocativo. Sus dedos se curvaron, presionaron hasta encontrar el camino más sensible y ahí comenzó a moverse, dejando que sus dedos entraran hasta los nudillos y no salieran, bastando el tacto en golpeteo para poner a Tweek acelerado y agitado.

\- Hey… -Craig se inclinó sobre él, cubrió la espalda delicada y aferró con la mano libre aquella que parecía estar haciendo camino hacia abajo- Aun no…

\- Es que… -el rubio se agitó- Quiero…

\- Lo sé, bebé. –besó su hombro, moviendo sus dedos más rápido, siempre fascinado por lo suave, cálido y húmedo que era, la forma en que se estrechaba para él al frotar su interior- Pero dijiste que querías hacerlo juntos.

Tweek asintió y contuvo su mano, la cerró en las sábanas para no tentarse y comenzar a masturbarse. Para el pelinegro, el rostro desenfrenado y ligeramente frustrado era fascinante, besó su hombro con delicadeza, en contraste de los dedos firmes que iban abriéndolo cada vez más, poniéndolo al límite y haciendo que esos gemidos agudos y delicados llenaran la habitación del rubio.

\- Espera… –rogó Tweek, moviéndose hasta apartarse- Espera… -temblaba, pero era de forma agradable, el verdadero signo de piernas débiles y el placer sobrecogido- Casi… casi me corro.

\- Oh… pero debes resistir. –picó él, tomando el lubricante junto a ellos y recubriendo sus dedos con este- Aun no termino contigo.

\- Craig… -rogó el chico y gimió alto cuando volvió a introducirse en él, buscando justo el punto más sensible- No… Craig… para…

\- Dices eso… -el chico sonrió, miró a su novio y como se agitaba contra él- Pero tus caderas se presionan contra mis dedos, eres tú quien hizo que esta vez entrara hasta los nudillos. –se movió, lo frotó con fuerza para oírlo gritar de agónico placer- ¿Quieres correrte…? Podrías hacerlo ahora… -sonrió.

\- ¡No! No… quiero… hacer con tu pene. –aclaró Tweek, lanzándole una mirada sobre su hombro- Juntos.

Esa era una petición fácil.

Sus dedos salieron.

Esa era una petición difícil.

Tweek era ajustado, palpitante, cálido, se estrechaba cuando se excitaba y se movía con demasiado ímpetu hasta encontrar su propio placer. Si eso lo hacía cuando lo penetrase, iba a tomarlo con fuerza hasta correrse. Pero ese tipo de sexo no podía ser brusco, podía lastimarlo si se excedía y no quería eso.

\- Craig… -el chico movió sus caderas, se empujó contra él, frotó su trasero hasta atrapar su miembro- Ven…

\- Deja de seducirme… -lo jaló con brusquedad, lo giró para estar de frente y besó sus labios con fuerza mientras sus manos lo tomaban del trasero y lo subía a su regazo para sentir su endurecido miembro contra el suyo- Vas a hacer que pierda la cordura.

\- Tú siempre haces que pierda la mía. –Tweek lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y se frotó más, gimiendo contra sus labios sin reservas ni vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan seductor? –se inclinó, beso el cuello expuesto, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca- Admítelo, bebé, eres un pequeño demonio que me empuja a pecar.

\- Dijo el protagonista de las fantasías de muchos. –Tweek se estremeció cuando lo mordió.

\- Entonces, tienes suerte que quiero cumplir solo las tuyas. –apretó su trasero, lo guio en ese movimiento cadencioso y constante que los mantenía calientes hasta llegar al borde.

Tweek lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y rio, le encantaba que fuese así, que tuviesen la intimidad de disfrutar y hacer de sus encuentros algo divertido y apasionado.

\- ¿Quién dijo que fantaseo contigo? –bromeó el rubio separándose pero por la mirada que le dedicó, este se encogió de hombros- Bien, bien… lo admito.

\- Ni el mejor actor de la secundaria puede decir mentir sobre eso cuando está literalmente frotando su duro miembro contra el mío. –le recordó Craig, aferrando su agarre en las nalgas del chico y separándolas tentativamente.

Tweek jadeó y asintió, lo fue buscando con su cuerpo, sus caderas se levantaron y lentamente se frotó contra su pene endurecido.

\- El condón. –pidió el rubio, como la señal que estaba listo.

Él asintió y se estiró hasta tomar el paquete sellado, Tweek lo abrió para él y separó un poco sus cuerpos para cubrirlo con el látex, lo movió hasta la base, totalmente concentrado y mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierta anticipación. No olvidó el lubricante, dejó que este cubriera a consciencia el resbaloso preservativo hasta que llegó a la base.

\- ¿Asustado? –preguntó Craig.

El rubio negó y se arrodilló, habían acordado que sería mejor de esa manera. Craig lo había abierto lo suficiente para que fuese fácil recibirlo, pero por cualquier duda sería Tweek quien marcaría el ritmo y podría alejarse si algo lo incomodaba.

\- Bien… -el rubio lo miró, había algo de expectativa ahí- Por fin “ _lo haremos_ ” –bromeó.

Porque ambos solían reírse de aquellos que arbitrariamente decidieron que la primera vez debía ser cuando uno estuviese dentro del otro como estaban por hacerlo. Ellos llevaban tiempo conociéndose, explorándose, entregándose a desenfrenados encuentros que la energía juvenil permitía que solo se detuviesen cuando les era imposible. A veces se seducían, otras veces se arriesgaban, en más de una ocasión parecía una travesura, pero también era un juego, una pequeña competencia, una meta, un reto. Esa no era su “ _primera vez_ ”, se trataba de un paso más en su intimidad. Algo importante y que todo el mundo parecía confundir o imponerles sus creencias u opiniones. Pero sus vidas eran suyas. Ese momento era de su propiedad. Natural, intenso y seguro.

En especial, pensó Craig, esperaba que fuese eso último.

\- Recuerda no separar mucho las piernas, ahí es cuando duelen las caderas. –le recordó el pelinegro, acariciando los muslos de su novio hasta tomarlo por las caderas.

\- Relájate, el nervioso suelo ser yo. –comentó Tweek, cerrando los ojos.

\- Me preocupo por ti. –se defendió- Perdóname por ser un buen novio.

\- Lo pensaré. –bromeó Tweek.

El pelinegro suspiró, sintió el agarre en su miembro y como era sostenido en esa pose mientras su novio levantó las caderas y lo fue guiando hasta su entrada. Ambos se miraron y no pudo evitar acariciar el perfil de ese rostro concentrado hasta bajar a los labios suavemente separados. Tweek creó presión y la sensación fue increíble, sintió como entró ajustadamente dejando su sensible punta siendo succionada e increíblemente estimulada en ese calor húmedo. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, sintió cada centímetro cálido, apretándolo hasta el centro y contrayéndose. Pero no cerró los ojos, admiró como Tweek gemía y lanzaba el rostro hacia atrás, bajando las caderas un poco más, deslizándose con ayuda del lubricante y llegando hasta la base. Craig contuvo el deseo de moverse, de sentir esa presión palpitante mezclarse con la fricción necesaria. Él admiró el rostro de su novio, totalmente agitado y sonrojado, podía jurar que él estaba igual, aunque con el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Estás…?

No terminó la frase, Tweek clavó las rodillas en la cama y se comenzó a mover hacia adelante y atrás, gimiendo abiertamente. El movimiento ascendió, subió presionando hacia el frente, bajó empujando el trasero hacia atrás. Lo hizo de forma hipnótica, lenta, precisa, increíblemente placentera. Ambos gimieron libremente. Eso definitivamente era otro nivel, uno completamente nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo… te sientes…? –logró preguntar Craig con las manos en las caderas del chico, clavando su agarre ahí para guiarlo o talvez controlarse.

\- Dios… -el chico lo abrazó, se aferró a él y siguió moviéndose- Dios… Craig… es muy intenso… muy bueno… -se movió más fuerte, parecía que encontró el lugar perfecto porque sus gemidos fueron más finos e intensos- Muy bueno…

Tweek parecía haber perdido el don de formar oraciones más complejas ¿Por su parte? El pelinegro había encontrado otra perdición en su vida, ese ajustado interior que lo estaba succionando, volviendo loco, llevándolo vertiginosamente hacia el placer. Su mano fue al endurecido miembro de su novio y comenzó a masturbarlo, siguiendo el ritmo fuerte de las caderas que lo estaban empujando al goce. Tweek se estremeció, fue salvaje e impertinente, pareció olvidar cualquier advertencia y se movió cada vez más rápido y desenfrenado.

\- Craig…

Él buscó su boca, reconoció ese llamado suplicante, lo besó y los sostuvo a ambos con una mano sobre el colchón, mientras la otra sentía el palpitante miembro correrse con fuerza. Pero Tweek siguió, lloriqueó contra su boca y se siguió moviendo, tal vez menos fuerte, pero con igual velocidad, pequeños saltos desesperados que parecían tenerlo agonizando.

\- Casi… casi… -murmuraba el rubio entre sus labios, aferrado a él con desesperación por alcanzar el placer que lo rompería por completo hasta dejarlo polvo.

Craig se contuvo, apretó sus músculos para poder ayudarlo, su cuerpo rogaba por liberación, en especial porque ese interior era cada vez más ajustado y cálido. Tweek gritó, lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y se agitó por completo en su desbordante orgasmo, llevándolo a él hasta el final, uniéndose hasta sentirse drenado. Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, Tweek sobre su pecho. Respiraciones agitadas y cuerpos cálidos. Solo se abrazaron, sin intensión de separarse. No sería la primera vez que hicieran un desastre por preferir estar así de cerca después del placer en lugar de separarse y limpiar el caos que habían creado. Pero a él no le importó, eso había sido una experiencia cegadora. Aun podía sentir a su novio temblando, jadeando por los restos del orgasmo y eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Dolió…?

Tweek negó con fuerza.

\- ¿Te gustó…?

Este asintió.

\- Creo que esto es muy adictivo. –confesó Tweek, levantando el rostro- Hay que tener cuidado. –temió.

Lo tomó de la mano y besó sus nudillos, mordió justo el del medio para dejar en claro su punto.

\- Confía en mí…

\- ¡Siempre confío en ti! –le cortó el rubio, sorprendido- Siempre, ciegamente.

Lo jaló y besó sus labios.

\- Me refiero. –aclaró- a que confíes en mi cuando te digo que siempre y cuando no le hagamos daño a nadie, incluyéndonos, ni altere nuestras vidas, lo que hagamos es asunto nuestro. Adicción incluida.

Tweek lo miró sorprendido y sonrió, asintiendo antes de acurrucarse contra su pecho.

\- ¿Fue tan increíble? –consultó repentinamente Craig- Nunca antes te había visto tan… _así_.

Tweek asintió desde su posición.

\- Hay sensaciones extras que te van a gustar. –prometió y aunque no lo miraba supo que estaba sonriendo.

Y él también confío, ese era su mundo, sus experiencias. Aunque disfrutaba volver loco a Tweek, también le gustaba que su novio llevase el control. Además, solo era el inicio ¿Verdad? Nuevas posibilidades se abrían para ambos y estaba ansioso por descubrirlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas y diurnas! Entonces… Aquí tienen nuevo capítulo, espero que les gustara. Craig piensa mucho, a diferencia de Tweek que se la pasa sintiendo cada pequeño detalle. Me da gracia ir de un narrador a otro con este par.
> 
> Me gusta pensar que esta pareja, al tener tanto tiempo en sus manos, han desarrollado más que pasión, compenetración y diversión. 
> 
> Si, mantengo la idea de que Tweek tiene un poco de vientre, todo dentro de lo sano. Pero en especial que Craig ama eso de él.
> 
> Hay una parte que cuando escribía recordaba "La gente dice que el tamaño no lo es todo hasta que conoce el ancho". Y… si... gente. Si. También para las mujeres. 
> 
> Oh… Craig en el club de natación, deporte individual y que no requiere trabajo en equipo. No, no fans de “Free!”, no va por ahí (aunque también soy fan de este anime). Simplemente me gustó la idea de un deporte independiente para él. Y, admitámoslo, Craig en traje de baño ajustado es muy sexy.
> 
> Me gusta la idea de Tweek salvaje, no solo por su melena rubia, su don de andar con el torso expuesto en el frío Colorado, sino que tenga detalles de caninos afilados (No, no colmillos largos, no. No es vampiro ¡Lo siento!) y así.  
> ¿Sugerencias, ideas o escenarios que les gustaría leer en los siguientes capítulos? 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	5. Total Control

\- ¿Y bien…?

Craig levantó la mirada del libro desgastado al cual lo había tenido que cubrir con otro protector para libros y así ocultar la portada de un rubio de torso desnudo en pose sumisa.

\- ¿Qué…? –levantó su dedo índice para reorganizar sus ideas, sus orejas estaban hirviendo por el contenido de la novela, pero por suerte tenía su chullo para ayudarlo con ese signo delator- ¿Cómo…? –cerró el libro abruptamente.

No iba a tentarse más y seguir con la tortura.

Red sonrió ampliamente, con picardía.

\- Kevin no le hace feo a ningún material de Ciencia Ficción. –Red le dio ligeros golpecitos a la novela- Ni siquiera al material homoerótico.

El chico miró el libro. Nunca podría ver Star Wars igual.

\- ¿Te sirvió de algo? –la pelirroja se sentó a su lado, cruzándose de piernas.

\- ¿Por qué me diste esto…?

\- ¿Por qué lo llevas devorando desde que te lo di? –preguntó astutamente Red.

Porque era la primera vez que leía una novela adulta y resultaba ser entre chicos. Uno de ellos delgado, rubio y…

\- Ese no es el punto. –cortó Craig- ¿Por qué me diste este libro?

\- Y el otro. –le recordó Red con un guiño juguetón, sin olvidar la otra novela bien oculta en la mochila de Craig.

Enmarcó una ceja.

\- El otro día, mientras esperabas fuera del Club de Teatro por Tweek, noté que buscabas en tu celular…

\- Espiabas. –cortó Craig- Me espiaste. –señaló.

Red se encogió de hombro, despreocupada de sus delitos.

\- Bueno, te vi buscando algo sobre amarrar a tu pareja y pensé “ _Nuestro dulce Craig está buscando ser creativo_ ”. –movió sus cejas de forma juguetona- Así que de nada. Un Tweek feliz, es una estrella en el escenario ¿Y sabes qué significa eso? Una gran carta de recomendación para mi universidad de elección.

Nunca.

Nunca más iba a leer o investigar algo en el colegio. Jamás.

Aunque…

Sus ojos fueron a la novela camuflada en su regazo. Al parecer el otro libro también era de esta tal Evangeline Aderson. Aunque no había nada sobre amarrar hasta donde había avanzado, la trama tocaba temas intensos, formas de controlar el placer de otra persona hasta volverlo una tortura. Craig respiró hondo y apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes que su adolorido miembro se hinchara más, ya era una agonía sentir como el cinturón de su pantalón estaba asfixiando la cabeza de su pene.

 Una rápida mirada a Red le hizo notar que estaba siendo la burla de la chica.

Así que se levantó.

\- No manches los libros. –ronroneó la pelirroja.

Él levantó su dedo medio antes de irse. La curiosidad de seguir con su lectura lo sorprendió. Pero se recordó que tenía un propósito mucho más importante y lamentablemente no tenía a quien preguntarle sobre el tema. Las novelas eróticas podían ser interesantes y definitivamente atrapantes cuando se lo proponían. Pero por el momento deseaba hacer algo que sospechaba iba a ser increíblemente agradable para Tweek. En especial porque su novio lucía bastante nervioso desde la primera vez que lo había poseído. A pesar de haber acordado que no había ningún apuro para cambiar roles, parecía que el rubio estaba presionándose demasiado con el asunto y por ende cayendo en la ansiedad. Así que quería relajarlo, volver al terreno disoluto e íntimo que siempre había sido la sexualidad de ambos. El nerviosismo y expectativa eran comunes, pero no buscaba que se arruinara el perfecto ambiente decadente que eran sus encuentros. Pero todo lo que investigaba lo llevaba a cuatro sonoras letras que parecían demasiado grandes para el pequeño juego que quería llevar.         

El timbre para ingresar a la siguiente clase lo hizo reaccionar, el mar de gente comenzó a empujarlo, pero avanzó indiferente a ellos. Hasta que algo captó su atención, uno de los góticos, aquel de cabello rojo y negro, estaba usando una gargantilla de cuero. Nunca se había interesado en ese grupo, pero por su lectura reciente decidió prestar mayor atención. El cabello corto dejaba ver la parte trasera del accesorio y negó ligeramente. Esas cosas eran normales entre ellos ¿No? La chica estaba llevando un corsé y no significaba que fuese por ahí con una fusta amarrando personas ¿No…?

_Eso era una locura._

Craig se dispuso a darse un respiro por esa hora, tal vez huir a un lugar abandonado y escuchar un poco de música. Pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la gargantilla y notó algo.

La marca de una mordida.

Muy sutil, casi completamente oculta en la parte trasera del cuello del chico.

Sus pies se arrastraron hacia el grupo y escuchó el nombre del gótico mientras decidían dónde fumar un poco.

 _Pete_.

¿Tweek no le había dicho que solía charlar con un chico con ese nombre…?

El impulso de detenerlos, de preguntarle quién lo había mordido y si era lo que él creía, fue enorme. Pero por segundo lugar… ¿En serio pensaba compartir su intimidad con un desconocido? Craig negó, tendría que investigar en grupos amigables pero online, para ponerse serio con lo que deseaba.

Días después Red le extendió una colección de novelas eróticas como si fuese un ángel oscuro, haciendo el bien de la forma menos correcta.

\- Son novelas heterosexuales. –advirtió la chica.

A su defensa, Red había sacado conclusiones sola. No le había contado nada.

\- ¿Kevin también te dio estas?

La pelirroja sonrió con astucia.

\- No, te sorprendería cómo _siempre_ hay una persona en el grupo de amistades que termina encontrando este material y queriendo traumar al resto. –la chica se encogió de hombros- La verdad es que ya había leído los libros que me enseñó Kevin, así que resulté la menos escandalizada. –una brillo orgulloso y lleno seriedad cargó de fuerza la mirada femenina- No quiero que termines como un ingenuo que cree que “ _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ ” es algo intenso, o peor y pienses que es realista. –golpeó los libros- Por lo menos aquí verás que no se trata de acosar y mangonear a una persona hasta niveles obsesivos y con sexo poco interesante.

\- …hablas como si practicaras estas cosas. –murmuró sin realmente estarla juzgando.

La chica rio a carcajadas y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Así que él le mostró el dedo del medio como respuesta. Red ni parpadeó. Tal vez si le agradaba tenerla zumbando alrededor, tenía carácter.

\- No, no las practico. La mayoría de gente que lee estas cosas son vírgenes o nunca han pasado de sexo vainilla. –respondió la chica.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntar. Hasta que recordó el término. “ _Sexo Vainilla_ ”, la forma en que se referían al sexo común y corriente, tradicional, algunos dirían romántico. Cuando lo había leído, Craig solo había apoyado su frente contra el escritorio, porque en realidad disfrutaba del helado de vainilla, así que era otra cosa que no podría ver con los mismos ojos.

Primero Star Wars.

Luego su helado.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente que el universo distorsionaría?

\- En mi caso me gusta el sexo interesante pero no _tan_ interesante.  –meditó Red, porque al parecer compartir sus novelas le daba el tipo de intimidad para hablar de esas cosas.

\- Mucha… -sentenció Craig sin realmente levantar la voz- información.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero no se alteró más allá de eso.

¿Sinceramente? La lectura fue devoradora, comenzaba a entender por qué la gente que leía estas cosas, caía rotundamente en ellas. Craig, al final tuvo que acudir a las cuatro letras y leerlas. Y eso que solo porque quería quitarle un poco de preocupaciones a su novio, nada más. Las novelas fueron de ayuda, porque era bueno poner la fría información en la acción de personajes, dejar que el erotismo decorara los datos de forma más personal. No todos los escenarios le resultaron dignos de inspiración, pero por lo menos las protagonistas tendían a desconocer sobre las cuatro letras y su interés romántico de turno explicaba el asunto. BDSM no se trataba de lo que había creído, no era un mundo de personas extrañas. Ni era tan estricto o violento como se lo había imaginado.

Lo que aprendió fue interesante.

 _B_ ondage y Disciplina. La primera palabra en realidad no se trataba de atar, como había creído. Simplemente afirmaba el vínculo entre las partes, con los roles de comandar y acatar. Mientras que la segunda regla se enfocaba en las reglas, los premios y también los tipos de castigos que hubiesen.  
_D_ ominación y Sumisión. Dentro de dichos roles esto era la _actuación_ , el acuerdo de mantener cada uno su papel, uno en control de todo el asunto, mientras que el otro hiciera su parte en acatar ya veces resistirse. Sin esa última parte, la ilusión se perdía. Quien realmente llevaba el verdadero control del asunto era aquel que aceptaba ser sumiso, en sus manos estaba el romper la ilusión.  
_S_ adismo, para aquellos que encontraban placer en limitar a otros, en jugar sobre la línea del placer y el dolor, también humillar siempre y cuando así fuese el trato, dentro de lo permitido y deseado por aquel que recibiría. En el sadismo había más goce en hacer un desastre al otro, que en obtener placer propio.   
_M_ asoquismo, el otro lado de la moneda, la persona que disfrutaba servir, que encontraba placer con el lenguaje sucio, los goces extremos y confundirse en el vértigo del dolor y el éxtasis.

Le agradó confirmar que no se trataba de Amos siendo Sádico siempre, había aquellos Amos que mostraban ciega adoración a sus Sumisos o que no era necesario ser uno de estos últimos para ser Masoquista. También había encontrado jugosos detalles de Sumisos que eran Sádicos, personas traviesas que gustaban romper las reglas y luchar contra las leyes de sus Amos hasta que estos tomaban el control otra vez.

Obviamente, él no planeaba arrastrar a Tweek a todo ese mundo de pinzas para pezones, correas ajustadas, cinturones de castidad y esclavos sentados sobre sus talones en posición sumisa.

Aunque por fin tenía un plan. El sexo también requería educación, romper límites.

Y como pocas veces, para mantenerlo todo en el misterio, tendría que tomar por sorpresa a su novio después de adquirir lo necesario.

Así que tenía dos futuros. Uno agradable o uno en donde Tweek lo enviase al Infierno por no hablar con él previamente.

\- Suerte o muerte. –murmuró cuando terminó el último libro de la serie que Red le había prestado.

Tweek fue cooperativo cuando le explicó que necesitaba dinero. Un pequeño show cursi en la cafetería de los padres del pelirrojo y una supuesta reconciliación cerca de la sala de profesores le hizo adquirir el efectivo suficiente para hacer sus compras de forma online con la entrega más rápida posible.

Bien…

Una parte de él se moría por llevar a cabo sus planes ¿Sinceramente? No solo por Tweek. Porque sentí que en parte ese era su territorio. El mantener el control, la seriedad y razón. Siempre se había dejado llevar por los impulsos de su novio y los resultados habían sido alucinantes, perdiéndose en el placer. Ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Cómo sería jugar en el terreno que conocía bien? ¿Despertaría con eso la seguridad de Tweek para que apartase las preocupaciones?

Le hubiese gustado tener la mayoría de edad para llevar a su novio a un hotel, pero debió resignarse a preparar las cosas necesarias y seducir a Tweek para que la idea de escapar de clases fuese tan tentadora que ninguna consecuencia fuese lo suficientemente grande. Cuando llegan al hogar vacío del rubio se recordó tomar el control inmediatamente. Solo permitió que Tweek cerrase la puerta antes de capturarlo contra la misma y besarlo profundamente, dejando que sus manos recorrieran los finos brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas y levantarlas sobre la cabeza de su novio. El efecto fue inmediato, Tweek se arqueó contra él dejando escapar un prolongado gemido que calentó su sangre. Las caderas del rubio se frotaron contra las suyas en una clara invitación que lo hizo sonreír de lado. Pero se separó, lo hizo despacio para notar como Tweek intentaba recapturar sus labios y sin lograrlo al tenerlo inmovilizado.

\- Quiero que subas. –explicó Craig, murmurándole al oído—Y te vas a preparar muy bien. –metió la pierna entre las del chico con cierta brusquedad y subió la rodilla hasta tenerlo ligeramente sentado sobre su muslo.

Tweek lo observó con sorpresa, pero por la forma en que se frotaba sobre él, sabía que la idea lo estaba tentando.

\- ¿Me estás ordenando?

Craig lamió el perfil de la oreja hasta morderlo en el lóbulo y sacarle un gemido lastimero.

\- Cuando termines, baja desnudo, con una toalla grande en las manos. Te estaré esperando en la sala. –y se separó.

La grata imagen de su novio perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio al no estar sostenido por él fue encantadora. Ambos se miraron, él en completo control, Tweek temblando y rojo. Por un momento pensó que no funcionaría, que con justa razón el rubio se burlaría de sus órdenes o tomaría el control de esa forma seductora e impulsiva tan suya. Pero para su sorpresa Tweek asintió y se sostuvo del pasamanos de los escalones y al poco tiempo escuchó el agua correr. Craig respiró hondo, sintiendo el corazón palpitarle con fuerza y las orejas completamente rojas. La erección en su pantalón lo estaba matando y envidió el control que tenían los profesionales en el asunto o aparentemente los personajes de literatura. Pero había valido la pena, algo increíble se había dado entre ambos en esos pequeños segundos. Tweek se había entregado completamente a él, había sentido como había mostrado ese aspecto complaciente que conocía, tan entregado para darle placer antes de perderse en el propio.

Ahora era su turno de dar un aspecto de él a su vida sexual.

Craig se sentó en el sofá de la sala y sacó las cosas que había conseguido, agradeciendo que su familia nunca abría la paquetería que estaba a su nombre. Irremediablemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras ocultaba cada objeto por debajo de los cojines y apoyó la nuca en el respaldo del sillón. El tiempo pasó despacio y él se fue relajando, atento a cómo el agua se detenía y gracias al silencio que había en la casa pudo oír los pasos de Tweek bajando por los escalones. Pero él no se movió, dejó que fuese el rubio quien llegara frente a él y una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su boca.

\- Perfecto.

Tweek estaba completamente desnudo, su piel se notaba que había sido secada al apuro porque notaba la ligera humedad en ella, la melena rubia estaba seca como prueba del baño rápido y el miembro del chico estaba endurecido, apuntándolo casi dolorosamente. La mirada de su novio era de curiosidad y expectativa, su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, pero a pesar de todo lo notó relajado, expectante en esa mirada esmeralda. En las manos de Tweek descansaba una toalla verde perfectamente doblada, esperando sus órdenes. Ese cuadro era una delicia a su mirada y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, le quitó la toalla, la puso sobre el sillón como medida preventiva y luego le indicó que le diera la espalda. Cuando así lo hizo recorrió con sus manos la espalda fina, sujetó su agarre en la suave cintura y se dio el gusto de apretar el trasero frente a él, siempre perdía ligeramente el control cuando podía tocarlo directamente, sin ninguna otra prenda. Algo en esa suavidad y la forma en que Tweek se retorcía lo hacía querer tenerlo en su regazo, boca abajo y volverse un poco salvaje con ese trasero que lo incitaba cada vez que lo apretaba con sus manos llenas.

\- Manos atrás. –ordenó.

El rubio lo observó sobre su hombro con cierta sorpresa y él enmarcó una ceja. El chico hizo caso con duda, así que lo tomó por las muñecas y se las juntó, dejando en claro lo serio que iba con todo ello.

\- Vista al frente.

Esta vez Tweek hizo caso sin dudarlo, se mantuvo recto, aunque podía sentirlo temblar. Sus dedos acariciaron las delgadas manos, masajearon las delicadas muñecas y sus dedos fueron hacia un costado hasta tomar uno de los objetos que había comprado. Una rápida mirada hacia Tweek le confirmó que este seguía sin mirarlo, así que masajeó la primera muñeca y sin tocar la pie rodeó la misma hasta cerrar la pulsera gruesa de cuero, dejando dos dedos entre esta y la piel suave. Tweek dio un respingón, pero no regresó a ver.

Muy bien.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca, esta vez dejando que sintiera el material.

\- Gírate.

Le agradó ver lo rápido que lo hizo y notó como se miraba las manos, las gruesas tiras de cuero con hebillas estaban bien cerradas, pero sin restringirlo, de estas colgaban pequeños ganchos que Craig unió, dejando las manos extremadamente cerca a la altura del suave vientre. Los colores del rubio subieron cuando se dio cuenta de la restricción que esas esposas implicaban. Craig solo miró el suelo y el espacio entre sus piernas. Su novio entendió y se arrodilló, mirándolo expectante, extremadamente complaciente y necesitado. Así que lo ayudó un poco, se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta, quedando con el torso expuesto, para luego mirar su cinturón y luego al chico.

\- Abre… sin usar las manos.

Tweek asintió, nervioso y se inclinó sobre él, cerrando los dientes en el cinturón, jalándolo con los dientes para que saliera de la hebilla. Mientras tanto, él acarició la melena salvaje, deslizó los dedos por esta hasta que cerró su agarre firme, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

\- Te gusta ¿No…? –comentó casualmente, manteniendo la voz firme- Te encanta servirme, que seas mío.

Tweek gimió, se apoyó sobre su pantalón, directamente hacia su erección y lo besó ahí, dejando que el aliento caliente llegara a su endurecido miembro. Él cerró el agarre en el cabello rubio, ajustó con firmeza sin lastimarlo y lo guio otra vez hacia el cinturón medio abrir. Con la mano libre metió el extremo del mismo en la boca masculina que se cerró con avaricia.

\- Continúa. –ordenó.

Lo miró hacerlo, jalar el extremo para que se soltara del pasador de la hebilla y luego sacarlo con sus dientes. Tweek usó la boca para estirar la parte del jean donde debía pasar el botón del mismo y liberándolo de esa manera, también atrapó entre sus labios el cierre y lo bajó, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior. Tweek atentó con tomar su miembro con la boca, pero él lo alejó.

\- Aun no, pequeño demonio. –regañó- Te quiero en mi regazo, mirando al frente. –guio, tomándolo de las caderas para que cayera entre sus piernas, apretando el trasero del rubio contra su miembro- Oh… Mira nada más… -susurró al oído del rubio al descubrir como este ya se movía insistentemente, metiéndolo entre sus nalgas y jadeando de forma provocativa- Alguien quiere tenerme adentro ¿No…? –lo mordió ligeramente- Bien profundo, seguramente cabalgándome como un desesperado.

\- Craig… -Tweek gimió, apoyándose del todo sobre su pecho y moviendo sus caderas de forma insinuante- Me pediste que me preparara y yo… -le lanzó una de esas miradas que lo desarmaban, a través de sus pestañas y cargado de deseo, de promesas de sexo intenso y acelerado.

\- Aun no. –lo besó en el hombro, mordiendo suavemente ahí- Hay otras cosas para ti.

Así que lo tomó por las piernas, haciendo que las pusiera sobre las suyas y lo hizo separarlas más.

De esa manera podía enterrarse más entre las nalgas de su novio, sintiendo como se frotaba contra su miembro, intentando sin éxito que lo acariciara en su entrada con la punta de su miembro. Craig sacó de entre los asientos la botella de lubricante en agua sin aroma y notó la mirada de intriga en los ojos de su novio, porque ambos sabían que para el sexo ese tipo de lubricante no era la mejor opción. Pero definitivamente era el indicado para usarlo con otras cosas. Sin explicación puso el lubricante en sus manos y las frotó entre sí para calentar el líquido y tocó despacio el pene de su novio, fue masajeándolo con intención de cubrirlo del todo. Tweek se arqueó y movió sus caderas inquieto, intentando crear mayor fricción.

\- Tranquilo… -susurró Craig, besando su mejilla- No te aceleres, pequeño demonio, solo te estoy preparando.

\- ¿Preparando…?

Él solo asintió y se apartó cuando notó que Tweek estaba por besarlo, jugó con su expectativa y al ver como apretaba los labios con confusión lo masturbó un poco más fuerte, haciendo que se frotara contra él, torturándolo con la manera en que parecía tan dispuesto a tenerlo dentro hasta romperlo. Pero sus planes eran algo que lo mantenían en control de sus propios impulsos, la idea de sorprender a Tweek llegaba a ser mucho más tentador. Así que tomó el cilindro alargado que había comprado, dándoselo a su novio para que lo sostuviese.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Ah! –Tweek gimió cuando cerró más sus manos entorno a su erección y este casi cabalgó sobre sus caderas con desesperación.

\- Solo disfruta. –sugirió, dejando que el lubricante entrase por uno de los extremos transparentes del cilindro, aquel que tenía una entrada pequeña- Vas a masturbarte con esto y yo voy a recrearme con el show que me darás.

El rubio observó el objeto extrañado y Craig tuvo que guiarlo para que pusiera la entrada húmeda sobre el endurecido miembro y lo fuera metiendo. El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la sensación increíblemente grata, jadeó con fuerza y empujó todo el cilindro hasta su base, seguramente sumergido en el placer ajustado de silicona que debía estarlo exprimiendo por completo. Tweek, desde su posición expuesta, apenas podía mover sus caderas hacia arriba, así que usó sus manos, cerradas en el cilindro transparente y se masturbó con el mismo, hundiéndose hasta la base, sacándolo solo un poco para luego hundirse de nuevo. Craig disfrutó la vista, se deleitó con la forma tan clara que podía ver el pene de su novio se ajustado, estimulado y llevado a la gloria. Por su parte, se dedicó a besar el cuello expuesto, relamiendo el camino húmedo del mismo, mientras que con sus manos guiaba en ondulaciones las caderas del rubio para que se mantuviese estimulándolo, frotándose contra su pene y atrayéndolo hasta él mismo mantener la calentura en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te gusta? –consultó contra el oído del rubio, sonriendo al verlo tan entregado a darse placer.

\- Mucho… es tan… se siente tan bien…

\- Me alegra. –mordió suavemente su oreja- Pero aun no debes correrte.

Tweek lo miró con sorpresa y él sonrió.

\- Ve despacio, bebé, más despacio y disfrútalo. –besó su frente- No tienes apuro ¿No?

\- Pero…

\- Despacio. –ordenó, clavando su mirada en él- Y solo por eso…

Lo tomó de la unión de las esposas y jaló hacia arriba. Tweek soltó el cilindro y gimió dolorosamente, pero él soltó la unión de las mismas para guiar las manos hacia atrás y ahí volver a unirlas. Ahora lo tenía esposado por la espalda, justo sobre la cintura y lejos de cualquier movimiento que pudiese darle placer a él o si mismo.

\- Craig…

\- Tranquilo. –tomó el cilindro y fue moviéndolo despacio, pausado, dejando que recorriera todo el miembro y se apretara hasta el fondo para que estuviese bien ajustado a la base- Déjame mirarte, si lo haces rápido no puedo ver como se hincha tu pene y palpita ahí dentro.

\- No… -Tweek se escondió en su cuello, agitado- No mires.

\- Lo compré para hacerlo. –sonrió de lado y lo acurrucó contra su pecho sin dejar de masturbarlo- Lo compré para mirar cómo te corres, de la forma que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera. Porque te cuerpo es mío ¿Verdad?

Tweek asintió y él incrementó un poco la velocidad como premio, escuchando como se agitaba más.

\- Así que baja más las caderas para que pueda jugar con tu entrada.

El rubio buscó sus ojos, lo miró con ese rostro dulce y agitado, de mejillas rojas y esmeraldas brillantes, tan ansioso y entregado al placer que le estaba dando.

\- ¿No quieres meterlo…?

\- Claro que sí, pero ahora harás lo que diga. –besó su frente- Así que siéntate en el espacio entre mis piernas y levanta las caderas, muéstrame cuánto quieres que te lo meta. –ordenó.

Tweek asintió, siempre tan complaciente con él, se alejó de su pene para sentarse como le dijo y movió sus caderas, las onduló contra el cilindro que seguía a un ritmo mucho más lento al que solía tener Tweek cuando llevaba el control. Lo miró desesperado y entregado, en su pequeña tortura de haber perdido cualquier dominio.

\- Te necesito… -jadeó Tweek, apoyándose sobre él para levantar todo lo que pudiese las caderas- Por favor…

\- Eres impaciente, pequeño demonio. –mordió el borde de la oreja justo antes de chasquear la lengua- Pero aún no.

Sus dedos bajaron hasta la entrada de su novio y sintió como se abría fácilmente entre sus dedos, confirmó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado y lubricado, así que tomó otro objeto. Este no era demasiado grande, apenas de doce centímetros, se ensanchaba en la base, pero terminaba fino, como una gota invertida. El _plug_ era de color metálico y lo acercó a la boca del chico para que sintiera la textura suave de silicona.

\- Abre los labios, chúpalo, succiona y muérdelo, déjame oírte. –comandó, alejando los dedos de la entrada y volviendo al cilindro para masturbar el endurecido miembro con una de sus manos.

Tweek atrapó rápidamente el objeto con sus labios, gimió con gusto ante el placer y el tener su boca bien ocupada. Lo escuchó lamer, jadear, succionar, dándole un pequeño espectáculo tentativo. Pero Craig tenía otro plan, con la mano libre alcanzó el control remoto y lo activó en la menor potencia para que su novio sintiera la vibración en la boca.

\- Esto. –le quitó el objeto y lo deslizó a la entrada del rubio- Va aquí.

\- Craig… -el chico gimió- Dios… no creo…

\- No debes correrte. No aún. –le recordó- ¿Te lubricaste?

\- Si… -Tweek se meneó- Intentaré…

\- ¿Qué vas a intentar? –peguntó con seriedad.

El rubio lo miró adolorido y perdido.

\- Voy a intentar no correrme. Así que por favor. Por favor, solo mételo y hazme sentir bien.

Eso merecía un premio.

Craig se movió, lo cargó en brazos sorpresivamente y lo dejó sobre el sillón, lo tomó de los pies para que los pusiera sobre los cojines y así doblara las piernas y le enseñó otro juego de esposas, esta vez tobilleras. No esperó para ponérselas y soltó las esposas, guiando las muñecas hacia los pies del rubio. Así, conectó la muñeca derecha con la tobillera del mismo lado e hizo lo mismo con el otro par. Tweek gimió, se arqueó y separó sus piernas, exponiendo su miembro aún capturado por el cilindro transparente y su entrada dilatada, expectante. Craig rozó el plug por el camino entre los testículos de su novio, bajando más, pero se detuvo ahí, justo antes de presionar hacia su interior.

\- Ruega.

El rubio gimió lastimeramente al verlo tan serio. Tweek movió las manos bien esposadas y lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Quiero correrme… Correrme solo cuando tú quieras. Por favor. Por favor, hazme sentir bien. Pon mi mente en blanco y que solo dependa de ti. –suplicó.

\- ¿Lo quieres duro? –Craig consultó, empujando el plug dentro.

Tweek se arqueó, sosteniéndose solo con sus pies para no resbalar del sofá.

\- ¡Si! ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Rápido?

\- ¡Craig! –lloriqueó su novio, realmente torturado al no sentir otro estímulo que la dilatación tortuosa y el apretón entorno a su miembro- ¡Sí! Por favor ¡Por favor tócame!

Él se inclinó entre sus piernas y activó el vibrador a la máxima potencia, con una mano tomó el cilindro para masturbarlo con fuerza y selló los gritos del rubio con su boca, besándolo por fin. Tweek se estremeció bajo él, lo sintió perder todo el control, podía sentir los gritos de goce mezclarse en su lengua y la manera en que parecía estarse torturando desesperadamente por algo extremadamente placentero. La mano que le quedó libre la usó para quitarse el resto de su ropa sin realmente separarse, disfrutando de la manera en que Tweek se tensó por completo y al parecer llegó a algún tipo de orgasmo porque lo podía sentir elevar las caderas desesperadamente. Pero continuó, succionó la lengua de su novio y siguió masturbándolo, no detuvo el vibrador y notó como Tweek no rogaba para que parase, como si estuviese en un trance suspendido y placentero.

Por curiosidad se separó y miró el cilindro lleno de semen que iba regándose mientras él continuaba con la masturbación. Tweek gimió lamentablemente, con una súplica dolorosa que lo hizo apagar el vibrador y dejar de torturar su miembro aun duro. El chico estaba completamente rojo, toda su piel parecía haberse expuesto a un calor infernal y eso destacaba más su cabello dorado y los ojos verdes. Él lamió la boca que parecía no encontrar palabras, en su propio paraíso al tenerlo así.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes…?

\- Dios. –jadeó Tweek- Oh… Dios. Yo…

Craig soltó la unión de las esposas para no tensar los músculos del rubio y este cayó de costado, completamente agotado.

\- Aun no. –comentó divertido, liberando el pene, con sus dedos tocó el húmedo interior y se dejó empapar del semen que había ahí- ¿Te gustó correrte aquí?

Tweek asintió, observando el objeto con curiosidad.

\- Así veo… -continuó Craig, acariciando la textura de silicona- Me imagino, es lo que siento cuando te jodo por detrás.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intentó incorporarse, pero él lo empujó de vuelta sobre el sillón, atravesándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Creíste que te conseguiría un masturbador regular? –Craig sacó sus dedos y los lamió, el sabor entre dulzón y amargo llenó su boca- Te encantó enterrarte en esta cosa.

\- Oh Dios… -el chico lo observó avergonzado.

Pero él se levantó, completamente desnudo y sacó el plug del interior de su novio sin misericordia.

\- Aun no termino contigo. –señaló la pared junto a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso- Te quiero allá, manos bien agarradas a la baranda, con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Tweek asintió. Ni siquiera protestó, se levantó con torpeza y tomó posición. Él lo siguió, lo admiró en sus temblores y la manera en que lanzaba el trasero hacia atrás, invitándolo. Él se acomodó en su espalda y se puso un condón, apoyándose en la entrada del chico, mientras sus manos cerraban las esposas en uno de balaústres que sostenían la baranda de los escalones. La fina madera parecía lo suficientemente firme y Tweek cerró las manos sobre su cabeza, mientras empujaba tentativamente el cuerpo hacia atrás, pero él lo sostuvo de las caderas.

\- ¿No estás satisfecho? –preguntó Craig al oído del chico- Te acabas de correr.

\- No es lo mismo sin ti. –admitió el rubio- Si no te doy placer…

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y besó el cuello del chico como pequeña recompensa.

\- ¿Quieres complacerme?

\- Si…

\- Podría soltarte de ahí y llenar esa boca tuya hasta correrme en tu garganta. –no lo consultó y presionó un poco la entrada con su miembro- Te he visto retorcerte, masturbarte y correrte. Ahora mismo me dejarías hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿No?

Tweek asintió, apoyando el torso contra la fría pared y empujando las caderas hacia atrás.

\- Lo que desees.

-Lo sé, pero quiero joder el lugar que he estado preparando. Así que muévete hacia atrás. Voy a llenarte. –ordenó.

Y lo sintió hacerlo, empujarse dolorosamente y completamente sensible para rodearlo con su apretado interior. Un gruñido profundo escapó de su boca y lo tomó de las caderas, presionándolo para que lo tomase hasta la base y así sentirlo del todo. Lo tomó con fuerza, vio como Tweek se aferraba a la baranda con sus manos apretadas y sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes al tener sus entrañadas sensibles por el orgasmo reciente, apretándolo dolorosamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes amarrado así? –preguntó Craig contra su cuello, lamiendo el sudor que se acumulaba ahí- En cualquier momento podrían abrir la puerta y tú estarías atrapado, con juguetes sexuales por todos lados y tu pene chorreando de semen.

Tweek gimió lastimoso, se empujó más hacia él y pudo jurar que se apretó más entorno a su miembro. Lo mantuvo firme, fue a su propio ritmo, disfrutando cada embestida, yendo profundo, empujándose hasta la base y sintiendo cada pequeña sensación.

\- Responde…

\- Bien, se siente bien. –respondió rápidamente Tweek- Me gusta… ah… Dios, me encanta que me mires, que estés tocándome y te excite eso.

\- ¿Qué este tan duro como una roca solo por verte desnudo y listo para que te joda? –aventuró con un toque cruel en su boca- Quieres volverme loco, pequeño demonio. Quieres que te destruya como lo haces tú conmigo.

\- Soy tuyo… -gimió el rubio, arqueándose- Te necesito, Craig.

Lo sabía, parte del placer de su novio era complacerlo con ese cuerpo que lo tentaba por completo. Lo tomó del rostro para besarlo en esa posición y embistió hasta escucharlo gemir dolorosamente. Entonces, no se detuvo, fue directo a ese sensible punto sin parar hasta que sintió que el cuerpo del rubio perdió el equilibrio de sus piernas y gritó de placer en su boca, apenas sosteniéndose. Toda la excitación acumulada en su interior mientras miraba a su preciado demonio volverse loco explotó por cada poro de su piel, sintió el orgasmo estremecerlo, llenándolo en algo vertiginoso y suave que se prolongó en cada bombeo lento hasta apoyarse contra la espalda de Tweek. Ambos se quedaron así, él sosteniendo al pobre chico que temblaba contra su cuerpo. Cuando recuperó el aliento y las ganas de volver a ser una persona, estiró su mano y soltó las esposas, viendo como los brazos de su novio caían agotados a los costados del mismo. Lo ayudó a volver al sofá y ahí lo sentó y lo besó en la frente, mientras soltaba sus muñecas y tobillos, observando la piel ligeramente roja. Sin esperar, sacó de su mochila toallas húmedas y comenzó a limpiar a Tweek, sorprendiéndolo gratamente, quien se dejó hacer.

Algo que le había gustado de los libros que había leído y de los foros que había visitado, era ese importante aspecto. El cuidar a la otra persona cuando todo acabase, asegurarse que estaban bien y eran iguales una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, tomando un ungüento hidratante y analgésico por si pudiese generarse dolor en las muñecas o tobillos.

\- Derretido… machacado… pulverizado… y afortunado. –confesó Tweek, acariciándole el rostro- Eso fue increíble.

\- Tuve la “ _ligera_ ” impresión que querías ser inmovilizado. –bromeó, besando sus muñecas, satisfecho al ver que no estaba la piel irritada.

\- ¿Tan “ _ligero_ ” como tus deseos iniciales por sexo oral?

Ambos rieron y él recogió los juguetes que había utilizado. Cuando atentó con apartarse del sillón, la mano del rubio se cerró en su brazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Ven y recuéstate conmigo una hora… tal vez dos.

Craig sonrió, tomó la mano del chico y se la besó.

\- Si no lavo esto, no nos van a durar mucho tiempo. –explicó, apartándose para ir a la cocina y limpiar el cilindro para masturbar y el vibrador anal.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso? –preguntó agotado el rubio desde la sala.

\- Internet. –explicó- Gracias a mucha lectura e investigación. Hay cosas _muy_ raras allá afuera, pero hay para cada gusto. –terminó de enjaguar ambas cosas, sorprendido por el diseño tan amigable para el momento de la limpieza, los sacudió para quitar el exceso de agua y regresó para guardarlos en sus cajas respectivas, dentro de la seguridad de su mochila, junto con el resto de cosas.

Tweek lo volvió a jalar al sofá, lucía realmente agotado, pero aun así se movió, dejándolo a él recostarse boca arriba y así tener al rubio sobre su cuerpo, como la perfecta manta térmica que era Tweek. El chico se acurrucó sobre él y podía ver la sonrisa algo mimada en su boca, muy a gusto consigo mismo. Craig respiró hondo, eso era agradable, tenerlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo drenado de cualquier pensamiento complicado.

\- Gracias. –murmuró Tweek, lanzándole una mirada.

Él tomó su mano y lo besó sobre los nudillos, entretenido por la suave piel del chico.

\- Lo que sea por ti. –respondió, como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo que investigase cualquier fantasía que el rubio tuviese o destruyese a la humanidad por su novio, era lógico e irremediable- Además… sé que te animo a tomar el control de las cosas, pero es bueno atenderte y quitarte toda responsabilidad.

\- Eso fue increíble… -admitió Tweek- Estar a tu cuidado, en tus manos… -lo oyó suspirar- Lo necesitaba, gracias.

\- Siempre que quieras. –prometió- Sexo o no, me gusta cuidarte.

Aprovecharon la mañana así, abrazados en el silencio del hogar, ligeramente adormilados. Ambos de vuelta a la comodidad de disfrutar del otro sin presiones ni planes. Y el ritmo era suyo, las reglas solo dependían de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Yo sé que muchos esperaban que Tweek tomase el control ahora. Pero no quería que fuese algo como “turnos”. El sexo es algo para disfrutarlo y divertirse. Aunque puede ser una gran presión, como por ejemplo tomar una responsabilidad y eso a muchos puede darles nervios. Pero de eso no debe tratarse las cosas, sino de pasarla bien. Así que Craig tomó cartas en el asunto. Además, debo sorprenderlos con lo que van a leer ¡Esperar lo inesperado! ¿No creen? 
> 
> El libro que lee Craig al inicio es "El Esclavo" de Evangeline Aderson. Y si, es muy basado en el mundo de Star Wars. Solo imaginen la cara de Kevin cuando lo encontró.
> 
> Inicialmente, iba a ser Pete quien le hablase sobre BDSM, pero Craig no es de hablar de estas cosas con otros. Además, no me imaginé a Pete hablando con un, técnicamente, extraño, de sus gustos sexuales o los de otras personas. Y Red ya se había metido en la vida de Craig pateando la puerta, así que desvié la idea por otro lado. Pero dejé el ligero guiño de que esta historia se conecta con "Mátame otra vez". 
> 
> Los libros de BDSM que le da Red son la saga "Guardaespaldas" de Shayla Black. Una de las pocas novelas que tienen verdadera investigación de diferentes prácticas sexuales. 
> 
> Dato Curioso: Este es el tercer fandom en donde hablo de algo de BDSM. 
> 
> Otro Dato Curioso: Esta es la primera vez en estos capítulos que Craig tiene sexo con el chullo puesto.  
> Espero que tengan un precioso día y esta lectura los acompañara un rato.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Ideas, sugerencias o próximos escenarios que desearan leer de esta pareja?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	6. Adoración

Tweek sonrió ampliamente y una pequeña carcajada escapó de su boca sin motivo aparente. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de brownie húmedo por la recubierta de chocolate que se derretía al contacto de su piel. Craig estaba recostado, comiendo las migajas que estaban sobre la camiseta que llevaba puesta. La mirada del pelinegro estaba haciéndolo sonrojar, porque tenía el mismo brillo de emoción dichosa que solo las constelaciones lograban.

\- ¿Alguna vez jugaste con lodo? –preguntó Craig.

Él negó, pensando que en realidad habían sido absurdas sus razones cuando tuvo las oportunidades. Lo que le hacía pensar _¿Por qué había pasado gran parte de su vida con miedo?_ Por suerte no había sido como Butters, pero definitivamente se había restringido demasiado con sus paranoias y necesidad de pensar cien pasos por delante, siempre fatalista. Pero ¿Ahora? Ahora estaba feliz, relajado. Tal vez era culpa de los brownies y el chocolate en sus dedos. Tal vez se debía a la mirada de Craig sobre él. O tal vez ambas.

\- Temía que gusanos se me metieran en la ropa o gérmenes me enfermaran hasta morir. –se explicó- Así que siempre jugué con legos. Higiénicos legos.

\- Me gustan los legos. –confesó Craig y sonrió ampliamente- Pero también jugaba con lodo y creaba los planos de cómo sería mi base en Marte cuando viviera ahí. –se rio- Clyde solía construir nuestra casa y una granja, porque siempre me olvidaba que antes de experimentar y luchar con marcianos, debíamos habitar o tener qué comer.

_Dios…_

¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?

Tweek se sintió bendecido por tener esa vista. Un tranquilo Craig con una sonrisa soñadora, recostado sobre su cama como si nada trascendental fuese a ocurrir. En realidad, podía olvidarse de cualquier pensamiento catastrófico u obligación próxima con tal de extender ese preciso momento. Simplemente dejar que la marihuana los fuese relajando y el chocolate los hiciera sonreír. En especial a Craig. No podía creer que amase tanto verlo sonreír.

El pelinegro lo tomó de la mano manchada y casualmente chupó de sus dedos, sin ningún rastro de erotismo. Simplemente con la confianza de saber que no sería rechazado y que Tweek no encontrase desagradable que le hiciera eso.

\- El chocolate en tus dedos parece lodo. –razonó Craig antes de rozarlo con sus dientes para quitarle un pedazo de chocolate bien fundido contra su pulgar- Pero definitivamente no es lodo.

Tweek se sonrojó y una risa discreta escapó de sus labios. Tal vez su novio estuviese actuando completamente natural, pero definitivamente la sensación de esa boca cálida entorno a cada uno de sus dedos con una paciencia tan propia del chico le aceleró el corazón. Pero también le dio gracia, porque después de tantas cosas que habían hecho juntos y deseaban seguir haciendo, le parecía increíble como la imagen del serio de Craig Tucker enroscando su lengua en su dedo medio con excesiva lentitud aun le parecía una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto.

\- Tu repostería es increíble. –comentó el pelinegro, robando otro pedazo de brownie del enorme platón y dándole una mordida- Tal vez deba seguir el ejemplo de Kenny y prepararme para ser mantenido.

Tweek soltó una fuerte carcajada, una mezcla de diversión natural que burbujeaba por culpa de la marihuana que venía en los brownies y que ya llevaba una hora entrando a su sistema, haciendo todo menos preocupante y más natural.

\- Por norma general el que se queda en casa cocina. –le recordó- Si yo estoy trabajando en la cafetería, tú debes cocinar.

\- No… -Craig rodó sobre su costado, con una sonrisa divertida- Puedes hacer ambas cosas, creo en ti.

Lo intentó golpear, aun en juego, pero Tweek terminó perdiendo el equilibrio a mitad de la acción y decidió en un rápido pensamiento que no estaría mal dejarse caer. Así que su cuerpo terminó ligeramente apoyado sobre el de Craig y se fue enredando contra el mismo, disfrutando esa sonrisa infantil que pocas cosas lograban en el pelinegro.

¿Era una locura que quisiera darle marihuana más seguido?

\- Te enseñaré a cocinar. –prometió Tweek.

\- Para tu información se cocinar, no se hacer repostería. –Craig sonrió con orgullo- Mi mamá me enseñó, porque a veces se ocupa demasiado en su trabajo y alguien debe alimentar a Tricia.

Tweek levantó las cejas. A veces olvidaba que la señora Tucker no era una ama de casa promedio como la mayoría de madres de South Park. Ella trabajaba como editora, una labor que equilibraba muy bien con dirigir el hogar. Le agradaba eso de ella, hacía que todos participaran en las tareas familiares y contribuía en la economía del hogar. Pero era un nuevo descubrimiento saber que su novio sabía cocinar, era algo que él aun no aprendía, dado que su único entrenamiento solía girar en torno al negocio familiar. Hasta sus brownies con marihuana se debían a que eran vendidos como parte del menú desde que South Park aprobó el consumo recreativo.

\- Me alegra tanto que te prepares para cuidar del hogar mientras yo salgo a trabajar. –jugó.

Craig levantó las cejas con diversión, de la misma manera que hacía siempre que reconocía uno de sus temas favoritos para bromear. Pero en el fondo, la idea de tener a Craig esperándolo en casa era… agradable. Sí, bromeaba con ello, pero en realidad era algo lindo.

Bien…

No sabía si era la marihuana o el chocolate, pero se estaba sintiendo cursi.

O…

Tal vez era culpa de la sonrisa de Craig.

Si…

Definitivamente era culpa de esa amplia sonrisa de labios sellados y mirada entrecerrada que brillaba con diversión, dándole al azul de esos ojos una sensación de cielo estrellado. Tweek se abrazó más al chico, le fascinaba la manera en que se sincronizaban tan bien. Él enganchándose contra su cuerpo y Craig abrazándolo para encajarlos mejor. Muy poca gente podía imaginar cómo se sentía estar así, el saber que fuera de esas paredes las personas podían imaginar o asumir lo que fuera de ellos y su relación, pero que eso no les importaba. Que en momentos así Tweek podía dudar de cientos de cosas menos de cuán valioso era para su novio y que este siempre estaría ahí, para él, incondicionalmente. Craig lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó para un suave beso sabor a chocolate, almendras tostadas y un muy bien camuflado sabor a marihuana.

\- Tweek… -lo oyó en un sereno murmullo que entró a su pecho como una brisa cálida- Te adoro.

El rubio se rio bajo, sintiendo las mejillas calientes ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¿Cómo es que siempre era Craig el que no tenía vergüenza ni duda para poner en palabras las cosas? ¿Cómo le resultaba tan fácil? Él ni siquiera podía darle sobrenombres cariñosos de forma tan casual. Por Buda, por cosas como esas era Tweek quien estaba rendido a adorarlo, a buscar esa sonrisa privada e íntima hasta el final de sus días. Nadie más podía darle esa seguridad. El mundo podía caer en otra Gran Guerra, los gnomos podían tomar el control de toda la ropa interior del mundo y el gobierno podía hacerse de todo su historial de Internet, pero estaba seguro, ciegamente seguro que Craig estaría a su lado. No tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido, en qué momento esa idea se había establecido hasta su centro, pero era la sensación más agradable del mundo. Los labios de Craig siempre estarían ahí para un beso que jamás sería demasiado corto o casual, las manos de su novio estarían ahí para apretar las suyas y darle el apoyo extra para sentirse más valiente y siempre estaría Craig ahí, con su manía de darle sobrenombres y reafirmarlo con algún contacto casual pero indudablemente agradable.

Lo amaba.

Maldición…

Lo amaba de forma consciente, firme, segura. Sin ilusiones infantiles ni dudas de qué significaría. Lo amaba tanto que simplemente era así, otro hecho de la existencia. Nubes en el cielo, raíces bajo la tierra, vida en el lago de South Park y él enamorado de Craig Tucker.

Y no se sentía como si fuese demasiado.

No había presión.

No requería meditarlo en su Lugar Feliz, ni el socorro de Jesucristo.

Lo amaba y eso era perfecto.

\- Dios… -empujó a Craig para que terminara con la espalda contra su cama y él sobre su tonificado cuerpo- Eres…

Negó ¿Era perfecto para él? ¿Era demasiado lindo con esa sonrisa dulcificada? ¿Era increíble por hacerlo mejor persona? ¿Qué podía decir? Lo adoraba, era el compañero perfecto para estar en su vida. Pero ninguna palabra podía con su novio, no encajaba a la altura de esa sonrisa perpetua y de bobo enamorado que estaba dándole Craig. Benditos brownies. Y eterna gratitud a esos momentos de libertad que podía conseguir de sus padres para que dejaran de esclavizarlo en la cafetería. Así que lo besó, porque por lo menos sabía una forma de rendirle la pleitesía que tanto se merecía. Lo beso profundo, sintió como poco a poco abría los labios para él, dándole todo el control de su encuentro y haciéndolo arder más en adoración. Craig gruñó cuando succionó su labio inferior, porque sabía que eso podía volverlo loco, sentir las pequeñas mordidas que lo hormigueaban y la promesa juguetona de meterlo en su boca de esa manera que tanto le gustaba. Porque su novio amaba el sexo oral y francamente él encontraba poderoso saber que tenía algo en su poder que hacía adicto a Craig. Siempre con su boca ajustándose en torno al hinchado pene que se ponía cada vez más duro por él. La simple idea calentó su sangre y presionó sus caderas hacia abajo, gimiendo cuando el pelinegro lo tomó del trasero para que se encontraran sobre la ropa y gimieran en la boca del otro.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. Aunque sabía que eso eventualmente comenzaría a pasar, podía sentir la sangre zumbando bajo su piel. Tweek profundizó el beso y urgió al chico para que abriera más los firmes labios y así volver el beso en algo desesperado, de roces, mordidas y salvaje deseo. Le encantaba hacerlo de esa forma, sin control y tan ansioso e intenso que era obvio su deseo sexual más profundo. Craig se doblegaba cuando era así, porque para ser alguien en control, también era débil a la carne, a los sonidos que hacían sus bocas al jadear, gemir y respirar irregularmente. Pero estaba encontrando algo bastante erótico en la marihuana, en la sensación ligera que sentía. En poder disfrutar cada segundo mucho más lento y cada sensación gratamente pausada en su mente. El beso salvaje parecía durar eternamente y eso lo hizo sonreír, emocionado a cómo sería continuar. Así que destrozó ese beso, lo volvió un acto más allá de eso, un roce de intenso consumo, lo poseyó con la boca mientras ambos se movían para rozar sus caderas y apretar sus endurecidos miembros por sobre la ropa. La pasión entre ambos era cálida pero también dulce, tan intensa que requería bocanadas de aire, tan adictivo que a veces se preguntaba cómo es que no se la pasaba relegando todo solo para sesiones de besos. En el segundo en que tuviesen la mayoría de edad ya se veía buscando fines de semana enteros en algún hotel para que no hubiese tarea, amigos o trabajo que lo separara del cuerpo de Craig. Ese que siempre subía de temperatura, llenándose vida misma cuando estaban juntos. Su novio era único. Embriagador. Adictivo. No podía dejar de saborearlo con adoración.

Craig gimió contra su boca y el devoró el sonido con ansias.

Tweek bajó las manos hasta las caderas del chico y sin mucha ceremonia le quitó los pantalones y ropa interior, se separó lo justo para ver como Craig se quitaba los zapatos y estos caían precipitadamente en el suelo, seguidos de la ropa. Como siempre, su novio aprovechó para sentarse y desvestirse del todo. Porque así era Craig, le gustaba el sexo que tuviese contacto corporal. La mejor parte era sentirse mutuamente y no iba a dejar que una chaqueta o camiseta se interpusiera entre ambos. Tweek soltó una pequeña risa, presa de la marihuana y de la verdadera fortuna de tener ese estoico y deportista chico tan dispuesto a quitarse la ropa cuando estaban solos. Porque era un verdadero espectáculo mirarlo. Músculos firmes, piel completamente depilada por la natación, un tono bronceado por las horas en el agua bajo la luz que se filtraba por el techo transparente de la piscina. Tweek se quitó la ropa, sabiéndose poseedor de un cuerpo más natural, uno que hablaba del gusto por los dulces, del placer de estar bajo techo, de en lugar de hacer deportes, había escogido pertenecer al club de lectura y luego al de teatro. Pero Craig seguía con esa sonrisa fascinada, a pesar de tener la boca hinchada y las comisuras rojas por su invasión brusca. Aun así, lo miraba de la misma manera tan _dulce_ y él pensó que tenía un novio que rayaba en lo ridículo por ser tan devoto.

Así que lo tumbó en la cama y volvió a rozarse, solo se puso sobre él y dejó que sus miembros se encontraran, se presionaran y acariciaran casualmente, dejándolo con deseo de más, pero siendo la perfecta travesura que hizo jadear a Craig, a arquearse y desesperarse. Tweek se inclinó y volvió a comerle la boca, dándole pequeñas mordidas en los labios, enroscando su lengua con la del pelinegro. No dejó sin atender esa boca que era silenciosa en todo momento menos en la intimidad. Lo saboreó a consciencia porque le encantaba hacerlo, podía lamer cada parte de ese cuerpo y sentirse muy satisfecho de ello, succionarle los dedos, morderle los hombros, besar su espalda y rozar sus dientes en el hinchado glande que ya estaba completamente húmedo y creando la perfecta lubricación para ambos.

Su boca se llenó de saliva, saboreó con antelación su objetivo y bajó en prolongados besos por el firme torso hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas y tener frente a sus ojos el endurecido miembro que parecía un mástil apuntando hasta el techo. Lo besó en los muslos, rozó sus mejillas contra la cara interna de sus piernas y luego presionó su boca cerrada contra el pene duro, fue una caricia juguetona, un reconocimiento casi inocente que no iba para nada en juego con la forma en que estaba mirándolo. Pero lo estaba tentando. Solo jugó, depositó pequeños besos que lograban el estímulo suave, pero nada más. Porque le encantaba hacerlo, se dedicaba a pequeñas travesuras, juegos y tentativas. Craig podía ordenarle y ser increíblemente controlado mientras lo amarraba y estimulaba. Pero ¿Él? Oh… él adoraba volverlo loco, quitarle la lógica, la razón y convertirlo en una sinfonía de gemidos y un cuerpo adicto al suyo.

Ese poder era su territorio. Porque Craig, estoico e indiferente, podía ponerse como una roca y calentarse tan rápido solo por verlo lamer la punta de un helado, enredar su lengua en el sorbete de una gaseosa o succionar el centro cremoso de un panecillo. Tan simple, tan fácil. Tanto poder en la cotidianidad y tanto placer en la intimidad.

Tweek se separó lo suficiente para ver a su novio agitado y embriagado de placer. La mirada zafiro nublada como la noche, tan brillante como constelaciones. _Lindo_. Tan preciado. Craig lo tomó del cabello y jaló lo justo para hacerlo gemir de puro gusto, casi como un ronroneo. Ambos ya tenían una idea de cuales botones aplastar en el otro para que las cosas escalaran increíblemente rápido y era tan satisfactorio encontrarse aceptado en el otro. Tweek deslizó su lengua por el pene erecto de su novio, lo lamió enroscándose y estimulando el glande hasta que el chico se arqueó de placer. Craig lo miró, agitado y fue separando las piernas antes de dejarse llevar. Una entrega ciega y confiada, sin dudas ridículas o prejuiciosas. Y él se dio el gusto de hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, atender profundamente, con la boca abierta y la garganta relajada, todo para ese jugoso miembro que se deslizó en su boca hasta obligarlo a contener el aire. Tweek no era paciente, el impulso vencía lo que sea y lograba que Craig se desesperase por los abruptos estímulos, por el intenso placer que podía provocarle demasiado rápido. Así que él se dio gusto, devoró hasta el fondo, presionó el miembro contra su paladar y ajustó sus labios para crear una succión intensa. Así sintió la hinchada cabeza golpear el fondo de su boca y deslizarse un poco en su garganta haciéndolo lagrimear ante la falta de oxígeno. Pero por alguna razón eso le gustaba, relajar su boca y degustarlo hasta que respirar fuese una necesidad secundaria a favor de atender a Craig. La falta de oxígeno se mezclaba muy bien con la sensación flotante de la marihuana, sintió que era más fácil ir profundo, caliente, succionar y rozar con sus dientes la hinchada punta. Solo lo sacó de su boca cuando Craig comenzó a levantar las caderas y lo intentaba guiar con los dedos en su cabello para que se quedara quieto cuando lo tenía del todo en la boca. Pero Tweek decidió que ese era el mejor momento de separarse, de volver a las pequeñas lamidas y besos cariñosos en el largo miembro.

\- En el cajón hay algo para ti. –comentó el rubio, señalando su mesita de noche.

Craig lo observó con extrañeza y se estiró confundido para sacar una bolsa plástica, del interior tomó unos guantes negros, de cuero, sin dedos y con parches en forma de cohetes espacial. Una sonrisa animada se formó en los labios de su novio, pero lo miró con confusión.

\- ¿Debías dármelos ahora? –preguntó francamente extrañado.

Tweek sonrió de lado, travieso y le hizo un gesto para que se los pusiera. Cuando así lo hizo, él se estiró y mordió de forma juguetona la parte carnosa de la palma de la mano del pelinegro, justo abajo del pulgar.

\- Para que dejes de hacerte moretones. –murmuró en un ronroneo y acercó a él un tubo alargado, bajando otra vez hasta estar entre las piernas del chico.

Seguramente debido a la marihuana, Craig simplemente se rio divertido de su ocurrencia y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él retomó sus acciones, volvió a lamerlo y dejó que sus manos acariciaron las piernas del chico. Como siempre, agradecía esa política del club de natación que exigía cero vellos en sus deportistas, porque era adictivo acariciar las tonificadas piernas de su novio con tanta suavidad, subir hasta sus caderas y volver a bajar hacia la cara interna de las mismas. Tweek bajó los besos hacia la unión entre la cadera y pierna, dejando su lengua lamer el ligero pliegue que se hacía ahí cuando Craig se retorcía para él. Lo miró desde su posición y besó sus testículos, relajó la piel contraída con suaves lamidas y sintió el peso de las mismas en su boca. Pero se escapó de la mano del chico cuando lamió el camino bajo los testículos, justo en el sensible perineo. Craig se arqueó de placer y aprovechó eso para masajear esa sensible zona con sus dedos, deslizó su dedo índice y medio por el camino hinchado que palpitaba justo por debajo de los testículos y retomó con su boca el darle sexo oral.

\- Tweek… oh… Dios… Tweek…

Craig se arqueó más totalmente entregado, parecía perdido por la sensación, sin darse cuenta lo expresivo que estaba siendo con su cuerpo.

 _Benditos brownies_.

Él cerró los ojos, se dedicó a llevarlo al borde usando su boca y dejando que sus dedos bajaran más hasta la entrada de su novio. Nunca antes lo había tocado ahí. Al inicio por miedo a hacerle daño y luego por el gusto de postergar el momento, tentarlo siempre pero nunca darle ese último placer hasta que fuese el momento adecuado. Y definitivamente ese lo era. Sus dedos masajearon suavemente y le encantó notar que Craig no se incomodaba con ello, estaba tan relajado como él, muy predispuesto a ver hasta donde llegarían. Le tocó improvisar un poco con el lubricante, abriéndolo a tientas y calentándolo entre sus dedos sin desear separarse de sus atenciones. El miembro de Craig estaba palpitando contra su lengua y definitivamente no quería perderse eso por andar escatimando lubricante. Sus dedos húmedos jugaron con la entrada hasta que su dedo medio ingresó lentamente, tuvo que crear fricción para suavizar su ingreso y Craig se arqueó en silencio ante la nueva sensación.

\- ¿Qué sientes…? –preguntó Tweek con una sonrisa traviesa, apoyando sus labios justo en la punta del erecto pene mientras su dedo entraba del todo.

\- Curioso… -admitió Craig, respirando pesado- No lo sé…

 _Oh, lo sabía_ …

Tweek amplió su sonrisa y dobló su dedo creando una larga presión. El pelinegro jadeó con fuerza, lo hizo prolongar ese sonido moviendo más su dedo, sin darle pausa alguna. Las caderas de Craig se elevaron y él lo volvió a meterlo en su boca, hasta la base, empujándolo de vuelta a la cama. Definitivamente en ese momento debía estar sintiendo todo menos _curioso_.

\- _Joder…_ -gimió Craig, recogiendo sus piernas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin realmente saber qué hacer con esa nueva sensación- Tweek… _joder…_ Yo… _Dios…_ Ah…

Oh…

Él entendía.

Él entendía perfectamente.

Y por eso dejó entrar otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos, a penetrarlo con fuerza, dejando que el lubricante hiciera su trabajo de calentarlo y quemarlo por dentro en un placentero goce eléctrico. Los guantes regalados vinieron perfectamente porque Craig tuvo que morderse la mano para controlar su voz. Pero él no tuvo misericordia, siguió con fuerza, degustó ese miembro hasta el fondo y metió otro dedo para golpetearlo directo en su punta de placer, haciendo que su entrada fuese aceptándolo hasta los nudillos. Su propia respiración se aceleró, Craig era ajustado, húmedo y cálido, palpitaba entre sus dedos y hacía increíblemente difícil separar sus dedos para que se abriese más, haciendo un poco incómodo el cómo sus dedos luchaban por ganar espacio. Su novio parecía haber encontrado una nota constante para su placer, una serie de gemidos cortos y una mirada de completa sorpresa a lo que estaba sintiendo. Eso le fascinó, saber que estaba dándole un placer doble, entremezclado y devorador, tan rápido que debía ser difícil procesarlo y simplemente su única opción era seguir disfrutando, recibiendo cada corriente eléctrica que lo empujaba a la locura. En verdad quería romper esa mente.

Lo sintió hincharse en su boca y reconoció el palpitar acelerado que eso significaba. Así que fue más rápido, lo disfrutó hasta el final, lo sintió tensarse alrededor de sus dedos, Craig gimió con fuerza y su boca se llenó de semen que trago despacio para no ahogarse, dejando que la mayoría se deslizara por su garganta sin saborearlo, dado que ya estaba golpeando el fondo de su boca cuando había explotado. Lo liberó de sus labios, pero sus dedos se siguieron moviendo sin misericordia. Craig lo observó con sorpresa al percatarse que su pequeño juego seguía en pie. El rubio se estiró y clavó su mirada en él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, dejando que sus embistes agitaran a Craig quien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, rindiéndose a su tortura.

Craig era suyo.

Las orejas de un intenso color rojo.

El rostro tan expresivo y solo para él.

Esa boca aprisionando el cuero de uno de los guantes para controlarse.

Tweek podía sentirlo palpitar y fue tan fácil meter un cuarto dedo que seguramente Craig ni siquiera lo sintió, estaba en su propio placer recién descubierto que explotó rápidamente por culpa de sus embistes sin misericordia, llevándolo a un orgasmo intenso y recién descubierto que lo dejó en blanco. Y él continuó, siguió prolongando, alargando e intensificando ese placer hasta que Craig lo miró con duda por la forma en que su cuerpo parecía no encontrar un tope al goce. El pelinegro luchó por hablar, pero su boca había olvidado palabra alguna. El rubio sonrió, fue más firme con sus dedos, lo embistió con golpes directo en su punto más sensible y se deleitó mirándolo retorcerse en el placer confuso, tan intenso, porque el cuerpo pedía más, mientras la mente no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Solo lo dejó ir cuando notó que su novio respiraba demasiado agitado y lo vio temblar, cubierto de sudor y con el miembro ligeramente duro a pesar de estar completamente drenado. Solo ahí sacó sus dedos, recuperando la movilidad de estos. En cierto sentido Tweek le había devorado toda energía y podía verlo recuperando el aliento, tal vez la sensibilidad en la punta de lengua o de los dedos de los pies después de la sobre-estimulación. El rubio sintió su miembro palpitar, desesperado por algo de atención. Pero solo mirarlo de esa manera ya era suficiente estímulo. En realidad, si Craig le pidiera que se detuviesen, lo haría, sin lamentarlo, aun con su pene endurecido y la curiosidad a flor de piel, pero definitivamente había valido la pena romper la mente de su novio.

\- Eres un demonio… -murmuró Craig con la voz ronca, al punta que se obligó a tragar- Un completo demonio.

Tweek sonrió y se encogió de hombros, deslizando sus dedos por el borde de la cadera masculina, lanzándole una mirada tentativa.

\- ¿Lo dices porque te tiento…? –sonrió- Porque si es así, debes saber que es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa…?

\- Me inspiras. –explicó- Con cada sonido, cada expresión y cada reacción, haces que quiera tentarte más. –se relamió los labios- ¿Puedes girarte?

Craig bajó la mirada, sabía a qué se refería, asintió, aún con las orejas sonrojadas y se recostó sobre el pecho, apoyando la frente contra el colchón e intentando levantar las caderas con su cuerpo tembloroso. Tweek rio y lo mantuvo ahí, solo le juntó las piernas y lo miró. Los hombros anchos y tensos, la cabeza gacha exponiendo el cuello firme, la espalda bien definida, la piel ligeramente bronceada. Una pantera, eso tenía frente a él, un predador que se disponía del todo a sus manos, confiando sinceramente. Tweek sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿Así se habría sentido Craig la primera vez que lo poseyó? Sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando abrió el preservativo y lo deslizó sobre su miembro, sintió la textura irregular entre sus dedos y sonrió de lado. Bien, eso sería interesante. Pero antes se inclinó y se dedicó a besar esa espalda ancha, mordió suavemente los músculos tensos y depositó un casto beso en la parte trasera del cuello de su novio.

\- ¿Si te lastimo…?

\- Bebé… -Cragi lo regresó a ver- Confío en ti.

Tweek sonrió, con el valor recuperado se enderezó y separó las piernas, puso sus rodillas a cada costado de las piernas de su novio para que fuese más cómoda la posición y guio su miembro entre las nalgas del chico, tentando el camino hasta encontrar la entrada palpitante que cedió suavemente. Respiró hondo y fue entrando despacio, consciente que su miembro era ancho y esperaba haberlo preparado correctamente. Craig enterró el rostro entre las sábanas con un largo gemido y él ingresó del todo, sorprendido por la sensación ajustada que lo rodeó como fuego cálido.

\- ¿Qué…? –el pelinegro lo regreso a ver- ¿Qué es ese… hormigueo?

Tweek tardó en reaccionar, sintiendo el ajuste de la entrada entorno a la base de su miembro y el cómo palpitaba a lo largo de su miembro. Su novio era mejor que ese cilindro para masturbarse que habían estado usando. El pulso se le elevó, esa sensación era mil veces mejor. Todo él se dejó llevar, enterrándose hasta que sus caderas se apretaban en el firme trasero de Craig, sintiendo como estaba aprisionándolo contra la cama y su cuerpo. Por instinto elevó sus caderas y oyó a su novio jadear, se enterró y este se tensó en un ronco gemido. Él se estremeció, la piel se le erizó y pudo jurar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajó directo a su erección. Eso era peligroso. Muy peligroso. No era como el sexo oral, era diferente, mejor en algunos aspectos. Peligroso. Adictivo.

Respiró…

\- El condón… -logró decir Tweek- viene con textura, como… -respiró, eso era complicado, ser persona estaba siendo completamente difícil, quería volverse salvaje y moverse sin restricciones- como pequeñas ¿Esferas? ¿Puntos…? -¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Tiene textura…

Craig contuvo una pequeña risa que le contagió a él ¿Cómo hacía el pelinegro para hablarle sucio al oído en una situación así? Él apenas y podía controlarse. Tweek apoyó sus manos en la espalda baja del chico y volvió a moverse. _Maldición_. Eso era peligroso. Craig tensó sus hombros y respiró por entre los dientes.

\- _Joder…_ -gruñó el pelinegro- Definitivamente se siente bien…

\- ¿Te duele…? –preguntó- ¿Puedo…?

Su novio asintió y casi pudo escuchar cómo las cadenas en su mente se soltaban en un tintineo. Sus caderas se comenzaron a mover por si solas, se movió rápido, no pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera buscó subir la velocidad a cierto ritmo, simplemente se dejó ir, veloz e intenso, fue aumentando la presteza hasta no separarse y volver sus embestidas casi una vibración constante. Craig se tensó más entorno a su miembro, se apoyó sobre los codos y bajó la cabeza, gimiendo contra el guante de cuerpo. Pero él sabía cómo era esa sensación, sabía que en esa pose estaba golpeándolo justo donde más deseaba y que no estaba teniendo misericordia con su dilatada entrada. Lo sabía. Y por eso podía apreciar más la manera en que Craig se ajustaba entorno a él, moviendo las caderas, seguramente para frotar su revivida erección entre las sábanas y su vientre. Eso era como estar en celo, demasiado excitante para pensar.

Tweek se dejó caer y mordió toda piel que alcanzó, los hombros, justo sobre omóplatos, al inicio del cuello, lo lamió y pudo sentirlo perder la voz, pasar de ser el ruidoso chico que lo encendía al perder todo control sobre sus sensaciones a un chico de gruñidos, jadeos y mayor necesidad de respirar que cualquier otra expresión más grande. Tweek buscó su rostro y el pelinegro se giró, mirándolo completamente embriagado, mordiéndose los labios para no dejarlo sordo. Así que se aferró a los hombros tensos, se estiró sin dejar de penetrarlo y lo besó despacio, le succionó los labios calientes y se encontró embriagado en ese mundo. Si los brownies habían sido de ayuda para darle valor, ahora sentía que simplemente necesitaba a Craig y esa manera que lo seducía sin siquiera planearlo.

Su novio se separó de su boca y gruñó con fuerza, lo sintió apretarse en su entorno y por la manera en que se empujó contra él, supo que otro orgasmo lo estaba golpeando. Tweek volvió a enderezarse, a usar su energía para penetrarlo, enterrándose hasta el fondo y sintió la cama protestar entre ambos por ser tan brusco. La idea de que fuese así, casi egoísta para alcanzar su propio clímax, lo excitaba. El saber que Craig estaba luchando con su orgasmo alargado y agudo porque él no se detenía era su propio punto de éxtasis. Lo embistió con más fuerza antes de correrse, cayendo sobre su firme espalda y respirando agitadamente. Eso había sido demasiado intenso.

Craig apenas reaccionó cuando él se las arregló para salir, retirarse el condón y dejarlo caer por ahí. Ya sería otro desastre que tendría que limpiar cuando su cerebro le recordase cómo era ser una persona y menos un cuerpo demasiado relajado para pensar y excesivamente drenado para actuar más allá de rodar a un costado de su novio y mirarlo recuperar el control. Muy lento, respirando hondo, con bocanadas profundas.

\- Craig… fue sexo, no diez piscinas olímpicas que tuvieses que nadar. –bromeó, reconociendo el método de respiración de los entrenamientos del chico- Además, yo hice la mayoría del ejercicio.

\- Yo no me burlé de ti tu primera vez. –murmuró el chico y giró el rostro para verlo- Eres un maldito vibrador.

\- Lo tomaré como halago. –dijo Tweek con una sonrisa ladeada- Me has metido uno y se siente _muy_ bien.

Ambos dejaron escapar una risa confidente y suspiraron al unísono. Pero Craig abrió los ojos y observó la ventana.

\- Ya oscureció… -intentó levantarse, pero desistió al darse cuenta que aún no recuperaba el control sobre su cuerpo.

Tweek se estiró para tomar el celular de su novio y observó la hora, sorprendiéndose también.

\- ¿Tú sentiste que fueron casi dos horas…?

El pelinegro negó.

\- La marihuana tiene efectos raros en el sexo. –murmuró Tweek, volviéndose a recostar y riendo- El tiempo pasa más rápido. –lo miró- Tengo una duda.

\- Si vas a preguntar si debajo de mi están las sábanas manchadas. –comentó Craig con su rostro completamente serio- La respuesta es sí. –asintió- Si, lo están.

Tweek soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y lo empujó ligeramente.

\- ¡Te vas a deshidratar! –bromeó.

\- ¡Hey! Parte del desastre es el lubricante que se te cayó. –muy lentamente Craig se giró y extendió su brazo- Ven acá.

Él sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él, volviendo a sentirse más fino que su novio, atrapado en su atlético cuerpo, pero también notó que en esas circunstancias era él quien estaba cargando la mayoría del peso. No le molestó que fuese así.

\- ¿No duele nada? –aventuró- ¿Te preparé bien…?

Craig asintió, enterrándose en su cuello, respirando su esencia hasta erizarle la piel.

\- Eres como un animal, creo que olvidé mi nombre mucho antes de que me hicieras girarme. –lo calmó, susurrándole al oído- No solo tu boca es un pequeño Infierno, todo tú lo eres.

Cualquier rastro de duda desapareció y abrazó a Craig, deslizó sus dedos por su espalda hasta el borde de su cadera y de regreso. Le gustaba esa sensación, ser iguales, compañeros, experimentar y vivirlo juntos. Cada uno a su estilo y manera, pero juntos. Tweek espió el rostro de su novio, seguía manteniendo una sonrisa, pero esta era más calma, mucho más íntima y su corazón se disparó.

En verdad lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos, sería mejor decírselo con ropa y sin efectos de marihuana ¿No?

Lo amaba.

Le gustaba esa idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitias nocturnas y diurnas! Espero que les haya gustado, fue una mezcla de dulce romance e intenso sexo porque… Tweek no sabe medirse.
> 
> Me quedé pensando que la mayoría de madres en South Park son solo amas de casas. Y personalmente siento que hace falta un giro de tuerca con eso. Algunos dirán que la madre de Tweek trabaja en la cafetería familiar, pero por lo que se ha visto ayuda en el negocio, uno que es de su esposo, de la misma manera que Tweek ayuda, es parte del "deber familiar", no fue su carrera de elección. Me gustó hacer que la familia de Craig tuviese dos padres trabajando, con el ejemplo de igualdad, que Laura educase por igual a sus dos hijos, dando el ejemplo, en contraste de su esposo que le hemos visto con tendencias más machistas. Un poco para explicar por qué Tricia y Craig son como son y no la "princesa de papá" y el "campeón", como sería en una familia con una madre más relegada a roles "femeninos" y un padre duro.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?
> 
> ¿Qué más les gustaría leer?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	7. Profano

Sus dedos fueron al cabello oscuro y lo acarició suavemente. La verdad era que a muy pocas personas tocaría tan íntimamente, pero definitivamente el pelinegro era una de estas. Tweek se sintió divertido al ver el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa en el chico. Tanto estrés no debería ser sano para nadie. Ambos estaban sentados en los escalones que daban a la entrada de la piscina de la preparatoria, el pelinegro tenía la cabeza recostada en su regazo, huyendo un poco de la realidad para controlar sus emociones. Desde ahí podían escuchar los gritos del entrenador y el aroma a cloro se filtraba a pesar de tener las puertas bien cerradas. Aun así, Tweek podía notar lo absorto que estaba en sus cavilaciones, con los ojos cerrados, el cejo fruncido y la tensión en la comisura de sus labios.

\- No son solo las chicas asiáticas. –continuó el chico, más como si estuviese argumentando consigo- Son varias personas.

\- Lo sé. –respondió Tweek- Créeme, lo sé.

\- … ¿Es así como me miran? –preguntó- ¿Esa es la imagen que tiene la gente de mí?

\- No. –el rubio meditó- En esos dibujos e historias, la mayoría del tiempo no se trata de quién eres, sino de las ideas que ellos tienen sobre ti.

\- Pero tienen historias muy incómodas… -masculló él- _Ideas_ muy incómodas.

\- Lo sé. –Tweek sonrió divertido- Créeme, lo sé.

\- No debí leer esas historias… -el pelinegro negó- Pero cuando inicié con un fic, debí leer otro y luego otro… y…

Tweek asintió con solemnidad. Ese fue uno de sus primeros errores en la infancia. Había estado en esas circunstancias y había hecho exactamente eso.

No había sido la mejor idea.

\- Te llegas a acostumbrar. –intentó consolar.

En realidad, le sorprendía que apenas en ese momento se hubiese decidido a investigar estas historias sobre él.

Al parecer sus palabras no lo calmaron porque Wendyl se sentó de golpe, encarándolo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –intentó sonar calmado, pero le era imposible- Para tu información, alguien escribió una historia donde Bebe me drogaba y me ataba a su cama. –enmarcó una ceja- Pero esa no es la peor parte. No. Bebe usaba un libro para conjurar demonios que convenientemente estaba en la biblioteca de la preparatoria…

…si, parecían muy comunes de encontrar ese tipo de libros en _ese_ tipo de historias…

\- …y me crecía un gigante pene y me violaba. –Wendyl lució seriamente incómodo- Pero en la historia me llegaba a gustar todo eso en cierto punto así que ¿La persona que escribió cree que eso está bien…? ¡Porque no está bien!

\- Wen… -Tweek intentó ser el maduro en esa situación, después de todo, llevaba años de experiencia sobre historias y dibujos sobre él- Es ficción. _Así_ no funciona el mundo real.

\- Había otra historia, –continuó Wendyl como si no lo hubiese interrumpido- en donde Stan no se sentía atraído hacia mi como Wendy, sino solo como Wendyl. Ahora que lo pienso, todo eso era un poco triste. Siempre lo hacíamos conmigo estando boca abajo y en un punto se da a entender que está pensando en Kyle mientras “ _me lo hacía_ ” –hizo la forma de comillas con sus dedos- Y al parecer, yo a cierto punto era consciente de eso.

Oh, sí, _esas_ historias. En su caso, en _ese_ tipo de historias, Craig pensaba en Thomas. En una ocasión una chica escribió una trama tan conmovedora y trágica que él mismo se había puesto a llorar. No solo eso, le había enseñado el fic a Craig y su novio había lucido devastado.

\- A la gente le gusta las historias trágicas o triángulos amorosos. –meditó Tweek- Le da al romance un toque de victoria bien merecida.

Wendyl negó, con esa terquedad tan propia de sí.

\- Me retratan como la mala persona que se interpone en la relación de Stan y Kyle, como si fuese una criatura vil…

Tweek contuvo una sonrisa. Craig y él solían bromear que había sido culpa de Wendy que el Style no hubiese vencido al Creek como la primera combinación yaoi para las chicas asiáticas cuando arribaron a South Park. Ellos mismos se habían reído al verla como un obstáculo.

\- Bueno, para algunos, cualquiera que se interponga en medio de la pareja que les gusta va a ser un enemigo.

\- Pero no haría eso… Stan no es una cosa que me “ _pertenezca”_ como para interponerme en lo que él desee y a Kyle lo admiro mucho por tener el corazón y su moral principalmente bien dirigidos. –sentenció el chico.

Claro que pensaba eso. Kyle y Wendyl compartían muchas cosas en común. Admirarlo era egocentrismo puro. Pero Tweek se guardó su análisis. Tal vez hubiese dejado la paranoia atrás, pero la habilidad de mirarlo todo y analizar cada cosa nunca lo dejaría. Eso incluía las acciones de las personas.

\- Señalan partes de mi personalidad y las ven como algo terrible… -maldijo el pelinegro- Como si Stan o Kyle fuesen inmaculados.

\- Ni un santo se salva si se interpone en el objetivo. –intentó calmar Tweek.

Usualmente en su caso, ese rol de villano lo tomaba una chica, a veces Red. Personalmente lamentaba eso, la pelirroja era una chica parecía divertida y en realidad, por culpa de esas historias se había sentido ridículamente celoso cuando su novio y ella habían comenzado una amistad. Pero cuando el tercero en discordia se trataba de Pete le dolía ver a su amigo sufrir, porque siempre era más un héroe trágico que un villano y él no se merecía eso.

\- También leí otro fic. –Wendyl obviamente no había terminado con su desahogo- En este resultaba que siempre tuve genitales masculinos. –y lució perturbado con la idea, el hecho de que el pelinegro fuese de género fluido no implicaba que detestara su físico o quisiera haber nacido diferente – Así que, a pesar de haber nacido _niño,_ mi familia me educó como una hija porque siempre habían querido tener una.

\- Interesante. –admitió Tweek- Porque debes admitirlo, es un elemento de trama curioso.

Él no se había topado con una historia _así_ protagonizándolo. No aún. O no la había encontrado.

El Internet era basto y amplio… tanto que podía ponerlo ansioso.

\- ¡Lo sé! –reconoció Wendyl francamente sorprendido por el ingenio de algo que lo había perturbado- Pero la historia no se profundiza en los aspectos del rol de género impuesto y de la dicotomía de quienes somos y qué seremos socialmente e individualmente a partir de una educación impuesta. No, no va por ahí. Todo gira en que Red descubría que era un “chico que llevaba falda”. –rodó los ojos- _Eso_ la encendía muchísimo y se ponía increíblemente degenerada por ver mi miembro asomándose por mi ropa interior femenina. –sufrió escalofríos- En un principio yo no quería, pero al final me gustó –contuvo un gruñido- ¿Por qué este tema es tan recurrente? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- Me he visto demasiadas veces usando faldas escolares en dibujos. –coincidió Tweek, asintiendo con solemnidad y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- Míralo como una fantasía recurrente. A mucha gente le atrae ver chicos delicados, andróginos o lindos en ropa de chica. O chicas usando trajes formales masculinos y esas cosas.

\- Si… también me vi en muchos dibujos como Wendy usando ropa elegante y masculina. –sonrió- En realidad, es lindo imaginar que la gente se está cuestionando por qué la ropa está dividida para hombres y mujeres. –lo miró con determinación- Francamente, Craig se vería muy bien en falda, tiene unas largas y torneadas piernas y un firme trasero.

¡No era el único que había notado eso! “Sus” fanáticos le debían muchos dibujos de su novio usando faldas.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? –casi gritó Tweek- No son piernas musculosas pero tampoco delgadas o con rodillas huesudas. Bien, no tiene el trasero de Kyle…

\- _Nadie_ tiene el trasero de Kyle. –Wendyl se cubrió el rostro por un segundo, parecía intentar no tener malos pensamientos- Craig tiene el trasero apretado y firme, ejercitado, el de Kyle es… -apretó las manos en el aire.

\- Apretable. –sugirió Tweek.

Y estaba siendo objetivo.

\- Exactamente. –Wendyl lo miró con diversión- Diferentes cuerpos, diferentes atractivos.

Tweek asintió, sintiéndose bien por poder hablar de ese tema con alguien. Sus amigos eran “ _demasiado_ ” heterosexuales para tener ese tipo de conversaciones, pero se le hacía raro tener estas charlas con su novio. La mayoría del tiempo había sentido que Pete no pensaba en esas cosas, pero desde que descubrió que este tenía marcas de mordidas, concluyó que el gótico gustaba de mantener en la intimidad su vida sexual. Pero las chicas eran mucho más libres de hablar de estos temas, de reírse y entrar en detalle sin ser juzgadas por sus pares. Wendy había sido quien le enseñó eso y le había tendido la mano para sentirse cómodo con el tema.

\- Como sea, eres muy lindo o muy linda. Así que te van a poner con ropa estética –Tweek se encogió de hombros- A mucha gente le gusta eso.

Casi pudo jurar que Wendyl luchó por ocultar un sonrojo por el halago.

\- …Y hay historias _muy_ románticas de Cartman conmigo. –susurró el pelinegro.

Tweek abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego pensó que era bastante lógico que algunas personas vieran algo entre ellos.

\- En las historias, como Wendy o Wendyl termino siendo muy sumisa si mi pareja es varón, pero con las chicas si hay la opción que tome el liderazgo. –frunció el ceño- Es… frustrante ¿Es porque ellos tienen miembro y yo no?

\- Podría ser… siempre asumen que Craig tiene el pene más grande que el mío. –Tweek se encogió de hombros- Al parecer se basan en las medidas que publicamos cuando éramos niños y no habíamos terminado de desarrollarnos. –levantó las cejas- Y luego yo soy el loco de las conspiraciones proyectivas. –se rio- Pero es divertido imaginar que la gente analiza ese tipo de cosas y concluye que la personalidad de Craig o su altura le dará privilegios genitales.

Wendyl soltó una carcajada animosa y por un momento lució más relajado, viendo las cosas como lo que eran. Pero luego suspiró y observó sus manos.

\- ¿Cómo pueden hacer cosas así con gente real…?

\- En realidad es muy común, usualmente lo he visto con cantantes. –meditó Tweek- Son fanáticos.

Wendyl lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, conteniendo un grito de frustración y luego lo encaró con frustración.

\- En verdad esperaba que esto te pusiera ansioso o nervioso. Realmente esperaba tener a alguien con quien desesperarme sobre esto. Pero no, estás aquí, tranquilo.

¿Por qué la gente _siempre_ esperaba que fuese el mismo niño nervioso de años atrás…?

\- Wen… por mucho tiempo he estado expuesto a esto. Me he acostumbrado. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Te recuerdo quién fue una de las personas culpables de que me volviera el foco central del arte yaoi cuando era solo un mocoso…?

A defensa del pelinegro, tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado.

\- Debo sonar como un hipócrita al quejarme de esto… -lamentó Wendyl, lanzándole una mirada- Nunca creí que se sintiera así ser expuesto por personas que realmente no te conocen…

Tweek levantó el rostro, su intención no había sido hacerle sentir mal. En realidad, le ponía algo ansioso saber que había empujado a su amigo hacia la culpa.

\- Solo éramos niños, no creías que hacías algún mal.

Wendyl asintió y frunció el ceño recordando sus acciones del pasado.

\- La verdad es que la idea sonaba muy interesante. –admitió el pelinegro- Me gustó porque rompía paradigmas binarios y era un amor intenso o muy dulce entre dos hombres que crecí viendo como problemáticos y toscos.

Tweek levantó las cejas, pero de repente entendió. Si, con Craig calzaba la imagen descrita, pero si se ponía desde la postura de las chicas, el verlo gritar, reaccionar defensivamente y viendo constantemente problemas donde no había ninguno también debió ser muy violento.

Y luego estaban sus fans que lo veían como un pan con dulce sumergido en ternura…

\- Creo que lo que me cautivó fue ver un lado más suave y romántico de los niños. –comentó Wendyl- En especial cuando aún estábamos divididos entre chicos y chicas, interactuando lo mínimo posible entre nosotros y _jugando_ a tener relaciones amorosas. –Wendyl lo miró con determinación- Los dibujos de ustedes dos me hicieron cuestionarme qué era lo que realmente nos estaba diferenciando a las niñas de los niños.

En la infancia tener novia había sido algo más de prestigio que una actividad real. La mayoría del tiempo apenas y se diferenciaba a los solteros con quienes tenían novia. En más de una ocasión había tenido que recordarse que Token y Clyde habían tenido novias porque rara vez las mencionaban o hacían algo con ellas. Ni qué decir de Stan y Wendy en la infancia.

\- Y luego Craig y tú comenzaron a ser novios y parecía la opción más obvia. –continuó el pelinegro- Porque eran dos chicos podían hacer todo lo que hacían como amigos, pero estaba el factor romántico y se tomaban de las manos, cruzaban miradas íntimas, si algo pasaba no acudían a otra persona, se apoyaban entre ustedes. Ustedes parecían más una pareja que el resto de nosotros… -susurró.

Definitivamente Wendyl debía estar pensando en todas las veces que en la infancia Stan había buscado a Kyle y no a Wendy en búsqueda de apoyo. Tweek nunca había imaginado que también era afortunado en ese sentido. Tal vez las chicas asiáticas habían visto algo que por su cuenta hubiese tardado años. Tal vez les debía la estabilidad que sentía en ese momento de su vida. Eso solo le confirmaba que los artistas podían tener una gran intuición.

\- Pero… -cortó Wendyl, cuadrando sus hombros, completamente determinado a señalar la cruda realidad, por lo menos la que estaba percibiendo- En mi caso, lo que encontré es lujuria, uso y posesividad. Me volví un fetiche, una chica que viste ropa masculina o un chico con falda… -negó- Craig y tú destruyeron el paradigma binario y yo estoy atorado en este.

Tal vez debería enseñarle a filtrar mejor su búsqueda, estaba muy seguro que encontraría historias muy románticas.

Tal vez debería recordarle que en muchas historias él era las peores “ _características”_ de un personaje femenino estereotipado, pero con pene o una total perra… con pene.

\- Wen, me he visto embarazado, constantemente siendo el sumiso, histérico, cobarde, inseguro, débil, enfermo de celos, -fue recordando- usando vestidos de novia, de sirvienta, lencería para mujer, aterrado en el sexo, asustado, avergonzado y controlado durante el mismo. –se encogió de hombros- Al inicio eso me ponía ansioso y a Craig furioso.

\- ¿Y qué pasó…? –Wendyl enmarcó una ceja- Aun hay material de ustedes… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Entendimos que es pura ficción. No importa cómo nos retraten, solo nosotros sabemos quiénes somos. –se limitó a responder.

\- Pero ¿No te molesta cómo te ven algunos? –el pelinegro frunció el ceño- A mí no me gusta, es mi intimidad. No es tan fácil como ser indiferente a las críticas o a ser juzgado.

Recordó lo abrumado que había estado cuando fingió romper con Craig. La persona que había intentado ayudarlo, genuinamente interesada por sus emociones había sido Wendy. Nunca creyó que estaría en la posición de poder regresar su constante apoyo.

Le alegró que la experiencia le diera algún tipo de seguridad sobre este tema.

\- Wen, no es real. –repitió, buscando su mirada- Todo es ficción, no están haciendo daño a nadie. En todo caso, demuestran una gran creatividad y pasión. –se encogió de hombros- A veces me preocupo por estas personas cuando veo cómo retratan nuestra vida íntima y solo espero que entiendan que así no funcionan las parejas gays. Pero tal vez ya lo sepan y solo se están divirtiendo con sus fantasías e ideas. No lo sé. Admito que es muy incómodo que en la vida real una chica nos mire a Craig y a mí como si estuviésemos ahí para alimentar sus fantasías eróticas sobre nosotros o sobre cualquier pareja gay y, si, es grosero que en la vida real algún desubicado me diga “ _pasiva”_ o “ _uke”,_ pero usualmente es gente inmadura, ignorante y ocurre muy rara vez.–prefirió ser sincero porque temía que a Wendyl le hicieran lo mismo, así que quería prepararlo- La mayoría de gente sabe que la ficción y la realidad son completamente diferentes. Pero la verdad es que todo es ficción. Al final, es la imagen que tienen de Craig, de Clyde, Thomas, Stan, Kyle, de ti, de tanta gente. Son solo ideas y su imaginación. Pero tú eres tú.

Lo hizo. Wendyl se serenó, de vuelta a la calma sobre sus emociones y la mente fría y analítica que lo había puesto como presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. El brillo de inteligencia iluminó las facciones del pelinegro y una chispa crítica iluminó su mirada.

\- Pero que retraten todo el poder alrededor de falos como si fuesen el epicentro sexual y el determinante de fuerza o formas de dominar…

Oh no. No. Tweek se negaba a escuchar una crítica increíblemente seria y analítica sobre ficción que no estaba dañando a nadie.

\- Wen.

Pero esta vez fue el pelinegro quien levantó la mano para silenciarlo y la puerta atrás de ellos se abrió. Los miembros del club de natación comenzaron a salir, entre esos Lola y Jenny que se acercaron a Wendyl y lo saludaron, para luego dirigir un gesto más cortés hacia Tweek. Lo cual agradeció, apenas trataba con las chicas de su clase y no sabía ser muy amistoso.

\- Si estás esperando por tu novio, –intervino Lola- el entrenador le ordenó quedarse dos horas más todos los días para mejorar su resistencia.

\- Hay una competencia en donde quiere meter a Craig. –continuó Jenny- No está teniendo misericordia con él.

Tweek se sorprendió y sacó su celular. En efecto, su novio le había comunicado sobre el cambio de planes, pero había estado tan ocupado escuchando a Wendyl y su incursión alrededor de cada fic que lo había impactado que no se percató de nada.

\- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros al cine. –ofreció el pelinegro.

Las chicas asintieron con cortesía. Pero él negó, no se le daba bien estar con extraños. Tal vez si hubiese sido solo Wendyl. Aun así, pensó que podría ir a la casa de Token a pasar al rato, le vendría bien un tiempo tranquilo sin críticas a los paradigmas sociales.

Pero antes de eso…

\- Wen. –llamó, apartándolo un poco de las chicas- Solo para que lo sepas… -le enseñó su dedo índice y medio juntos y con una sonrisa divertida le susurró al oído un pequeño dato que podría descolocar su interpretación del poder.

Wendyl abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si la verdad del universo se abriera a sus ojos y tuvo que ser arrastrado por las chicas que inquisitivamente le insistieron saber qué había pasado. Él solo sonrió al pelinegro. Así que se despidió del grupo y lanzó una última mirada a las puertas, notando como el entrenador salía, parecía decir algo hacia el interior del lugar y luego se fue. Totalmente despreocupado.

Y con la puerta abierta…

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios y tomó el riesgo. Como siempre, cuando se trataba de Craig, su impulso era más fuerte que las reglas y los miedos. Antes de darse cuenta ya se había escabullido dentro y el ambiente húmedo que rodeaba la piscina se asentó sobre él.

Algo que Wendyl no entendía, por lo menos no aún, era que esas historias de ficción a veces daban buenas ideas. O por lo menos algo que gatillaba escenarios mejores.

Los últimos minutos con Wendyl desaparecieron, en ese momento no había ningún público y no era parte de un espectáculo. Así que tomó un descanso de la vida apreciando su buena fortuna. Sus ojos observaron a su novio nadar, quien completamente no se había percatado de su presencia. En ese momento le daba la espalda y Tweek tuvo que contener un suspiro. No era la primera vez que se sentía afortunado de tener a Craig para él, de haber crecido y madurado juntos. Pero en ese momento, con las ideas decadentes en su cabeza, Craig era más su perdición, su razón de pecar, de arriesgarse, de salirse del camino controlado. Su novio solía decirle demonio, pero parecía desconocer que era él quien despertaba las ganas de pecar y vivir en Tweek.

Sus ojos recorrieron la espalda ancha que sobresalía del agua, la forma en que los hombros se tensaban y el agua corría por la piel ligeramente bronceada por las horas de práctica bajo el techo de cristal de la piscina. Su novio estaba practicando un estilo bastante intenso, sumergiendo los brazos en el agua, enderezando su torso sobre la misma y luego levantando ambos brazos en el aire antes de usarlos como remos para avanzar. El azote del agua era fuerte y su cuerpo la separaba como si fuese más fuerte que todo ese elemento. Craig llegó hasta el borde opuesto y apoyó las manos fuera del agua antes de sumergirse hasta hundirse en el agua y luego impulsarse hacia afuera. Ahí se sostuvo, con el torso a la vista, pero desde las caderas aun en el agua. Los brazos tensos por la fuerza, marcando sus músculos. Tweek tragó, sorprendido y vio a su novio sumergirse otra vez y volver a salir. La tensión del cuerpo calentó su propia sangre, el agua corriendo por la espalda firme le dio sed, bajando de hombros anchos a caderas estrechas, dejando que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo.

Él sintió la garganta seca, su respiración pesada y su miembro endurecido. Ya debería preocuparle su intensa necesidad sobre Craig, porque a pesar de conocerlo perfectamente, haber besado y tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, seguía abrumándose con la idea de que era suyo.

Completamente. Absolutamente. Suyo.

Craig se sumergió una vez más y giró bajo el agua para nadar en su dirección. Esta vez fue en un estilo común, con la cabeza totalmente sumergida y sincronizando brazos y piernas. Desde esa posición pudo apreciar sus largas extremidades y el ajustado traje de baño que apenas cubría las caderas como un bóxer. Sin quitar los ojos de encima del cuerpo que se aproximaba a él, Tweek retrocedió lo suficiente para llegar a la puerta principal y girar el seguro. El corazón atronó en sus oídos. Nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer algo en ese lugar.

Pero por Buda, Tweek había fantaseado con profanar ese lugar cientos de veces.

Su novio llegó hasta el borde frente a él y se detuvo.

Ambos se miraron.

El inocente pelinegro sonrió al reconocerlo. En esa mirada había dulzura, confianza, sincera alegría de que estuviese ahí, con él.

Pobre Craig…

\- ¿El entrenador te dejó pasar?

Negó.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

El suficiente para sentirse acalorado y endurecido.

\- No mucho. –contestó Tweek y se acercó al borde de la piscina- Me estaba entreteniendo.

Craig observó alrededor, sinceramente curioso de qué podría llamar su atención en la desolada piscina techada. Él se acuclilló y tomó el mentón de su novio para que lo mirara.

\- Te estaba mirando a ti. –confesó, sonriendo de lado.

Sin el chullo, pudo apreciar como las orejas de Craig tomaban un color carmesí y la sorpresa llenaba sus ojos. Esos pequeños gestos que nadie notaría, para él eran increíblemente fáciles de identificar. Siempre era un logro sacar de la pasividad a su novio, lo hacía querer ser más osado. Así que no le dio tiempo de responder y se levantó para quitarse la camisa y con diversión se retiró los zapatos y calcetines, notando como su novio lo miraba con vívida curiosidad. El pantalón fue lo último que se quitó y metió todo rápidamente en su mochila antes de lanzarla a un costado. Craig sonrió y extendió los brazos a él.

Tweek pensó que siempre acudiría a esos brazos.

Saltó a la piscina.

El agua fría lo envolvió sorpresivamente y rápidamente los brazos de Craig lo tomaron, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

\- Esto es agradable. –admitió, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio- Tu cuerpo esta cálido.

\- No sabría decirte si fue por el entrenamiento o la sorpresa que me diste. –dijo sinceramente Craig, inclinándose para buscar su boca- Eres tan suave… -lo estrechó por la cintura, apretando su agarre sobre la piel- Tweek…

Un escalofrío le recorrió. La pequeña súplica en ese llamado siempre podía con él. Así que acortó la distancia, lo besó y aferrándose a sus hombros lo capturó, ondeando su cuerpo acortó toda distancia y suspiró ante el contacto. Muy lentamente Tweek se separó, lo suficiente para lamer su labio inferior, tentarlo para que separa sus labios y así morder el inferior, succionándolo suavemente. Craig respiró hondo y lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo, sintió el agua volver su cercanía licenciosa, ayudándolo para frotándose, buscando las caderas del otro, dejando que fluyera el contacto, que el roce sobre las pocas prendas fuese más fácil. La tela de la ropa interior se pegaba contra el miembro de Tweek, se ajustaba entorno a su excitación y lo hacía jadear cuando su novio empujaba sus caderas hacia él, haciéndolo notar cuánto lo deseaba.

Tweek dejó que su cuerpo fuese insistente, se arqueó para ondularse, dejando que sus caderas subieran y bajaran, se frotó contra el miembro duro pero su boca continuó en lentos besos. Pequeñas mordidas, provocativas succiones, enrojeciendo los labios de Craig, incitándolo a lamer y saborear. El pelinegro respiraba pesadamente sobre su rostro, lo sostenía con desesperación y jadeaba sobre su lengua cuando buscaba un beso más apasionado, pero él solo lo esquivaba.  Lo besó como un cuentagotas, sus brazos bajaron y agarró el bien formado trasero de su novio para sostenerlo cerca y su cuerpo pudiese recrearse con la fricción entre ambos.

\- Bebé… -Craig jadeó- Creo que no es buena idea hacerlo aquí…

Él se movió hasta su oreja y lo mordió ahí, sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Te la puedo chupar en los baños de la preparatoria, pero no podemos jugar un poco en la piscina, Tucker? –preguntó con diversión en su voz- Tus principios son caóticos.

Su novio rio y lo fue empujando hasta el borde de la piscina para atraparlo ahí, apoyó los brazos a sus costados, acorralándolo, dejándolo disfrutar de ese cuerpo firme y entrenado.

\- Si alguien entra no tendremos done ocultarnos…

Cuando Craig era la voz de la razón, era la señal de lo malo que podía ser estaba por él.

Aun así, apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a guiarlo contra su cuerpo, mantuvo el agarre en el firme trasero y se frotó contra el endurecido miembro, levantando las caderas y dejando que hasta sus testículos entraran en el roce y presión. Así que gimió alto, dejó que el eco tomara su voz y la ampliara en ese enorme lugar. Craig lo miró fijamente, sorprendido, perdiendo la lógica. Gimió otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que su voz deseosa se metiera hasta la médula del chico.

\- Pequeño demonio… -gruñó su novio antes de besarlo salvajemente.

Y así de fácil lo empujó al límite.

Las caderas de Craig se movieron con violencia, sabiendo perfectamente cómo le gustaba que fuese salvaje. El agua comenzó a saltar alrededor de ellos y él se movió para buscarlo. Tweek lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, sintiendo su beso abrasador y lo rodeó con las piernas por las caderas. Ese placer se volvió casi doloroso. Puros martilleos. Deliciosos encuentros. Él lo montó sobre la ropa, Craig lo jodió sin necesidad de incrustarse en su interior. Ambos sabían que no tenían demasiado tiempo, pero aun así lo disfrutaron. Ese era un buen momento para dejarse llevar.

Jóvenes.

Imprudentes.

Apasionados.

Tweek gimió con fuerza y sintió como se corría. El pelinegro enterró el rostro en su cuello, besándolo, lamiendo y mordiendo. Pero no se detuvo, siguió aplastándolo contra la pared y moviéndose contra su sensible miembro.

\- Necesitaba tanto esto… -jadeó Craig- Te necesitaba tanto.

Él sonrió entre gemidos. Sus ojos fijos sobre el cielo nublado de Colorado a través del techo de cristal, sintiendo el agua ayudando a la fricción y su miembro rogándole por clemencia. Pero no detuvo ese acto violento, se aferró a la desesperante sensación de su cuerpo y disfrutó esos gruñidos ansiosos. Su novio odiaba que la gente le exigieran demasiado. Seguramente las esperanzas y presión que ponía el entrenador en él lo habían estado carcomiendo. Pero en ese momento toda la frustración se diluía entre ambos y Craig gruñó con fuerza, corriéndose contra él, mordiéndolo en el cuello para mantenerse consciente.

Ambos respiraron, dejando que la calma borrara cualquier problema.

\- No tienes idea cuánto deseo que podamos irnos de este pueblo e ir a la universidad. –susurró Craig, besándole el hombro.

No lo soltó y él lo prefirió así, se mantuvo rodeándolo por la cadera y abrazándolo para no soltarse. El agua era calma entre ambos, como una representación de sus mentes después de un pequeño desenfreno.

\- ¿Y por qué…? –preguntó Tweek, francamente intrigado.

\- Viviremos juntos. –respondió seriamente el pelinegro y lo besó en la clavícula, creando un camino hacia su mentón- Ya no tendremos que escabullirnos e ingeniarnos con encuentros.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _Eso_ no había sabido que pasaría. Aún faltaba un tiempo para partir a la siguiente etapa de su vida, pero no creyó que eso incluiría una vida completamente en conjunto con Craig.

\- Ya no necesitarás recorrer la ciudad en la noche cuando tengas una preocupación o pesadilla. –continuó su novio, creando una cadena de besos meditabundos- Y yo estaré tranquilo sabiendo que sin importar qué tan duro sea el día, estarás ahí para relajarme.

Tweek sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza. Eso era demasiado ¿No? Muchas responsabilidades, demasiadas expectativas. El latir de su corazón debía ser una señal del ataque de pánico que debía darle ¿Verdad…?

Su novio se enderezó para mirarlo. El universo instalado en los ojos del pelinegro.

\- Yo también estoy esperando ello. –confesó, se estiró y lo besó- Nuestro propio lugar.

Craig sonrió y fue de esas enormes sonrisas que lograban que su corazón se detuviese. Esas sonrisas que poco conocían pero que cualquiera podía identificar el gesto de pura felicidad. En verdad quería hacer su vida con él. A pesar de lo ilógico que fuese todo eso, quería creer que su primer amor podría ser el único.

\- Aun así, me gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos. –admitió Tweek, luchando por aligerar sus emociones- Contigo el peligro es emocionante.

Y su novio soltó una carcajada.

\- Obviamente seguiremos haciendo este tipo de cosas. –contestó Craig, como si fuese realmente obvio que correrían peligros por años- Además, nos falta profanar tu club de teatro.

\- Y el planetario… -meditó Tweek.

\- Hay algunos lugares a los que ir antes de partir de South Park. –lo ayudó a enderezarse- Pero ahora, definitivamente debemos ir a los cambiadores.

Tweek asintió y si iba a ser sincero consigo mismo, era agradable que la pasión no anulaba que sus manos siempre se encontraran para recorrer el camino. Los cambiadores eran amplios y la fila de regaderas frente a ellos era tan aburrida como siempre. Craig fue a su casillero y sacó algunas cosas.

\- Tuve una curiosa conversación con Wendyl. –comentó Tweek, sentándose en un banco- Recién descubrió que también es objetivo de fics.

\- ¿En dónde estaba viviendo? ¿Bajo una piedra…? –se burló Craig- Aun no supero esa historia que me hiciste leer de Call Girl y Heidi.

\- El final fue devastador… -recordó Tweek, podría jurar que se deprimió por una semana- No me gusta cuando matan a los personajes…

\- Por lo menos tenía más sentido que ese cómic de la princesa Kenny, Marjorine y Wendyl. Nunca entendí si debía considerarlo romántico o puramente pervertido.

Él también se rio, inevitablemente.

\- En realidad, estaba bastante indignado con todo el tema que aquel que penetra controla al otro. –se encogió de hombros- _Seriamente_ indignado.

\- ¿Le contaste lo sádico y nada pasivo que puedes ser? –preguntó en broma su novio.

\- Oh, sí, le conté como me suplicas para que te cabalgue mientras me penetras. –respondió con sarcasmo- Y como tu pene es una fuente que mancha todo, obligándonos a lavar sábanas a escondidas todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Hey!

Tweek rio.

\- En realidad, le di un valioso consejo y ahora me pregunto con quién lo va a usar…

\- ¿Qué le dijiste, pequeño demonio?

El rubio se levantó y fue a las regaderas, se tomó su tiempo para templar el agua, agradeciendo la buena presión que había y miró sobre su hombro para hacerle una señal a su novio. Craig se apresuró a unirse a él, casi olvidándose del champú, jabón y la toalla que había estado apartando. Conmovedor. Lo besó bajo la regadera y sonrió contra sus labios al sentir como se volvía a endurecer.

\- Levanté mi dedo índice y medio, –explicó- le expliqué que no se necesita un pene para penetrar a alguien y darle placer. Pero que si quería hacerlo podía comprarse uno y usarlo como un arnés. Encantado le aconsejaría cómo hacerlo.

La mirada de su novio fue de sorpresa pura y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- Acabo de imaginar a Wendy sodomizando a Marsh. –Craig parecía que estaba a punto de doblarse de risa.

\- A Token.

Craig lo miró.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Te recuerdo que nuestro amigo fue su novio? –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Por qué todo el mundo olvida eso? ¡La idea es mucho más hilarante con Token!

Su novio sonrió completamente divertido ante la idea de tener con qué fastidiar al noble y firme chico.

\- Te amo. –juró Craig, besándolo- Tienes una mente muy diligente.

Ahora era su momento de sonrojarse, de sentirse abrumado por esa atención tan sincera. Sus ojos descendieron al endurecido miembro de su novio aun atrapado por el traje de baño. Sin apartar la atención de su objetivo llevó sus manos hacia abajo y le quitó la prenda, liberando el duro pene.

\- Cambiando descaradamente de tema, debo decir que cada vez retomas energía más rápido.

Craig se encogió de hombros.

\- Debo seguirle el ritmo al acelerado de mi novio.

Eso le hizo sonreír y su mano descendió, acariciando los músculos firmes, dejando que sus dedos llegaran a su objetivo.

\- Bebé, no es necesario, podemos ir a casa y…

\- Necesito que te corras en mi boca. –Tweek mordió el labio inferior de su novio- _Necesito_ arrodillarme entre tus piernas y meter tu duro miembro en mi boca. –sus dedos le cosquillearon ante la proximidad de objetivo- Te lo ruego, lo necesito. –su respiración se hizo más pesada al notar como el firme pene parecía ponerse más rígido ante sus palabras- Mis rodillas están listas y mi boca está fantaseando con tenerte.

Tweek se dejó y lo tomó de las caderas.

-  Quiero que me recuerdes cada vez que te desnudez aquí. Quiero que imágenes de este momento estén en tu mente. Permíteme acariciar a profundidad tu miembro sensible, déjame sentir como empujas tus caderas ansiosas buscando la profundidad de mi garganta. –deslizó su boca a lo largo del miembro frente a él, dejó que sus labios se arrastraran sobre la suave piel y endurecida excitación- Quiero que recuerdes el hormigueo que provoca mi aliento caliente sobre tu pene húmedo por mi saliva y las gotas de tu semen. –lamió las gotas saladas que aparecieron para él, rodeó con su lengua el enrojecido miembro que palpitó- Recuérdame entre tus piernas chupándote y tu jadeando, gruñendo y rogando. –lo guio para que lo tomara con firmeza del cabello, como tanto le gustaba- Usa con brío tus dedos para sostenerme y recuerda bien que vas a suplicarme para que no me detenga mientras trago tus deseos hasta dejarte vacío.

Craig lo miró con adoración y obsceno deseo justo antes de gruñir y embestir su boca. Él cerró los ojos, sintiendo la invasión y relajando su respiración para no ahogarse. Craig rara vez era un salvaje, pero volverlo loco era su pasión. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron por las violentas arremetidas, pero cuando miró a su novio totalmente desesperado supo que podía sacrificar esa pequeña incomodidad. Adoraba complacerlo, sentirlo llenar su boca con el sabor de su semen y saberse la fantasía en carne viva de su novio. Lo succionó y gimió cuando lo penetró profundo, dejó que las vibraciones de su boca lo llevaran el borde y cuando comenzó a maldecir movió su lengua a lo largo de su pene. Craig gimió con fuerza y se corrió en su boca. Él lo tomó del trasero y se enterró todo lo que pudo en él para beber cada gota y succionar la mezcla de su saliva y el líquido salado. Su novio tembló, se apoyó contra la fría pared de la regadera y él siguió succionando, oyéndolo suplicar entrecortadamente, pero él no dejó de lamerlo hasta que el miembro perdió dureza en su boca. Y así, suave, descansando sobre su lengua, lo liberó.

La mirada perdida de Craig era la muestra absoluta del profano poder que había en su posición. Tweek besó su ombligo y lo dejó recuperar el aliento. Aun quería hacerlo en el banco y contra el casillero de su novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas y diurnas! Creo que escribí algo romántico y pervertido al mismo tiempo. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Cuando apareció el tema del yaoi en South Park, sentí que definitivamente debía haber otro "fandom" dedicado a las traps y reverse trap en el pueblo. Y, oh ¿Cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate a Wendy/Wendyl? 
> 
> Si, uso "Wendyl" y no Wendo porque los nombres no se traducen. Y desde que la ficha de Call Girl decía que era género fluido, quise escribir más escenarios de Wendyl. Porque amo a Wendyl. 
> 
> Los fics que menciona Wendyl, hasta donde sé, no son reales. Me basé en algunas tramas de mangas con traps y solo imaginé como iba a reaccionar con ese tema.
> 
> También quería "romper la cuarta pared" un poco y crear un escenario donde los personajes hablasen de fics.
> 
> Por fin Tweek admite por qué sintió celos de Red capítulos atrás. Si, fue culpa de los fics. 
> 
> Y si, Tweek lee muchos fics y disfruta de fanarts y fancomics. El chico es artístico.
> 
> ¿Alguna idea o escenario que les gustaría leer de esta pareja?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	8. Festejos Previos

Craig rodó los ojos, sabía que lo estaban mirando. Por suerte la mezcla de whisky, licor de menta y tequila que habían bebido antes de llegar a la fiesta de Bebe lo tenía muy lejos de todo eso.

\- Eres una decepción para tus fans. –bromeó Clyde mirando su vaso lleno de cerveza- Esas pobres chicas ya no saben qué hacer.

Tweek se estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo importante. Alguien había estado jugando con la música, no tenía idea de qué sonaba pero definitivamente hacía que la gente se rozara uno con los otros en la improvisada pista de baile sin realmente separarse.

\- “ _For Your Entertainment_ ” de Adam Lambert. –lo iluminó Token- Por si quieres saber cuál es la canción que tus fans piensan que te hará hacer una escena.

Él intentó escuchar la letra de la canción pero era casi imposible con tanto ruido. Lo cual era irónico, porque su grupo se había instalado lo más lejos de los parlantes y amplificadores. En realidad, estaban ligeramente atrincherados en la cocina, bebiendo de las botellas que ellos mismos habían llevado. Sus ojos buscaron a Tweek, se notaba que estaba en el mejor estado etílico posible, lo suficiente ligero para reírse, pero con la coordinación adecuada, relajado, pero nada imprudente. Su novio estaba bailando con los brazos en alto, azotando el aire con sus manos y dejando que el sudor empapase su ropa. La chica que lo había invitado a bailar se movía seductoramente contra él, serpenteaba con sus curvas juveniles, levantando sus pechos con el ritmo electrónico y agitando sus caderas en símbolos infinitos. Pero Tweek bien podría estar bailando solo, a pesar de que de tanto en tanto reconocía a su compañera de baile, pero la dejaba en una considerable distancia. Tweek era un espectáculo por sí solo, moviendo su cuerpo de la manera perfecta para hacer un buen baile, pero también para recordarle a Craig como se podía mover seductoramente durante el sexo. Claro, solo él podía hacer esa conexión, pero conocía esos gestos, las miradas traviesas y la forma en que golpeaba el aire con sus caderas. Esta pelinegra, la que parecía empeñada en restregar sus diminutas caderas contra las de su novio ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dolthy? ¿Dorothy? Pelinegra, como sea, _esa_ le lanzaba miradas traviesas desde la pista de baile. Al final no estaba muy en claro si estaba coqueteando con Tweek, con él, con ambos o buscaba ponerlo celoso. Muchas personas estaban pendientes de Craig, esperando una respuesta al show frente a él y que su novio parecía no percibir.

\- ¿Y Jimmy? –preguntó en su lugar, buscando en el gentío a su amigo, dado que él se había sentado sobre el mesón tenía una vista más elevada de la masa de personas pero aun así no lo encontraba.

No quería que fuese como la última fiesta y enterarse dos horas después que su amigo se había atorado en el patio de alguien.

\- Un grupo de chicas bastante drogadas lo arrastró escaleras arriba para que “ _les contara chistes_ ”. –respondió Token mientras miraba a su novia bailar con sus amigas en el centro de la pista alguna coreografía que no entendía bien pero definitivamente estaba disfrutando.

\- Maldito bastardo suertudo. –acusó Clyde- Esperen ¿Esa es Marjorine? –preguntó con sorpresa.

\- Butters. –corrigió Craig, preguntándose si su mejor amigo se había fumado algo mientras no veía debido a las pupilas dilatadas que mostraba o simplemente era el alcohol y la oscuridad.

\- Como sea… -el castaño soltó una carcajada- ¿Kenny convenció a Marjorine a salir a jugar? Esto será divertido.

Token y Craig cruzaron miradas y negaron en silencio. No hicieron nada cuando Clyde se apartó para ir a molestar al par de rubios. Una parte de él quiso ser buena persona, lo suficiente para tenerle pena a Butters cuando se encontrase acorralado entre Kenny y Clyde. Pero esa buena parte no existía en él.

Por fin la canción terminó. La pelinegra tomó de la mano a Tweek y se lo “ _devolvió_ ”, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

\- Hey Super Craig. –saludó la chica y le sacó la lengua mostrándole qué tenía.

La luz artificial de la cocina brilló sobre la pastilla triangular roja y pequeña que tenía un “ _S_ ” en esta.

Oh…

\- ¿Quieres volar? –ofreció la pelinegra de manera juguetona.

\- Paso.

No era fan de ninguna cosa extrema ¿Anfetamina y metanfetamina juntas? No gracias.

\- ¿Y un baile? –insistió la desconocida y abrazó por atrás a Tweek- Nos divertiremos.

\- Craig no baila. –Tweek se soltó sin hacer fuerza- Pero fue divertido Porsche, gracias.

Educación ante todo.

Craig le ofreció la botella de whisky a su novio percatándose que había estado muy lejos de adivinar el nombre de la pelinegra. Pero bueno, eso pasaba. Tweek tomó y dio tres largos tragos con evidente sed. La chica de seguro se esfumó porque no la escuchó más. Por su parte él se concentró en la melena salvaje y rubia que estaba completamente alisada por la humedad y se curvaba en las puntas.

\- ¿Te lanzaron algo encima?

\- Creo que solo fue agua, porque no está pegajoso. –Tweek sonó despreocupado, en realidad se estaba riendo mientras acariciaba su cabello- ¿Huele a algo? –preguntó, metiéndose en el espacio entre sus piernas para que estuviese a su alcance.

Craig se inclinó desde su posición alta, se sostuvo al borde del mesón donde estaba sentado y tuvo que admitir que estaba algo ebrio porque su nariz chocó contra el cabello de su novio. Por suerte tenía todo tan adormilado que no resintió el golpe y pudo dar una larga inhalación.

\- ¡Tu novio no es droga! –escuchó a la distancia a Stan con voz burlona.

\- Como si tú no hicieras cosas más raras con tu _super mejor amigo_. –defendió Wendy entre risas.

\- ¡Hey!

Sin apartarse levantó su dedo medio bien en alto. En parte porque en ese momento sentía que el aroma a crema pastelera, vainilla y café era bastante agradable. El hecho de que a su novio le gustara la repostería y hacer cosas dulces en general era bastante agradable cuando parecía pegarse en su piel. Tal vez sí era un tipo de droga, dulce, espesa, del tipo que lo hacía querer más que solo olerla. Quizás estuviese borracho, pero definitivamente sentía cosquilleos en todos sus sentidos o probablemente solo se tratarse de Tweek y el calor que emanaba de ese horno que llamaba cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente y buscó la oreja del chico para darle una ligera mordida.

\- Quiero comerte. –murmuró.

Tweek se tensó por un segundo y se rio bajo.

\- Siempre que bebes te pones hormonal. –bromeó el rubio, pero no se apartó, en realidad lo abrazó por la cintura, metiendo las manos por los costados de su chaqueta.

\- Siempre soy un joven muy saludable. El licor solo vuelve las cosas más osadas. –corrigió y le dio una larga lamida en el perfil de su oreja- ¿Te lo demuestro…?

\- Craig… hay gente.

\- Pregúntame si me importa. –jugó, sin realmente apartarse- _Sinceramente_ pregúntame si me importa.

La voz de Tweek se ahogó contra su pecho y lo sintió moverse, _deslizarse_ , rozar todo su cuerpo haciendo contacto con él, estirándose, bajando las manos para encontrar los bordes de su camiseta y meter sus dedos calientes hasta tocar su espalda, lo sintió sonreír afilado contra su cuello y besarlo tentativamente.

\- ¿Te importa…? –preguntó Tweek con picardía en la voz- ¿Te importa que la gente nos vea?

El aire en su pecho se volvió pesado, le gustaba cuando lograba que su novio rompiera las reglas.

\- Ni un poco. –suspiró pesadamente cuando sintió las uñas de Tweek crear un camino tentativo desde sus omóplatos hacia su cintura- Que se jodan.

\- Mejor me jod…

\- ¡Hey!

_Maldita sea Clyde…_

Tweek se le escapó para ver a su mejor amigo que sinceramente amaba arruinarle la vida.

\- ¿No deberían estar al revés? –continuó el castaño.

Craig se masajeó el puente de la nariz y ladeó el rostro. En verdad era una suerte que estuviese sentado sobre un mesón y Tweek parado entre sus piernas o sino ya se las hubiese arreglado para darle un zape en la nuca al otro chico.

\- ¿Al revés? –preguntó Tweek.

\- Tú en el mesón y Craig parado. –explicó Clyde visiblemente ebrio y con unas marcas rojas en el cuello que no iba a preguntar quién se las dio en el tiempo en que desapareció.

\- ¿Crees que no podría cargar a Craig? –preguntó indignado Tweek.

_Oh no…_

\- Bebé ¡No! –Craig soltó un jadeo cuando sintió las manos del rubio tomarlo del trasero y levantarlo fácilmente del mesón, por puro instinto rodeó la cintura de su novio con las piernas y miró alrededor alarmado- Nos vas a matar a ambos. –susurró.

\- Trabajo en una cafetería familiar. –continuó Tweek cerrando bien el agarre de sus dedos en su noble retaguardia, pero con los ojos fijos en Clyde- Eso significa…

Oh Dios, maldita sea, estaba arrastrando las palabras, Tweek estaba ebrio. Y cargándolo. Al carajo que fuese frente a todos. Lo que temía era romperse el cuello en una caída o peor, que Tweek se hiciese daño.

\- Que quien jala, carga, levanta, empuja… -el rubio miró al techo pensando en más palabras- sostiene, estira… -frunció el ceño- ¿Calienta?

 _Maldita sea_ …

\- Ya entendieron, cariño. –Craig le dio palmadas en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo- Ahora, por amor a todo lo sagrado, bájame antes de que nos mates.

\- ¡A diario! –continuó Tweek como si no hubiese sido interrumpido, pero por lo menos lo volvió a poner sobre el mesón- Soy yo. Así que puedo hacer todo lo que crees que Craig me hace. –determinó, señalando a Clyde.

Uno que se estaba doblando de risa, agarrándose el vientre y haciendo ese ruido extraño que salía de su nariz cuando comenzaba a ahogarse con sus propias carcajadas.

\- ¿Soy el único que cree –aventuró Token, intentando no unirse a la burla- que van a aparecer una nueva oleada de arte yaoi con Tweek ebrio?

\- ¡No estoy ebrio!

\- Claro, bebé. –murmuró Craig tomando sus mejillas- Porque repentinamente eres inmune a todo lo que bebimos en casa de Jimmy.

\- Entonces tú estás ebrio. –apuntó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Todos lo estamos. –concilió Token, buscando dar paz al asunto.

Tweek asintió mucho más tranquilo y se estiró para tomar uno de los vasos llenos de cerveza que rodeaban a Craig, agarró uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Al parecer estaba analizando si sería necesario regañar a Clyde que se estaba poniendo azul de tanto reír.

\- Hombre… -comentó Craig mirando a su mejor amigo- Cálmate.

\- ¡Te amo Tweek! –juró el castaño y se lanzó sobre el susodicho para estrujarlo- Eres lo máximo. Tweek borracho es más gracioso que Jimmy con nuevo material.

Y él tuvo que ver como la cerveza dentro del vaso de su novio salía volando directo a su camiseta.

\- ¡Craig! –el rubio se soltó y lo miró sinceramente preocupado- ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio!

\- Todo está bien. Para variar, la culpa es del imprudente de Clyde.  –se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta para que esta no terminara mojándose también, pero podía sentir la tela de su camiseta pegajosa sobre su vientre dándole una sensación poco agradable- No es la primera vez que me dejas todo mojado.

Por suerte esta vez no era café caliente…

La cara de Tweek fue todo un poema, sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron sorpresivamente y comenzó a ver a un lado y a otro. Muy lentamente Craig miró a sus amigos y notó que estos lo miraban con sorpresa. Token tenía incluido algo de diversión, pero Clyde parecía entre dudar si había perdido su inocencia o se encontraba satisfecho con el descubrimiento.

\- ¡No me refería a eso! –gruñó Craig, estirándose la tela húmeda para que se despegara de su piel.

\- Mucha información. –canturreó Clyde- Mucha, mucha.

\- Jódete.

En verdad su mejor amigo siempre estaba al filo de que lo matase.

Tweek volvió a él, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y le sonrió suavemente.

\- No le hagas caso.

Respiró hondo y asintió. Aunque eso no arreglaba su camiseta. Toda la culpa la tenía Clyde y su deseo de molestarlos. Como siempre, él terminaba con la peor parte del caos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a lavarla? –aventuró el rubio- Lo puedo hacer por ti.

\- Descuida… -saltó del mesón y se agarró del licor de menta que principalmente él estaba bebiendo- Ya lo hago yo.

\- Venga, te lo debo. –y Tweek lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo escaleras arriba hacia un baño desocupado.

\- No necesitabas venir conmigo. –le recordó Craig quitándose la camiseta antes de que se comenzara a congelar, se puso la chaqueta de vuelta y se la cerró hasta el cuello para mantener algo de abrigo.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa pero no alcanzaba para todos. –fue toda la respuesta del rubio- La excusa de lavarte la camiseta vino mejor que otra que se me vino a la mente.

\- ¿Y esa era…?

\- …pedirte que me acompañaras a buscar algo de comer. Pero eso hubiese hecho que Clyde se quisiera sumar.

Para su mala suerte todo el segundo piso tenía las puertas cerradas y si se acercaban lo suficiente podían oír con bastante claridad _qué_ estaba ocurriendo adentro.

\- Hasta el baño… -susurró Craig, rodando los ojos.

\- Y el baño de los papás de Bebe está custodiado por quién sabe quién. –lamentó Tweek con una mirada nerviosa hacia la habitación principal de dónde venían los ruidos más escandalosos y definitivamente no se trataba de solo dos personas- ¿De vuelta a la cocina…?

\- ¿Y la sorpresa? –preguntó Craig enmarcando una ceja.

\- Oh… -Tweek sonrió y observó a su alrededor, por el momento no había nadie en el corredor, así que sacó con mucho cuidado de su bolsillo un vaporizador portátil verde.

\- Oh Colorado y tu legalización de la marihuana. –celebró- ¿Afuera?

\- Si, vi a Clyde acabarse el porro de Kenny y me niego a que haga lo mismo con el mío.

Eso y que Tweek odiaba compartir sus babas con otras personas que no fuese Craig y posiblemente porque llevaban años intercambiando fluidos. Así que Tweek guardaba muy bien su vaporizador, tan similar a un destornillador sónico sacado de “ _Doctor Who_ ”. Ambos tuvieron que pasar por la cocina, pero por suerte Clyde había vuelto a desaparecer y Token estaba muy entretenido haciendo una investigación profunda en la boca de su novia. Así que fue fácil salir al frío aire de Colorado. Tweek, como siempre, lució indiferente a la baja temperatura, simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa por la embriaguez y movió su vaporizador antes de encenderlo. Craig notó el cobertizo en una esquina, avanzó ahí y le sorprendió descubrir que se abrió fácilmente. Los muebles para una comida al aire libre estaban atiborrados ahí junto con bolsas llenas de mantas para el verdadero invierno.

\- No entramos a un clóset pero si a un cobertizo. –bromeó Tweek asomándose por sobre su hombro para ver qué había descubierto- ¿Tienes frío?

\- No todos somos calefactores andantes. –acusó con su voz neutra, entrando al oscuro lugar y sin importarle abrió algunas bolsas para sacar unas cobijas térmicas y las lanzó a una silla reclinable de playa- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó con orgullo sobre su cero esfuerzo.

\- Lujoso. –bromó el rubio dando la primera calada- Los friolentos primero.

Él no se quejó, se recostó en la camilla, sobre las mantas viejas y miró como Tweek cerraba la puerta. El licor hacía que su novio fuese descuidado, ni siquiera revisó si el seguro estaba bien puesto, solo se quedó parado, llevando la boquilla a sus labios finos e inhaló antes de dejar que el vapor caliente flotara en el ambiente frío. Craig tomó su celular y encendió la opción de lámpara para tener un poco de iluminación. El rubio asintió con aprobación y se inclinó sobre él, sostuvo el vaporizador entre sus labios antes de gatear sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa afilada.

\- Coqueto. –susurró Craig cuando lo tuvo sobre él y le quitó la pipa para dar una calada- ¿Tus padres no extrañarán la marihuana faltante de sus brownies?

\- Les diré que me sentí nervioso y necesité un poco.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el Tweek mentiroso, el que se salía de la ley era su favorito. Le hacía sentir que había corrompido al noble justiciero, que en verdad habían compartido todos esos años como novios y de la misma manera que Tweek lo había influenciado para bien, él lo había jalado hacia un lado indiferente. Craig fumó un poco más, pudo sentir un poco de menta en la mezcla. Tan propio de su novio de salir con mejores recetas hasta para los vicios. Eso le recordó al licor que había llevado hasta ahí y lo buscó a tientas hasta alcanzarlo para darle un trago y mezclar dentro de su cuerpo ambas cosas para luego dejar escapar solo el humo.

\- Tu nariz es graciosa. –comentó en un susurro Tweek, golpeándole suavemente la punta de la misma mientras se acurrucaba sobre su cuerpo- Larga. –paladeó la palabra- Larga y seria.

Él se rio, sintió el efecto de la marihuana y el licor relajarlo, haciéndolo más expresivo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que probamos marihuana? –preguntó Craig.

\- Oh… -el rubio agitó la cabeza con asentimiento- Creíamos tontamente que alucinaríamos o nos agitaríamos.

\- Pero solo nos relajamos. –se estiró y fumó otro poco, empujando el humo a su garganta para hablar- Y luego tuvimos mucha hambre.

Tweek le quitó el vaporizador pero él se estiró y lo besó, empujando el humo en la bocade su novio, besándolo profundamente, atrayéndolo para enredarlo perezosamente con su lengua y dejar que sus manos bajaran para tomarlo del trasero, aferrándolo ahí, masajeando los glúteos que se levantaban con predisposición. El rubio se arqueó como un felino y ofreció las caderas para que lo tocara mejor. Eso le encantaba, aun sobre la ropa podía sentir como su novio comenzaba a moverse inquieto.

\- Bueno… esa es la diferencia entre probar marihuana e imaginar cómo es… -susurró Tweek al separarse- En realidad no sabe muy bien.

\- La menta ayuda. –halagó Craig tomando el vaporizador y dando una calada- Y es mejor si no se la quema.

\- Mejor en brownie, con chocolate derretido y no en polvo seco y quemado. –el rubio se relamió los labios- Haré unos especiales.

Él asintió y sin pensarlo demasiado le quitó la camiseta a Tweek, haciendo que casi botase la pipa electrónica. El rubio le lanzó una mirada amenazante al ver el posible desastre que pudo ocurrir y él se rio bajo, encogiéndose de hombros. Como compensación le ofreció la alargada botella con el licor verdoso. Tweek lo tomó y aun resentido lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, arqueando todo su cuerpo para beber a tragos largos y sonoros, exponiendo su garganta y la forma en que su torso se alzaba. Los dedos de Craig se deslizaron por los costados de la delgada figura, en la piel cálida, casi hirviendo a pesar del frío y se sentó para mirarlo. Tweek lo observó y se inclinó en su dirección con obvias intenciones que él no perdió oportunidad. Así que puso sus manos de vuelta al trasero que se levantaba para él y su boca fue directo al pezón del rubio, deslizando su lengua en una larga lamida para sentir el cambio de textura hasta llegar a la punta del mismo y cerrar sus labios ahí. Tweek se apartó de la botella para jadear profundo. La música llegaba desde lejos pero apenas eran conscientes del ruido y las personas a pocas metros. Ambos se miraron, Craig apretó su agarre en el trasero de su novio, lo sintió serpentear y rozarse contra su vientre, endurecido al igual que él. Tweek le quitó el chullo con su mano libre y enterró los dedos en su cabello, empujándolo, esperando.

 _Succionó_.

Tweek gimió alto y prolongado, palpitó contra su boca y se agitó entre sus manos.

\- Te dije que quería comerte. –murmuró, mordiéndolo en juego justo en el borde de la aureola para hacer que su piel se erizara.

\- Craig… -el rubio respiró agitado- No tenemos preservativos.

Un jadeo de frustración escapó de sus labios. Le encantaría decir que el alcohol y la marihuana los estupidizaría pero habían cosas básicas que no podían pasar por alto.

Sus padres estaban en casa.

Los de Tweek también.

Y a menos de diez metros había gente.

Sin contar las necesidades higiénicas como un condón ¿Quién decía que solo los heterosexuales tenían problemas de inversión en sexo seguro?

Sinceramente lamentándolo fue soltando su agarre. Aunque la idea de volver a la fiesta con una erección asfixiada bajo su cinturón no lo entusiasmada ni un poco. Pero tenía que apartarse, dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de su novio e intentar actuar como persona civilizada. Ya sería difícil lograr que sus amigos no notaran la mirada de excitación que su novio tendría y que no podría ocultar por culpa de la marihuana. En realidad, el simple hecho de fumarla ponía al rubio mucho más deseoso y juguetón.

\- No… -protestó Tweek y le hizo sostener el vaporizador con la boca para llevar las manos y ponerlas sobre las suyas para que no lo soltara- Hagamos algo… -rogó, se removió contra su vientre, haciendo muy obvia su erección- Tú me provocaste. –jadeó.

Dicho y hecho. Bendita marihuana.

\- Exhibicionista. –gruñó Craig, dejando junto al licor en el suelo la pipa eléctrica, volviendo al pezón y succionándolo con fuerza mientras lo recostaba sobre él.

Tweek se cubrió la boca con una mano para acallarse. Todo eso era una locura. La idea de ser atrapados le gustó y por la forma en que el palpitante punto entre sus dientes se sincronizaba con el endurecido miembro que se rozaba toscamente contra él, era obvio que el rubio estaba ansioso por seguir.

\- No es eso… -gimió Tweek, hundiéndose contra la manta térmica para enterrarse contra esta- Eres tú…

Sus manos dieron un último apretón a ese trasero inquieto y fue hacia los botones del pantalón para bajarlo bastante rápido con todo y la ropa interior del chico.

\- ¿Te corrompo, bebé? –buscó su mirada y gruñó ante la vista que tenía.

Tweek estaba a gatas sobre él, tenía la cara enterrada contra la manta, mordiéndola ligeramente, pero con los ojos esmeralda sobre él. Le besó el vientre, mordió su piel y volvió a tomarlo del trasero, para guiarlo a que lo escalara un poco más.

\- Mucho… -aceptó el rubio- Me llevas corrompiendo desde el principio… con tus palabras dulces y diciéndome que haga las cosas porque así lo deseo… -se arqueó un poco, como si escucharse confesar fuese un afrodisiaco- Y te deseo tanto… No es justo…

\- ¿No es culpa del licor? –picó Craig mientras se recostada del todo en la silla reclinable y comenzaba a empujar las caderas del chico.

Tweek negó y dubitante comenzó a escalar sobre su torso, con la mirada sobre su boca.

\- ¿No es culpa de la marihuana…? –continuó y le robó el vaporizador para fumar profundo, dejar que la música, la gente y el mundo mismo parecieran estar en otro planeta.

\- Tú. –insistió Tweek- Tú dijiste…

Craig lo miró, arrodillado sobre él y con el miembro erecto balanceándose cerca de su cara, pero sin realmente hacer el acercamiento. El rubio se había enderezado del todo, sin ya tener donde aferrarse, con el cuerpo moviéndose tentativamente, empujándose hacia sus dedos para que lo tomase con firmeza, pero acercándose a su boca sin realmente tocarlo. El aroma de Tweek era fuerte, mucho más que el licor a menta y la marihuana. En esa cercanía el cuerpo caliente de su novio tenía un hechizante embrujo, era simplemente carnal, vulgar e íntimo en todas las medidas perfectas. Con un miembro duro, hinchado y que lamentablemente por culpa de la poca luz, Craig no podía apreciar la vena marcada que se formaba cuando estaba duro, pero sabía que si se estiraba el calor espeso que irradiaría de ahí.

 Tweek impaciente, tembloroso, caliente, con vello rubio y corto, con…

Lamió el espacio entre sus testículos, sintió la piel tensa y escuchó el gemido alto y sorpresivo.

\- Bebé… -regañó burlón- Te dije que quería comerte… -apretó su agarre para atraerlo a su boca- Así que has tu parte y cierra el pico. –respiró sobre sus testículos, haciéndolo erizar- Este lado tuyo no lo quiero compartir.

Tweek asintió, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sonrojado, agitado y a oscuras. Ese era uno de los encantos del rubio, como podía jugar tan bien el rol de dócil e inocente cuando ambos sabían que era un demonio peligroso y seductor. En ese momento era un Tweek suplicante, suave, dudoso y dulce. Tan, _tan_ dulce que era profano. Perfecto.

Él usó su lengua para guiar los testículos del rubio hacia su boca, los metió uno a uno para succionarlos, apretándolos ligeramente contra su paladar y dejando que la piel más resistente sintiera el roce de sus dientes, pero sin lastimarlo. La piel arrugada se fue suavizando bajo su lengua, entre sus labios y mucho más al jalarlo. Tweek se movía inquieto, urgido y esos gemidos acallados eran adictivos. No mintió cuando le dijo que quería comerlo y no era culpa del licor. La inocencia pura se asomaba en esos deseosos ojos que no sabían qué hacer cuando solo podía recibir mimosa atenciones. Tweek era un manojo de deseos en su boca, podía tragarlo profundo y con gusto a cambio de mirar ese rostro pidiendo más, queriendo todo.

\- Tigre… -murmuró el rubio aun con sus manos cubriendo su boca- Deja de jugar…

Lo dejó libre, lamió el espacio entre sus testículos solo por diversión hasta llegar a la base del miembro pero llegó hasta ahí.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

El líquido preseminal se deslizaba por el delgado miembro que ahora apuntaba endurecido hacia arriba.

\- Craig…

Enmarcó una ceja.

\- Tigre… -insistió Tweek muy inquieto.

Y él se relamió los labios, mirando la erección, sintiendo el aroma tan cerca, pero sin hacer nada.

\- Chúpame. –rogó- Joder, Craig, trágame… Te necesito, muérdeme, házmelo duro, hazlo ya… -tembló- Necesito correrme.

Le sonrió de lado, pero solo usó la punta de su lengua para generar un largo camino hasta donde podía desde su posición. Salado, pero no demasiado, lo sintió líquido y cálido, algo pegajoso en su lengua, con un sabor que no le molestaba que se quedara en él. Porque se trataba de Tweek y no necesita justificarse cuando se refería a ellos.

\- Hazlo tú. –lo invitó, acomodándose sobre el espaldar para quedar un poco más enderezado.

Y usó sus manos para guiar las caderas pálidas, disfrutando la sorpresa de Tweek al entender que él tendría que moverse. Al sentir cómo el miembro iba desapareciendo, hundiéndose en el calor húmedo de su boca hasta deslizarse parcialmente en su garganta. Craig relajó su cuerpo y succionó. El rubio volvió a gritar contra sus manos y eso fue todo. Lo sintió moverse con brusquedad y ni siquiera debió guiarlo con sus manos. Así siempre era Tweek, lo hizo con esa desesperación acelerada tan propia y letal. Respiró por la nariz y tragó, lo hizo sentir su garganta cerrarse en la punta del miembro y un Tweek avergonzado apretó los ojos, maldijo contra las manos selladas, gruñó y palpitó. Tan rojo, tan brillante, casi desnudo y suyo. Una simple puerta de madera sin seguro separándolos de una fiesta de adolescentes y lo único que él podía sentir era la forma en que su boca se llenaba con su saliva y el presemen del rubio, haciéndolo tragar duro, succionar profundo y dejar que su lengua limpiara la suave piel en el endurecido miembro que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Tweek, perdido en ese placer parecía a punto de caer, sin tener donde sostenerse, no tenía freno para lo profundo que iba, solo la posición ayudaba que se deslizara por su boca sin golpear la parte trasera de su garganta. El rubio gemía agudo, intenso, maldecía usando cada divinidad posible y lo incluía entre ellos. Lo llamaba en la desesperación, le decía “ _Tigre_ ” cuando cerraba un poco sus dientes en la base del miembro, sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco, pero Tweek volvía al “ _Craig_ ” suplicante cuando su lengua encontraba la vena hinchada y la masajeaba en ese acelerado ritmo.

Su novio perdió fuerza y se movió profundo, golpes hasta separarle la boca del todo y hundir su nariz entre los rizados vellos rubios. Pero Craig conocía esos movimientos y respiró hondo, succionó con fuerza y sus labios se sellaron para dificultarle la separación, para que Tweek luchara por alejarse y se volviese salvaje en sus gruñidos al correrse en su boca. Lo sintió congelarse, temblando agitadamente mientras se drenaba del todo, de alguna manera la erección se volvía pesada al perder su firmeza.

\- Craig… las manos temblorosas y llenas de saliva lo tomaron de la chaqueta, machándolo en el proceso- Craig…

Él lo tomó con firmeza por las caderas para ayudarlo a separarse, lo limpió con la lengua rápidamente, porque el temblor era visible y temía que se desmoronara, así que lo ayudó a recostarse, quedando de lado contra el cuerpo completamente desnudo que miraba todo con devoción hasta enfocarse en él y abrazarlo, estrechándose como siempre lo hacía.

\- Craig… joder… Craig… -era como un cántico, cuando estaba así de relajado, así de drenado, Tweek era devoto, tembloroso pero jovial- Eres… oh… Dios mío…

\- Lo sé. –se relamió los labios, sintió la mandíbula amortiguada pero no le importó, abrió y cerró la boca para sentir algo de sangre ahí, movió sus mejillas para relajar sus músculos.

\- Me vuelves un desastre… un manojo de nada.

\- Claro… -esta vez sonó divertido- Yo fui quien te _obligó_ ¿No?

\- Técnicamente. –bromeó Tweek, mientras metía la cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello- _Tú_ te insinuaste.

\- Pobre Tweek, obligado por su novio a dejarlo seco. –respondió con sarcasmo- Que ma… -se cortó y comenzó a reírse al sentir como el rubio soplaba contra su cuello- ¡Hey!

El chico se enderezó, mucho más recuperado y se estiró. Tweek era del tipo de persona que se volvía mucho más hermoso mientras menos ropa llevara encima. Las curvas de su figura no eran femeninas pero siempre había disfrutado como su cintura se estrechaba lo suficiente para poder tomarlo de ahí y que como un león perezoso parecía estirarse más de lo humanamente posible cuando desplegaba sus extremidades. El rubio lo miró largamente y se estiró sobre él para pasarle la botella de licor. Craig la tomó a buen agrado y dejó que la menta eliminara cualquier resto del espeso semen que se quedaba en su aliento sin que realmente le importase pero que para Tweek encontraba increíblemente vergonzoso.

\- ¿No estuvo amargo? –preguntó su novio, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el cabello salvaje y una sonrisa vaga en la boca.

\- ¿Amargo…? –miró la botella- ¿No?

\- ¡No eso! –Tweek se rio abiertamente- Lo otro.

\- ¿Tu semen? –inquirió sin vergüenza- Nunca ha sido amargo. No comes porquerías, chico _vegetales agroecológicos_.

El rubio se rio tontamente y se estiró para agarrar su vaporizador y encenderlo otra vez. Al tenerlo estirado sobre su cuerpo, Craig no se contuvo y le dio una sonora nalgada que hizo al rubio dar un respingón. Si no fuese por la relajante marihuana y el estimulante alcohol, de seguro se hubiese quejado porque había sonado como un látigo que hizo eco en el cobertizo.

\- Estoy comiendo piña todos estos días. –continuó Tweek al recuperarse de la impresión- Y leí que eso le quita el amargo. –dijo orgulloso.

Definitivamente estaba drogado para sonar tan orgullosamente desvergonzado.

\- Oh… -se dio unas palmadas en el regazo, esperando que el desnudo rubio se trepara sobre él- Cuando no tenga la lengua amortiguada vamos a probar tu pequeño experimento.

Su drogado novio asintió con fuerza, volviendo a inhalar de la pipa eléctrica que burbujeó por unos segundos. Craig también se entretuvo unos momentos con el humo cálido en su boca, pero también admiró la manera en que la luz blanquecina de su celular hacía sombras sobre el pecho de Tweek. Ahí, en ese cobertizo que habían hecho suyo, Craig se sentó y se hundió en el cuello cálido de su novio para besarlo. Lo quería marcar, pensó en hacerlo, un perfecto color morado en esa piel apenas tocada por el sol pero no confió en ninguno de los dos para saber si estaba siendo brusco. Él quería dejar una marca, no algo palpitante y doloroso que le ganara miradas de reproche al día siguiente. Así que contuvo el impulso y lo pospuso para otro momento. Porque siempre había otra situación donde ese cuello estaría al alcance de su lengua y podría cumplir hasta esa simple fantasía.

Tweek suspiró y cuando él buscó su mirada notó que estaba mirándole la entrepierna.

\- No tenemos condones. –le recordó sin preocuparse.

Si bien había estado duro como una roca hasta minutos antes, su cuerpo se había relajado entre el licor, la marihuana y la nula posibilidad de tener sexo salvaje y exhibicionista.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Tienes las llaves de la cafetería? –preguntó, pasándole la camiseta que había estado usando.

Tweek asintió.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos y conseguimos _provisiones_? –propuso, sonriendo de lado mientras fumaba- Y nos vamos para allá.

\- ¿A la cafetería?

\- Siempre he querido hacerlo sobre el mostrador. –admitió, recuperando su chullo.

Tweek lo miró con sorpresa y le arrebató el vaporizador para fumar un par de profundas caladas y calmar sus pensamientos caóticos.

\- ¿Y si nos ven?

Él enmarcó una ceja.

\- Nunca dejaría que alguien te mirase _así_.

Jadeante, retorciéndose, con dedos curiosos y boca nerviosa, sucia y avara.

Nunca dejaría que otra persona se enterase de la forma en que Tweek enrojecía tan eróticamente en diferentes partes de su cuerpo despertándole el deseo de morderlo, succionarlo y apretarlo entre sus dedos hasta palidecerlo.

_Maldita sea…_

De solo pensarlo ya sentía el pantalón apretándole.

\- Y cuando la cafetería está cerrada los cristales están cubiertos. –le recordó.

Tweek se rio entre dientes, muy consciente de lo irónico que era que olvidase cosas de su propio negocio familiar.

\- Solo quiero darte algo que recordar cuando estés trabajando. –continuó Craig, encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza.

\- ¿Esto es venganza por las regaderas, verdad?

\- Oh, es un agradecimiento por el _recordatorio_ que tengo en las regaderas de la piscina.

\- Eres de lo peor. –acusó Tweek robándole el celular para buscar el resto de su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente, casi con torpeza- Me quieres ver nervioso.

\- Te ves lindo nervioso. –aceptó con indiferencia.

¿Para qué mentir?

Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada, visiblemente rojo.

\- ¿No hay nada que te ponga nervioso a ti, Tucker?

Muy pocas cosas.

Muy pocas.

Cosas realmente malas.

El rubio le sonrió con travesura.

Por ejemplo, le asustaba perder esa sonrisa, que Tweek despertara un día y se diera cuenta que en realidad él no tenía nada extraordinario, que era tan aburrido y poco interesante…que en realidad no valía la pena seguir juntos, que Tweek podía encontrar cualquiera que fuese más atrevido, más aventurero, más dedicado, apasionado en algo, inteligente, gracioso, expresivo o… lo que fuese. Alguien mejor. No el simple y aburrido Craig.

\- Hey… -la voz de Tweek le hizo reaccionar, ya estaba vestido y listo, mientras que él se había sumergido en exactamente lo que le ponía nervioso- ¿Quieres ver cómo sostengo el centro del mundo entre mis manos?

Definitivamente su novio estaba drogado. _Muy_ drogado.

\- La luna sería más fácil o el sol, todo con un juego de percepciones, claro. –bromeó Craig, empujando los pensamientos oscuros lejos, agradeciendo el control de sus facciones tan magistral- Pero ¿El centro del mundo…?

Tweek asintió con esa determinación que hizo que lo levantara en brazos en frente de todos sus amigos ebrios para señalar lo fuerte que era. Ese tipo de determinación terca, infantil y adorable tan propia de su novio que a veces se hartaba de que lo infravaloraran.

\- El centro del mundo. –juró Tweek.

\- ¿Vas a intentar ir donde esos cangrejos gigantes y robarles algo? Ellos viven cerca del centro del mundo ¿No? –preguntó él, un poco alcoholizado para conectar bien la información- Espera… -entrecerró los ojos- Cuando salías con Stan y sus amigos…

\- Lo haces sonar como si hubiese salido con ellos de forma no amistosa.

Bueno, de vez en cuando creía que Kenny había sentido algo por Tweek.

O que Kyle y Tweek podrían hacer una buena pareja.

A veces, en serio, parecía gustarle pensar cosas que lo asustaban.

\- Bueno, sabes a qué me refiero. –se defendió Craig- Cuando salías con ellos ¿Encontraron el centro del mundo? ¿Y me lo habías ocultado?

Tweek rio.

\- No, te prometo que no te he ocultado nada. Pero admito que no es el centro de la Tierra del cual hablo, chico listo. –aceptó su novio, rodando los ojos- Eres tan técnico a veces…

\- Bien… -entrecerró los ojos- Explícame cómo sostendrías el centro del mundo.

El rubio gateó entre sus piernas y se arrodilló en el espacio que estaba ahí. Mejillas rojas por el licor y el reciente placer en las pupilas dilatadas, parecía un pequeño demonio de ojos negros con un diminuto borde verdoso. Casi aterrador, salvaje. Le gustaba verlo así.

 _Algo malo había en él_.

Las manos de su novio lo tomaron por el rostro y le apretaron las mejillas hasta lograr que hiciera una mueca extraña. Tweek comenzó a reírse entre dientes, amasando su cara, apretujando sus mejillas, subiéndolas y bajando, juntándolas para que su boca pareciera la de un pez.

\- Twwe… -intentó llamar, rodando los ojos.

\- Tú eres el centro de mi mundo. –fue la respuesta chispeante del rubio- Así que deja de dudar. –ordenó- ¿O acaso olvidas que puedes tener una expresión indiferente, pero _yo_ sé leer tus ojos perfectamente? Craig, eres un hombre de pocas palabras, pero aprendí hace muchísimo tiempo a leerte, entiendo ese idioma secreto en tus ojos. –le apretó las mejillas riéndose- Tú tendrás tus apodos cursis, pero yo admito que yo tengo mis momentos. –se encogió de hombros- Pero no importa, eres tú, eres el centro de mi mundo, puedo ser lo que sea cuando estoy contigo. Y solo contigo. Así que no dudes.

_Maldita sea…_

Las orejas se le calentaron.

 _Su novio lo conocía_.

El chullo siempre cubría lo único que delataba sus emociones vergonzosas.

 _Su novio sabía leerlo_.

Tweek levantó el mentón con orgullo.

\- Soy capaz de muchas más cosas de las que crees. –sentenció, levantándose- Ven, piernas largas. –extendió sus manos hacia él- Vamos por esas provisiones.

_Tweek era la única persona en el mundo…_

\- Pretencioso demonio. –acusó él, aceptando la ayuda para levantarse.

_…Mucho más que su familia, por encima del resto de sus amigos…_

\- Si te vas a poner así… -Tweek apagó el vaporizador y se lo metió en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón- No hay más para ti. –sentenció y abrió la puerta del cobertizo.

La música llegó otra vez, las risas y gritos se hicieron presentes. Eso debía sentirse cuando se llegaba a otro planeta. Tan lejano, tan raro. Todo era diferente.

\- ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Red y a Bebe apoyadas contra la fachada de la casa. Las dos chicas parecían estar tomando un respiro de la fiesta pero además de la juguetona voz de Bebe, parecía que no sabían nada.

Tweek se apoyó contra su costado, muy relajado como para registrar la idea de ser atrapados por la dueña de casa. Hasta comenzó a reírse bajo, seguramente pensando en su pequeño secreto.

\- No les importa. –respondió Craig, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la cocina.

\- Que caballeroso. –comentó divertida Red, sin presionar más en el asunto.

\- Es mi casa. –le recordó Bebe, interponiéndose en su camino.

\- Estábamos haciendo esto. –respondió Tweek.

Y para su sorpresa juntó el dedo índice y pulgar cerca de la boca para fingir que inhalaba un porro antes de reírse a carcajadas. Las chicas los observaron indignados.

\- ¡Egoístas! –acusó Red

\- Como sea… -Craig abrió la puerta- Suerte para la próxima.

\- Son de lo peor. –los maldijo Bebe.

No se tomó la molestia de responder y volvieron a la fiesta. Él con su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio y este bien acurrucado contra su pecho. Casi en seguida encontraron a Token y Jimmy lanzando cartas a un sombrero desde alguna distancia junto con otras personas mientras cruzaban la botella de whisky que habían robado de la casa de Clyde.

\- ¡Por-por fin! –saludó Jimmy- ¿D-dónde es-staban?

\- Él acaba de aparecer. –informó Token- Y ahora finge ser el amigo preocupado.

\- Dame tu billetera. –dijo Craig al último y esperó indiferente a que su amigo pasara de la sorpresa, a la extrañeza y de ahí a la resignación hasta darle lo que había pedido.

\- ¡Craig Tucken y Tweek Tweak! –el bramido que fue la voz de Bebe llegó desde la cocina hasta la sala donde ellos estaban.

El rubio dio un respingón y ambos regresaron a ver a la anfitriona.

\- Maldición.

…si…

Bebe sostenía la camiseta mojada de Craig que se había olvidado en el cobertizo.

\- ¡Usaron mi manta favorita para hacer sus cochinadas! –gritó la rubia, avanzando.

\- ¡Corre! –urgió Tweek.

Ni todo el licor ni droga del mundo podía minimizar a una Bebe furiosa, era casi como una Gorgona con ojos de muerte. Craig se hizo de los tres preservativos que tenía Token y le regresó la billetera al confundido chico. Tweek cerró el agarre en su muñeca y antes de darse cuenta estaban corriendo por las calles abandonadas de South Park. A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Bebe y las carcajadas de Red, pero no le importó, más bien, sintió el arrebato de rugir, algo demasiado común cuando de Tweek se trataba.

\- ¡Hey! –llamó al rubio.

El chico lo regresó a ver sin detenerse y le enseñó los condones, haciéndolo reír.

\- Tus prioridades… -acusó Tweek.

Pero sintió como este corría más rápido, golpeando con sus desgastados deportivos la acera al avanzar con más fuerza.

\- Claro… -murmuró, tomando el liderazgo de la carrera y arrastrando a su novio- _Solo_ mis prioridades. Claro.

La noche era joven ¿En qué más problemas podrían meterse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas y diurnas! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.
> 
> ¿Se dieron cuenta que fue la primera vez que Craig hizo algo que usualmente Tweek es quien lo hace?
> 
> ¿Confesión? Este capítulo en realidad fue el primero que escribí de este fic. Lo escribí el doce de noviembre del 2017 con intención de hacerlo un one-shot. En su lugar decidí ir con el crecimiento y evolución de la intimidad de este par. Así que por fin puedo publicarlo ¡Como el capítulo ocho! Lo gracioso es que solo quería escribir la escena donde Tweek bailase con una chica, Craig no se pusiera celoso y luego Tweek lo cargase, borracho y soltara un discurso que matara de la risa a Clyde. Y miren dónde nos encontramos ahora.   
> Este es el capítulo más largo e irónicamente no es el que tiene demasiado contenido sexual. Pero igual quería publicarlo.
> 
> Curiosamente, a pesar de tratarse de una colección de contenido erótico, siento que los personajes tienen su propia trama y crecimiento como personajes. 
> 
> El siguiente capítulo es la continuación de esto, en la cafetería. Justamente para cumplir algunos pedidos de escenas eróticas que me han pedido. Ahí compensaré con algunas escenas íntimas ¿Si?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Sugerencias, ideas o escenarios que les gustaría leer en los siguientes capítulos? 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!  
> Bueno, tenía planeado hace bastante crear una serie de capítulos concluyentes que fuesen contando los avances íntimos de esta pareja.
> 
> ¡Pregunta!  
> ¿Qué más les gustaría leer de ambos?
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


End file.
